101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley Is the Way She Is
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Learn the life of Miss Lucy Weasley and how she came to be. Short stories to make up one! :D Read, Rate, Review. Sorry I suck at Summaries
1. Love

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _306  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy and Charlie Weasley  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #1: Love, Lucy uncovers a different side of her Uncle  
_Authors Notes: _Isabella Serena Toronto, I just made that up__  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

**_Important Authors Note, Please Read_**

_*Out of Complete Boredom, I decided to make a new series. Since I have given up on, "My Deep Personal Thoughts, For Anyone Who Cares," I have decided that this would be better. I made a promise that I will at least try to upload one chapter everyday! WARNING: These chapters will be short, as so. Please do not say I don't have ideas. If they are short, they are short. If they are long then they are long. So please, just read, relax, enjoy and review, because Reviews make me smile! :D _

* * *

Reason Number One: _She Doesn't Believe in Love_

Lucy never wanted to think love existed. Was it because she never felt love or the fact that it was with always with her, but she never paid much attention? Love to her was a temporary feeling, that nobody knew existed. She saw many people break because of love.

She witnessed her Uncle Charlie break down at Hogwart's cemetery when she was thirteen. At first, she thought he was crying over her dead uncle's grave. As she walked closer, it was a different spot. The tombstone was not her uncle's, but a woman's.

_Isabella Serena Toronto _

_Loving Daughter of Lawrence and Cindy Toronto_

_Forever in Charlie Weasley's Heart_

_Died a Hero _

_July 29__th__, 1972- May 2__nd__, 1998_

She couldn't help but only stare at her uncle. It was side she had never seen before and she felt as if a part of her died that moment. As her Uncle turned to leave, she fell to the ground, crouching behind a surprisingly large tombstone. She heard, loud footsteps, smashing on top of leach, crushing them. They stopped in front of the tombstone and Lucy held her breath.

"Luce?" Charlie asked, walking to the back of the tombstone, to see his nice giving him a small grin.

"Hey, what's up?" she said hesitantly as he crouched down to her height and Lucy recalled how his eyes were puffy and red.

"The sky Luce." He replied and paused, causing an awkward silence. She rested her hand on his and he pulled away, stood up and left her there.

Lucy knew a part of her Uncle died after his, _"So called, girlfriend."_ was murdered. She knew he would be the same, and nor would she.

Lucy is the way she is because she doesn't believe in love.

Love is nothing to her.

* * *

Reviews make me smile! :D


	2. Similarities

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _408  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason#2: __Similarities_  
Authors Notes:_ I know, you may be thinking, Lucy Blonde? Ewww! Please, I have a reason for her to be blonde, so just wait! :D __  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Two: _Lucy is a lot Like Her Mother_

When you first look at Lucy, you wouldn't think Weasley. She didn't look like one, nor seemed to want to be known as one.

Percy married a blonde. Surprising much? The two were in love, and you can't blame them. A happy couple is a meant to be. So when Molly was born with red hair and Audrey was pregnant once again, they thought the second child would be a redhead. Surprisingly, Lucy Annabelle Weasley was born blonde like her mother. She had her fathers, dark hazel eyes, yet very good vision.

No one really knew why Percy married Audrey Hampton. She was, well, wild in some sort. Being Percy's secretary for two years brought them close. Really close, and when they got married it was a big surprise. She was in Gryffindor, so there wasn't really a big discussion on which houses the girls would have been in.

Lucy did turn out wild like her mother. She was an _"outdoors" _type of person, and her mind was always, _"outside the box." _Yet, she did inherit her father's brains. She was top of her class and later on became prefect, then head girl. Her mother didn't like Quiditch so much, but Lucy loved to fly. She didn't join her houses Quiditch team, because after twenty years, they still didn't allow girls to play.

When Audrey was young she had a phobia with water because, her father was drowned in a freak accident. Lucy, somehow also has a _"thing"_ with water. Her parents didn't discover it until she was five. They were at a lake for a family picnic, then, Lucy fell in. Percy had to jump in a save her before she drowned. Lucy hated water, just like her mother.

Lucy hates being like her mother. Her family thinks she turned out to be, _"A dumb blonde,"_ since Audrey isn't what we call, the smartest person out there. Her dad looks at her differently. He looks more on Molly, or so Lucy may call, "_Little Miss Perfect_." Even though Lucy tries to stand out, she can't. She's terribly afraid of water, has bright blonde hair, is _wild, _and loves to fly. She can't help being herself and Percy and Audrey couldn't be any prouder, because they love their daughters dearly.

Lucy is the Way She is because she's a lot like her mother.

She hates that so much.

* * *

_Reviews Make Me Smile :D _


	3. Uncles

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _520  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, the Weasley "men" and Harry  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #3: Lucy's relationship with her Uncles  
_Authors Notes: _Not my best chapter…sorry.  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Three: _Lucy loves all her Uncles._

Lucy loves her uncles, even though they don't pay much attention to her. Every time the whole family would visit the Burrow, she would observe them. How they eat, what they talk about, even what they do after dinner.

Bill always thought Lucy was, _"out there,"_ sometimes. He knew she was different though and Lucy looked up to him. She thought of him as the _cool_ or _laid back_ dad and wished Percy was more like him. As she grew up, she learned how mean Victoire and Dominique grew up to be. Was it because Bill was too nice of a dad too discipline them? Lucy hated how Percy would punish her for little things she did.

"_Lucy you didn't set up the table." _

"_Lucy you didn't clean the table."_

"_Lucy you didn't take out the trash."_

"_Lucy you didn't pick up the trash you dropped." _

"_Lucy stop whining."_

"_Lucy don't roll your eyes at me."_

"_Lucy start being more like Molly."_

"_Yes, I said Molly." _

"_What did you just say about your sister?" _

She wished her dad would stop annoying her most of the time. Then Dominique got caught drinking firewhiskey with Roxanne when they were fifteen. They were grounded for two months and Lucy knew her dad loved her. He made sure, that when she got into trouble, he was the one who would get her out. When she was lost, he would help her find the way. She knew her uncle Bill loved his daughters, he just didn't love them enough to punish them.

Charlie was Lucy's favorite Uncle. He always believed in her no matter what and didn't laugh at her when she said she wanted to learn how to play the guitar. She trusted him during hard times, and went to him when she was frustrated with Percy. He always told her that Percy only treated her the way he did, because he loved her, and Lucy always believed him. Lucy also believed that Charlie loved her too, because it was as if, she was the daughter he never had.

She thought George was the _unusual _uncle. Yet, every time she looked at him, she could see the trace of sadness and emptiness in his eyes. He was only that way because he lost his twin. Percy told his daughters the story about their fallen Uncle and Lucy never asked George about it. Yet, she never thought how close she would be with him once she turned thirteen.

Ron and Harry both looked at Lucy as the ordinary niece. They didn't pay much attention to her and she didn't really mind. She didn't understand on why they always got the attention. Just because, Harry defeated the Dark Lord did not mean, people could be swooning over him wherever they went. She didn't understand how important her Uncle was, but she didn't really care. Harry and Ron did treat Lucy like their daughters, so they did love her.

Lucy Weasley is the way she is because she loves her Uncles no matter what.

And they love her back.

* * *

_Reviews make me smile :D_


	4. Birthdays

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,135  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy and the Rest of the Weasleys  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #4: Birthdays, Lucy has tough times on her special day  
_Authors Notes: _None....just review please! They make me smile!  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Four: _Lucy hates her Birthday_

Lucy was born on a sunny morning on May 2nd 2000. That day was surprising for the Weasley family. In the middle of the annual memorial for the Battle at Hogwarts, Audrey's water broke two week before her due date. It was a complete shock to have half of the people at the memorial jump up and just leave, in the middle of Harry's speech. It was the first birth that year, Hermione and Angelina, who were pregnant for the first time, were expecting later on. Audrey was rushed to Saint Mungo's where she gave birth to Lucy Annabelle Weasley.

There was an awkward silence in the air. As relatives flooded into the small, hospital room, no one dared to speak. Percy's eyes went from Audrey, to Lucy, to everyone else. They all gave him small smiles, yet there was a trace of anxiety. One by one, they left. Bill and Fleur gave him their congratulations, pulling their two daughters behind. Charlie kissed the tiny babies forehead, before heading out. George led Angelina through the door, without meeting Percy's eye, as Angelina rubbed her swollen belly. Ron and Hermione who was only at ten weeks rushed out the door without saying a word. Ginny and Harry followed, giving them tiny smiles and hurried off back to the memorial. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both argued over changing their fourth grandchild's name with their son. Percy insisted that they both leave and have a cup of tea because no matter what, her name would stay the same. Molly, who was only two, looked down at her baby sister as she sat in her dad's lap. Audrey smiled at the tiny baby in her arms and shared a lovingly gaze with her husband.

"She's perfect Perce." Audrey whispered.

"She will always be perfect."

_Lucy never received a big birthday party unlike her other cousins. _

_Lucy never received a long birthday party unlike her cousins._

_Lucy never received her gifts until the day after her birthday._

_Lucy never heard the words, "Happy Birthday." Said to her unless she told them it was her birthday._

No one remembered that day and she hated it. Every birthday morning she would wake up, go downstairs and there was an overwhelming sadness in the room. No special breakfast or morning hug. It was only a quite, "Good morning." And a rushed process of swallowing cereal down her throat.

After the memorial, the family would always go to the Burrow for dinner. There, only her grandma would remember. She always hurriedly baked a cake in the kitchen as the women sloppy decorated the dining room as the children played upstairs. Her dad and uncle's on the other hand, continuously tried thinking of excuses of why they forgot her birthday, but it never worked out. Lucy always knew that they only did it out of guilt. They forgot her birthday and she knew it was because of her dumb, dead uncle. He had to die, and make her birthday horrible.

Her cousin's were actually the only ones who remembered. They exchanged their gifts upstairs in a circle and everyone agreed that it was _unfair_ that Lucy had to suffer on her birthday. Victoire and Dominique always gave her jewelry for they were girly girls. Lucy kindly accepted, even though she never wore them. Louis would give her a book every year, but it would always be something unusual. Like how to hex a guy when he acts like a prat or what time you do this in life. Fred and Roxanne would give her a box of items from their dad's store. She barley used them, but they one time, used an extendable ear on the adults as they talked about, _private matters_. Hugo and Rose gave her boxes of candies from Hogsmead and she would share them with everyone else. The Potter's would always say they didn't have a present because everyone else stole their ideas, so they just _shared _gifts. Molly would always give her the best gifts. Her fifth birthday, she received a doll she always wanted. Eighth, she got shoes she saw in Diagon Alley. She received what she always wanted on her eleventh, a guitar.

On her ninth birthday, she exploded. As her mum brought the cake forward, she saw her Uncle Harry talking rapidly with Percy. He nodded understandably and patted Harry on the back before he left. Lucy didn't even notice herself flinging the cake to the side. The singing subsided as they watched her shake in rage, her curly locks bouncing. She ran out the door, slamming it behind her, and just ran as fast as she could. Inside, no one acted, until thirty seconds later. The guys ran out the door, yelling for her. Percy found her outside, the next morning. She was asleep under an old, withered, apple tree. Her hair was sopping wet and Goosebumps embraced her body. Taking his cloak, he wrapped it around her body and carried her back to the Burrow. There, Audrey waited along with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley at the kitchen table. She embraced her sleeping daughter and she shared a look with Percy and whispered how horrible parents they were. Percy carried his sleeping daughter upstairs and Audrey started asking advice from Mrs. Weasley. She assured that they shouldn't blame themselves and that Lucy just happened to be born on an _inconvenient _day.

_Lucy ran away again on her twelfth birthday. It was becoming more of a custom every year. _

_Lucy creates a tantrum._

_Lucy runs out._

_Everyone tries to find her._

_No one finds her for hours. _

_Someone finds her sooner or later._

_Somehow she's always sleeping._

_And they repeat the same thing the next year._

George found her this time, and she wasn't sleeping. Beneath a small apple tree, not the same one when she was nine, she sobbed her eyes out. He flung an arm around her and told her he felt the same way. Confused, she looks at him tearfully and asks him, "What?" He smiles and looks down at her face, wiping away her tears, as he explained everything.

_The last battle_

_The explosion_

_The Pain_

_The suffering_

_The Truth_

_The death_

_The screams_

_The revealing_

_The accepting_

_The Tears_

He explained it all, without shedding a single tear. She didn't want to believe it, but she had to. Lucy knew she was acting like a brat. Accepting her Uncle's hand, she got up and walked with him back to the Burrow. Lucy became close with George that day. There was a bond, a bond of inescapable sadness.

Lucy is the way she is because she really hates her birthday.

Maybe someday, she can legally change it to the day after.

* * *

Reviews Make Me Smile! :D


	5. Music

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _310  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #5: Lucy loves the preforming arts  
_Authors Notes: _Sorry this chapters so short. I'm not trying to make Lucy like a muggle, but hey, we need a weird Weasley once in a while. Am I right? Maybe not. :( :D  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Five: _Lucy loves Performing Arts_

Lucy loves music, dancing, acting and the arts. Her mother was a dancer half her life and retired, after an unfortunate accident, leaving her incapable to dance ever again. Lucy however, inherited the trait and started to dance before she could even walk. She started to sing before she could talk. At first, Audrey didn't want her to be involved in that _nonsense_, for it would bring back _bad_ memories. Yet, she couldn't stop her daughter, following her dream. She would be a bad mother to that. So she let Lucy follow her dream, and she would never regret it.

Audrey was half-blood, so Molly and Lucy did interact with the muggle world. When Lucy saw a guitar for the first time, it was Audrey's middle school. She took her kids to her reunion and inside the trophy case was an acoustic guitar. Under it a plaque Audrey's school winning an annual choir festival and the guitar was the grand prize and was going to be auctioned off that night. Lucy followed her mum and dad during the reunion, not knowing that Molly was buying many raffle tickets. Molly won the guitar and gave it to Lucy on her birthday.

Lucy didn't tell her parents about the guitar. They found out themselves when they heard it. Going up their room, they found her on sitting on her bed, the guitar in her hands and a "_Learn how to play the Guitar."_ book on her lap. Lucy also liked to be in plays. Over the summer, she would audition at her local children's theater and get the part. No one in her family except her mum, dad, Charlie and sister watched her perform. Lucy didn't really care about the others; she just wanted to show the world what she's made of.

_Lucy is the way she is because she loves performing arts._

Too bad no one really appreciates is.

Maybe someone does, they just don't want to show it.

* * *

_Reviews make me smile :D_


	6. Cats

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _320  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #6: Lucy loves cats  
_Authors Notes: Alas, another short chapter! There will be another CAT Chapter soon!_  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Six: _Lucy Loves Cats_

Lucy at first hated cats because she thought they would claw her eyes out. She didn't like the way they smelled, she thought they smelled like wet hair, and she thought they were loud. Every night, she would hear some screeches from her neighbor's cat across the street. Her parents told her to just forget about it, but she couldn't. They way their cries would echo in her ears, as if it were a stream of claws scratching a chalk board or hundreds of unturned violins playing for hours. Lucy thought cats should just die, except, they have nine lives.

Audrey always brought her to local markets, whether in Diagon Alley or not, but they passed by a local animal shelter. There Lucy saw the cutest thing she has ever seen. A newborn kitten, about the palm of her hand, was lying in the window display. It was white, with light orange highlighting its body. Lucy couldn't stop looking at the small creature and begged her mum to adopt it. At first, Audrey said no, but she remembered her father giving her one a week before he died. She called her Percy over and he didn't mind. Lucy brought home the kitten that day.

She name it Sonny, because she thought the orange highlight were like the sun (hence the name). She raised Sonny and brought her to Hogwarts. During Lucy's 4th year at Hogwarts, somehow, Sonny was _expecting_ a litter. That summer she gave birth to seven adorable kittens. Lucy put on her puppy dog face and once again, begged her parents to keep the kittens. This time, they said a straight no. Lucy cried for days, and later the kittens were adopted. Lucy even named them, Sunshine, Orange, Tangie, Starburst, Sherbet, Kitty Number 6 & Kitty Number 7.

_Lucy is the way she is because she loves her cat._

All nine lives.

* * *

_Reviews make me Smile :D_


	7. Percy and Malfoys

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 580_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, Scorpius  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #7: Her dad Drives her Nuts  
_Authors Notes: :D Foreshadowing future love interest...hmmm?? :D _  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Seven: _Percy Drives her Nuts_

Lucy never thought of her dad than anything else, but her dad. He annoyed her, embarrassed her, and disciplined her. That's what a dad is supposed to do, and Lucy hated it. He was strict with her and not Molly. She thought it was because he looked at her differently. Lucy didn't inherit much from Percy. She does have his eyes and brains, which he is very proud of, but aside from that she is a replica of Audrey. He looks at her as if she is the _odd_ one in the bunch, so Molly is the family's _favorite_ child.

Lucy thinks that her dad works too hard. He comes home late, so at first she thinks he's cheating on her mum, but she was too scared to mention it. So, after he got promoted to _Minister of Magic,_ when Kingsley retired after many years of service, she knew life wouldn't really be the same. There was a lot of publicity and she didn't like the conferences, dinner parties, interviews and social gatherings her parents made her go to. She thought dressing up was horrible and the many handshakes ruined her skin. Lucy thought nothing good would come out of it.

Lucy was at the Ministry's annual, "_Surviving this Year,"_ party at the ministry, and she hated the frilly dress she was wearing. She was hiding in a broom closet during dinner and fooled her parents into thinking that she was in the bathroom the whole time. At eleven years old, she was smart. It was a week before entering Hogwarts and she was happy that Molly didn't have to go and she didn't. During cocktail hour, her parents made her and Molly stay in Percy's office. Lucy never listens so after slamming the door on her sister's face, she wandered down the halls of the ministry. After minutes of roaming, she came across a small balcony overlooking the entrance of the Ministry. There, sat a young boy, silvery-blonde hair, icy eyes that made her breath out. She hesitantly walked over next to him and he pretended to not notice, until she said hi. He smiled and said hi back before introducing himself to her. His name was Scorpius Malfoy and Lucy had heard of him before. His dad was an on old enemy in the second war. She didn't react the way people would normally react when they hear the name, "Malfoy." He didn't react the way people would react when they hear the name, "Weasley." They sat along the balcony talking for a long time until, she heard Molly screaming out her name. Saying a quick goodbye she turned to leave and he told her he'll see her at Hogwarts. She could feel her cheeks flushing and said that she said the same. When she reached Molly, her parents where there with her and started screaming out the usual speech on, wandering and _yada-yada-yada. _Lucy didn't pay attention, because she saw Scorpius running behind her parents back, a smirk on his face.

Percy told Lucy to stay away from Scorpius when she gets to Hogwarts. He knew that he would make his daughter even more troubled and didn't want to take any chances. Lucy though, never, ever, listens.

_Lucy is the way she is because her dad drives her nuts._

But it was all his fault when she met Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! They make me smile :D I really like reviews because then I know people are reading!........no pressure :)_


	8. Molly

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _370  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Molly, Percy and Audrey  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #8: Lucy's relationship with her sister  
_Authors Notes: _Please Review! :D  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Eight: _Molly is her big sister_

Lucy thinks Molly is _Little Miss Perfect._ High grades, the family favorite, the usual Weasley, and the model citizen, was how Molly was looked at by everyone. To Lucy, she was, bratty, annoying, bossy and loud. She thought Molly could never keep her mouth shut and could never help herself to brag when she always gets what she wants. Lucy can't stand Molly at some points, like the time when she was five. The day she fell into the lake during her family picnic, she had an argument with her sister about who would be able to get the last chocolate chip cookie. Molly was steamed and the story was that Lucy fell in. Instead, Molly pushed her when Audrey and Percy's backs were turned. She gave out a high-pitched scream and made it seem as if Lucy fell in. As she watched her dad dive in, she let her mum hold her close. Molly could hear the quite whispers, _"Save her Perce, save her please." _

Inside the lake, Lucy couldn't see nor hear. The freezing water wrapped around her skin, leaving tiny goose bumps everywhere. An accidental breath and the salty water entered her throat as she started to gag, small bubbles forming around her. She tried to grab for something, but all she felt was the dusty sea floor. She felt herself being lifted up and before she knew it, she gave out a huge gasp of air. Coughing up water, she could feel her dad wading to the shore, hear her mother screaming and see the blurry face of her dad as they reached land.

Molly stared at her, horrified, as her mother embraced the two children. Her dad wrapped Lucy in a towel, as they all shared an emotional hug. Lucy never mentioned how Molly pushed her, and never let Molly forget it.

Ever since that day, Molly watched out for her little sister. During her annual horrible birthdays, she would always comfort her. Lucy never regretted having Molly as a sister, and wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucy is the Way she is, because Molly is her big sister.

_Even when it means almost killing her._

* * *

_Reviews Make Me Smile! :D_


	9. Wands

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _370  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, and Mr. Olivander  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #9: Lucy gets her wand  
_Authors Notes: _Please Review! :D, sorry I havn't updated in a while....school ughhhhh  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

_Reason Number Nine: Lucy has the same wand as her mother. _

August 24th, 2011, Lucy, hand in hand with her dad, walked up the steps of Mr. Olivander's wand shop. She looked over her shoulder, watching her mum and Molly enter Madam Malkins with her Aunt Fleur and Dominique. Looking up at her dad, she gave an uneasy glance and he smiled at her reassuringly. The shop was empty and Lucy looked around the dark area. Boxes were stacked on top of each other and she could see the dark shadow of an old man, standing near a hallway of wands.

"Ah, mister Weasley, maple wood, swishy, twelve feet, good with charms, am I correct?" a low, raspy voice whispered. Lucy felt herself move in closer to her dad, her eyes darting from him to the old man.

"You remember Mr. Olivander?" Percy chuckled.

"I remember all the wands I sell, Mr. Weasley," the man replied coming slowly into the light, "You daughter I am guessing?"

Percy softly gave Lucy a small push toward the counter. She stumbled along the way and looked up at the aging figure of Mr. Olivander. He gave her a small smiled and gestured her to come his way. She slowly walked up closer and he peered down at the small figure.

"More like her mother, I'm presuming?" he asked, and Percy smiled, nodding.

Mr. Olivander walked over the shelves of wands and rummaged over boxes. After a while, he pulled a dusty, mahogany colored box out. Bringing it over to the shelf, he brushed the dust off, and took off the lid, revealing a long, dark wand.

"Try this, apple wood, ten feet, excellent for transfiguration." He suggested handing it over to her. Percy stood behind his daughter, watching as she took the wand in her hand and suddenly ducked as a shard of glass flew his way.

"Not that one, I think." Mr. Olivander said, hastily taking the wand away.

After several wands, a temporary broken hand, and many shattered vases, Lucy stood, her hair tangled, face red and bit her lip as she was given another wand.

"Try this, twelve inches, rosewood, flexible, wonderful with defense against the dark arts," Mr. Olivander said calmly, "There also is a strand of unicorn hair in the center. Like your mothers wand."

Lucy hesitantly flicked the wand and then a strand of light streamed from the tip, exploding in a pair of colorful fireworks.

"That's the one." Mr. Olivander sighed, clasping his hands together.

Lucy thanked the man and walked out of the store with her dad, the box with the wand in her hands.

_Lucy is the way she is because she has the same wand as her mothers._

It even took a broken hand to find it.

* * *

_Reviews make me smile! :D :D_


	10. Hesitation

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 600_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Scorpius, and Neville  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #10: Hesitation  
_Authors Notes:_ Neville and Lucy will become close, and I am introducing a bit of romance __  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

_Reason Number Ten: Lucy hesitates many times. _

Lucy thought she was going to die, when crossing the passageway to platform 9¾ . Audrey gave her a starting push, and Lucy ran through the bricks and onto the platform. Her mum and dad followed behind her, and met up with Molly who was fixing her student robes. Percy faced both his daughter, and started talking about broomstick regulations.

Lucy could only stare at him, and when he and her mum looked away to say hi to some old friends. She _hesitated _on the thought of running off. They would get mad at her, but if she didn't leave, she may risk an endless sermon. She slipped away, pulling her trunk behind her.

She spotted Scorpius Malfoy with his parents, and she remembered what her father told her in the car,

"Lucy, you stay away from the boy. He's no good, I'll tell you that."

The two met eyes, and Lucy _hesitated _before she gave him a small smile. He returned with a grin, until his dad eyed the two. Grabbing his son by the arm, Draco Malfoy, steered him toward a different direction, and Lucy swore she heard the faint remark,

"A word to that girl and you will regret it."

Lucy sighed and frowned as she continued to walk across the platform. She avoided the eyes of a few of her relatives as they called after her. After a while, stopped along the train and looked along the platform. She could see the faint forms of her parent's faces, scanning the crowd for her.

Before she could enter the train, a firm grip rested on her shoulder.

"Lucy, hey, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

She looked up at her Uncle Bill, and smiled nervously.

"First year right?" he asked and she nodded rapidly.

"Hey, don't be nervous all right? You'll be fine." He said patting her hard on the back.

She smiled, "Okay, great advice Uncle Bill." and _hesitantly _ran into the train, pulling her trunk behind her.

In the train, Lucy bumped against many kids and she spotted half her cousins and stared out a window from the hall as the train started. She _hesitated _before looking them in the eyes and smiling nervously. Her parents spotted her inside and gave her a wave and thumbs up.

Lucy couldn't find any free compartment, and ended up sitting in an empty hall, holding her squirming cat Sonny in her arms. After, endless minutes of sitting on the cold floor, Lucy heard someone said,

"Miss, are you okay."

She looked up, to see a middle aged man, his hair slicked back, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, I just couldn't find somewhere to sit." She explained and he smiled, "You can join me in my compartment."

She _hesitated_, Lucy didn't even know the man, but before she could refuse he spoke up, "Your, Lucy Weasley right?"

She nodded, and he grinned, "Your dad tutored me."

"Oh did he? How interesting." She replied softly and added, "I'll sit with you."

He smiled and started to walk the opposite direction, before walking to her and grabbed her trunk, "How rude am I not to help you."

She giggled and followed him, "I'm Professor Longbottem by the way, I teach Herbology."

She entered the small compartment and looked around as Neville lifted the trunk into the storage space.

Lucy hesitated, before talking to him as the country zoomed past the window.

_Lucy is the way she is, because she hesitates a lot._

She snaps out of it later on.

* * *

_Reviews Make Me Smile :D_


	11. The Sorting

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _635  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, the sorting hat, Neville, others  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #9: Lucy gets sorted  
_Authors Notes: _Sorry I havn't updated in a while and sorry this chapter is pretty bad :(  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

_Reason Number Eleven: Lucy wasn't sorted into Gryffindor._

"That's her." Someone whispered.

"The blonde one?"

"Yeah, wavy, golden hair, blue eyed. Just like her mother."

"You mean Audrey Hampton? The Audrey Hampton?"

"Its Audrey Weasley now and her father's the minister of magic."

"Isn't her sister in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, so are half of her cousins."

Lucy heard the whispers as she continued to walk up to the front of the Great Hall. She caught the eyes of Teddy Lupin, in the Hufflepuff table. He gave her a small thumbs up and she smiled. At the front of the hall, Lucy saw a stool with an old, withered hat resting on top of it. Eyeing it curiously she didn't realize she was standing beside the Gryffindor table. Victoire Weasley winked at her and her sister Molly, nodded approvingly.

"Aberdeen, Justin." An ageing Minerva McGonagall said as a tiny, brown haired boy hesitantly walked up to the stool and sat.

Lucy looked at the teachers table and saw Professor Longbottem, who she sat with on the train. He smiled at her and Lucy looked back just in time for the hat to yell, "HUFFLEPUFF."

There were cheers from one of the tables as the boy hopped from the seat and walked over to the table where Teddy patted him on the back. As the sorting went on, there were many cheers and Lucy's head went up when she heard Professor McGonagall say,

"Malfoy, Scorpius." There were some whispers and hisses amongst the Gryffindor table and Lucy swore she heard James say, "Five Galleons, Slytherin."

"You're on." Louis said back.

As he sat on the stool, it only took a second for the hat to yell, "SLYTHERIN!" and Lucy smiled when she heard Louis groan.

After many other students Lucy saw Fred and Roxanne enter the Gryffindor table and she finally heard Professor McGonagall say, "Weasley, Lucy."

Walking up to the stool she heard a flurry of whispers and sat on the stool, as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah, another Weasley, there are many of you this year, aren't there?" _

"_Sure, we could say that." Lucy thought and she thought the hat chuckled. _

"_Hmm, I would put you in Gryffindor my dear, but it seems as if, you were better off in…"_

"_In? In where?" Lucy asked and there was a moment of silence._

"_In Slytherin."_

"_Slytherin? Isn't that house, evil?"_

"_Evil? Of course not, it is where many strong leaders have been in."_

"_Oh really? But isn't every Weasley in Gryffindor?"_

"_Yes, we can put it that way, surly you would be great in that house though."_

"_Well, If you think-," Lucy started, but she couldn't finish her thought because she heard the hat yell out, _

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lucy gave out a small smile and saw the raised eyebrows of Teddy Lupin, her sisters open mouth and the gasps coming from the whole hall. Lucy went over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Scorpius who gave her a friendly, yet mischievous smile. She watched as Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw and she was glad she wasn't the only one not sorted into Gryffindor that year.

After dinner, she made sure not to run into any of her cousins and bumped into Professor Longbottem.

"Lucy, great job!" he said trying to sound confident.

"Thanks, but did the hat make a mistake?" she asked and Neville hesitated before smiling, "Of course not, you were meant to be in that house."

Lucy felt as if that was a bad thing.

_Lucy is the way she is because she was not sorted into Gryffindor._

That would change her life forever.

* * *

_Reviews Make Me Smile :D :D 3 3_


	12. Bullying

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 645_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Molly, Scorpius  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #12: Bullying  
_Authors Notes:_ I AM SO SORRY! I can't belive I havn't updated in so long. I'm super mad at school, but I promise I will be updating more often. And now I have new rule cause I think I might close this story so...to post a new chapter **I WILL NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW!** I know that may sound wimpy, but one review means the world to me! SO please, REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! Also, **If you have any ideas for chapter feel free to tell me! The more ideas the better! :)** __  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

_

* * *

_

Reason number Twelve: _Being Bullied, Made Her Stronger_

Backstabbers made Lucy break and fall during her first year at Hogwarts. It started off with one tiny joke, and it ended up with her eating lunch in the bathrooms and silently crying herself to sleep at night. It wasn't the Slytherins, who betrayed her. No, it was her own sister and cousins. It was if they thought she was "black sheep" of the family and she was. Never was a Weasley in Slytherin, until she came along. Lucy didn't even have the nerve to owl her parents what house she was in. Until, Molly had to tell them and Lucy was getting handfuls of letters from relatives.

_Lucy congrats! Uncle Harry and I are so proud of you. Don't worry, you'll do great! _

_Lucy have fun in your new house. Don't be upset, no one's mad, Uncle Ron and I are a bit surprised, but I know you will be just fine._

_Well what do you know? My sweet little niece is in Slytherin, never expected that. Just kidding Luce, I know you'll kick Malfoy's butt for your Uncle George._

_Luce, Luce, Luce, Aunt Fleur and I are so proud of you. Really though, Slytherin, you should have told that hat to put you in Gryffindor. No worries though, I know you'll make history. You will, I mean it._

_Lucy, don't let anyone put you down. I promise, as your favorite uncle (and not trying to be arrogant or anything) but, you will be the best Weasley ever in Hogwarts. I assure you. Don't let your cousins' rain on your parade kid. Cause if they do…let's just say your Uncle Charlie will kick their butts. I'm kidding, but really, don't be down or anything kid, cause there are so many things in store for you. _

_Lucy, honey, your father and I are so proud of you. Don't be sad or scared, I know Slytherin isn't what any of us expected, but we love you so much. I assure you, your father is as proud as he was when Molly was sorted into Gryffindor. Lucy, your father may be uptight and strict, but he loves you no matter what. I promise that you will have a great time at Hogwarts. Make new friends, be good and study hard. _

Lucy read over these letters hundreds of times, but the false encouragement from her relatives wouldn't stop the hisses and whispers as she walked through the corridors of the school.

"Traitor." She would hear from some Gryffindors, and she swore, as she past by Rose and a group of her friends she made out the rapid whisper, "Smell that? It's just nasty little Lucy walking by."

Molly wasn't even attempting to help her little sister. She would watch as kids threw paper and try to trip her in the corridors, but she still wouldn't help her. Constant letter came coming in from her parents, asking about Lucy. Was she all right? Why did she never owl them? There was one answer for that.

The whole school hated Lucy Weasley.

Well, not really the whole school. The Slytherins were really the only ones who thought she was not that bad. Some of the Ravenclaws were even impressed by her straight O Average. Yet, even though her grades were impressive, it wasn't enough to stop the continuous laughter and remarks made. Scorpius, her new found friends, would always back her up and started to walk with her during switches for classes a month before winter break. Yet, all the name calling and attempts to trip her made her realize that even though the school hated her, she could still find a way out. There was always a way out.

_Lucy is the way she is because bullying made her stronger._

And don't forget with the help of Scorpius Malfoy of course.

* * *

_ONE Review will make me smile! :)_


	13. Friends

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 640_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Scorpius, Pricilla Zabini, Audrey  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #13: Friends  
_Authors Notes:_ YAY! I updated! :) Introducing, Pricilla Zabini, Next Chapter...**I NEED IDEAS!** :) And Remeber: **ONE REVIEW PLEASE! To continue**__  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirteen: _Lucy had Nasty Friends_

Lucy didn't have many friends. All of them were in Slytherin and everyone else was her enemy, even Molly. Yet, she did two close friends. One was Scorpius Malfoy who she met at a Ministry of Magic Party. He was nothing what her uncles, had said. Scorpius wasn't mean or cruel like his father. He was nice, sweet and quiet, like his mother Astoria Greengrass. Lucy would find it amusing that every time she and Scorpius would pass by Rose, there would always be a trace of hatred and jealousy in her eyes. Lucy was young enough and had many older cousins to know that Rose was in love with Scorpius. He just didn't feel the same way.

Not only did Lucy enjoy the fact of having something over Rose, but she would continuously find herself staring as she sat next to him in Charms. She would lean in to see those cold, yet soft, grey eyes and resulted into her books flying. Lucy didn't understand the feeling of her stomach tingling every time she saw him, and the way she would nonstop stare at his eyes and hair. Lucy though, never considered herself in love.

Lucy Weasley doesn't believe in love.

Aside from Scorpius, her other close friend, was Pricilla Zabini, daughter of Blaise and Pansy Zabini (Also known as Pansy Parkinson to her parents.) She was the nastiest girl Lucy had ever met, and that was the reason why she was her friend. Pricilla was not only nasty, but she was stunning. Her chocolate brown skin complemented her caramelized, silky, long hair every time it would dance in the wind. Her eyes were a deep hazel and shaped in perfect almonds with rounded corners. Lucy would always think the Pricilla was a goddess.

Was Pricilla ever nasty to Lucy? Many times, but that didn't stop Lucy from hanging out with her. They fitted together like two pieces from a puzzle. Lucy was particularly nasty, at some points when a person did pick on her too much, she would explode. That really was never a happy sight to see, and could she have landed Roxanne in the hospital wing, when she told all her cousins that Lucy was no longer part of the family for she seemed to be evil? Yes, Lucy could have, with no problem, put Roxanne in the hospital wing. Did she do that? No, because if it weren't for Scorpius and Pricilla, who dragged her away from her open mouthed cousins, nothing bad happened.

_Lucy, Molly told me that you are friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Pricilla Zabini. I have no problem with that, but your father, and many of your aunts and uncles are very worried about you. Why haven't you written to us? Your father and I are getting worried. I know, school is tough and Molly has told us that some kids have been bullying you, but you shouldn't let them get in your way. Lucy write, I mean it. If you don't you're going to be in so much trouble when you come home for Christmas Holiday. I love you Lucy and your father wishes you best of luck. _

Lucy crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the Slytherin's fireplace that night.

"Something wrong?" Pricilla asked, a grin on her pale face, even though she was golden brown.

"Just some problems with my mum and dad." Lucy sighed as Scorpius gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me about it." Pricilla groaned, slamming Hogwarts A History and threw it on the floor.

"Your parents are cool, no, Famous!" Pricilla exclaimed over dramaticly.

"Thats what you think." Lucy muttered as the three watched the letter burn into ashes.

_Lucy is the way she is, because her friends are nuts._

Pricilla is particularly nasty, not nuts, maybe a mixture of both.


	14. Nagging Letters

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 676_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Scorpius, Pricilla, Molly, Percy  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #14: Nagging Letters  
_Authors Notes:_ Least favorite chapter really...sorry! I need my **One Review to Continue!** and some **MORE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! :)** __  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

Reason Number Fourteen:_ She hates it when her parents send her nagging letters._

Percy and Audrey had enough, after several weeks of no answers from their youngest daughter, Lucy receive another, heated, letter from her father.

The Slytherin common room was empty because everyone was asleep except for those three. The fire crackled and the smoky feel from the flames, embraced the room. Lucy received the note at lunch and the three sat on one of the big, green, squishy sofa's as Pricilla and Scorpius were looking over her shoulder, reading the letter with her.

"Do you mind?" Lucy snapped, irritated, and pulled the letter away from their sight. "I'm trying to read it myself, and Scorpius, your breathing on my neck."

He raised an eyebrow and Pricilla grinned, "Luce, you're going to tell us what it says anyway, so might as well let us read it."

Rolling her eyes and giving up, Lucy read the letter, Pricilla and Scorpius closing in beside her.

_Lucy, your mother and I have had enough with your unbreakable streak of silence. We know you don't have an owl, but you could always borrow Richard from Molly. Still, we've heard from your sister and several of your older cousins that you are friends with Pricilla Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy._

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Pricilla asked, but the other two snapped at her and began to read again.

_Lucy, they don't seem like good kids. If they are, then I'll be proven wrong. Still, you have to be careful. Molly has told us that you've been very upset since the sorting. Everyone is surprised that you ended up in Slytherin, but we still love you. Molly has also told us that you also are considering on not coming home for winter break. You have to come home, your mother is very worried and we both miss you. Molly is already going to sign you up and if you still refuse to go, I'll make sure your cousins drag you onto that train. Honey, write back, please. We need to hear from you. I love you, and your mother and I'll see you soon._

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Pricilla and Scorpius stared at Lucy for and response.

"Will you write back?" Scorpius asked and she shook her head.

"No…I'm not going to talk to them." Lucy sighed crumpling up the piece of paper.

"But, he LOVES you and wants to HEAR from his sweet little Lucy." Pricilla said smiling.

"Leave her alone Pricilla." Scorpius snapped, "Lucy, talk to them. Just send them a letter saying your okay."

"No, they're going to keep nagging me. I can't, and Molly is a big idiot for telling them everything. It's always, Molly this, Molly that." Lucy sighed.

"Then don't listen to them Luce, they're your parents, they're supposed to bug you." Pricilla said cheerfully.

"Sure, whatever you say." Lucy said sarcastically.

The next day, Lucy was surprised when Molly came up to her, Pricilla and Scorpius in the hall.

"Lucy, we need to talk." She whispered, eyeing the two who returned the glare, and she quickly added, "Privately."

"If you don't like us you could just say it to our faces." Pricilla snapped as Scorpius dragged her away.

"Sorry about her." Lucy said shifting on her feet, "She's like that."

Molly sighed, "Lucy, I didn't sign you up to go home for Christmas."

Lucy felt her breath stop momentarily and blinked, a sign she gives when she's in a silent shock. A group of Ravenclaws passed by, throwing pieces of crumpled up paper at her in the process.

"Leave her alone." Molly snapped at them and pulled Lucy by the arm away from the snickering group.

"You did what?" Lucy asked blankly and Molly smirked, "I know I'm crazy, but I think you'd rather stay here then go home."

Lucy nodded slightly in agreement, "But what about mum and dad?"

"I'll cover for you. Don't worry, I'll will." Molly said and took a glance at her watch, "I have to go."

Before she could walk off, Lucy ran into her sister's arms. "Thanks Molly."

"No problem Lucy. No problem." She whispered and ran off the corridor.

"So what did you perfect sister want?" Pricilla asked coming up from behind Lucy.

"She wanted…she wanted to make me happy for once." Lucy replied swing her bag over her shoulder and walked down to her next class.

_Lucy is the way she is because she hates it when her dad sends her nagging letters._

_Molly though, makes the day all better._

* * *

**ONE REVIEW**_ will make me smile! :)_


	15. Secound Thoughts

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 437_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Teddy Lupin, Daphne Greengrass, the older sister of Astoria Greengrass (Malfoy)  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #15: Secound Thoughts  
_Authors Notes:_ WOOHOO! 2nd chapter in one day! I didn't even wait for a review. :) Still, PLEASE REVIEW! :) I find this chapter very cute, because Teddy to me, is a good, older brother figure to Lucy and later on, he'll be verrryyyy important ) Remeber **ONE REVIEW!** __  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Fifteen: _Lucy hates having second thoughts._

Lucy was having second thoughts about not going home over Winter Holiday. Teddy Lupin cornered her in the library one day, his hair a fierce red and his eyes an intense blue. Lucy found herself gawking at him for several seconds and returned back to earth when he took a seat next to her. Teddy Remus Lupin had a charm with all the girls, especially Victoire Weasley and as clever as Lucy was, she could always catch the sparkle in Victoire's eye every time Teddy Lupin passed her. That night, Lucy was studying before winter break and as Teddy took a seat beside her he ruffled her hair instantly, because he loved to bother the Weasley kids.

"Stop…stop…stop!" Lucy hissed, pushing his hands away. He smiled and took the book she was reading, and slid it away from her.

"Teddy, stop. I need to study!" Lucy whined trying to grab the book back from him.

"No, not until you give me one good reason why you're not going home for winter break." He replied, testing her.

"That's none of your business." She snapped back and he raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy, you have to go home and see your parents. They miss you."

"And how do you know that?" she asked staring him straight into his deep blue eyes, which immediately turned a calm green. She noticed the change and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, go home, take a break, be a good daughter." He said and she rolled her eyes, "I'm never going to be a good daughter Teddy."

As she left him her head was spinning and she found herself running down the corridor and into Daphne Greengrass, the head of Slytherin house's room. After knocking several times the door opened and Daphne Greengrass stared at the young girl, her big brown eyes studying the panic, more of a tension in her glowing, blue eyes.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" she asked gesturing the girl inside the office.

"I want to sign up to go home for winter holiday." She said rapidly and Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to go home." She questioned the tiny, blonde, adolescent who swayed back and forth as she stood.

Lucy bit her lip. This is why she hated when she had second thoughts. She didn't know if they were the right choice.

_Lucy is the way she is because she hates having second thoughts._

And that night, she found herself packing to go home.

* * *

_One Review will make me smile :)_


	16. Long Car Rides

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 979_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Molly, Audrey, Percy  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #16: Car Rides  
_Authors Notes:_ WOOHOO! I updated again, sorry it's been a while, but school just ended for me so I have all Summer! Still, PLEASE REVIEW! :) **I find this chapter very sad and I am considering divorce with Percy and Audrey, but I need your input! and remeber at least ONE REVIEW! for the next chapter.**_**_  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

Reason Number Sixteen: _Lucy lover long car rides_

Lucy used to love long car rides. They gave her time to think and dream. Whenever Audrey or Percy would try to talk to her, there would never be an answer. Molly would always be immersed in a book and Lucy would just be looking out the window, watching the world pass by.

"Those girls are too quiet." Audrey would always mutter.

Percy would always smile and shake his head, "It's better than them screaming all the time."

The day when Molly and Lucy went home for winter break, Lucy felt overwhelmed.

First of all, once she got off the train, several of her uncle's bombarded her with questions about Slytherin house. She answered each with a lie.

"_Any friends?"_

"_Tons." _

"_How's the common room?"_

"_Not so comfy actuall."_

"_How's the Malfoy kid?"_

"_He's…,"_

"_Well?"_

"_He's…"_

"_A stinky, no good git?"_

"_Sure, Uncle George, we can go with that." _

After the numerous questions, Charlie was able to steer her over to Audrey who hugged her tightly. Lucy just wanted to go home, but her mother, who was a talkative woman, kept her and Molly waiting for a good half hour. After several glares from her cousins and some uneasy smiles from her aunts and uncles, Lucy finally sat comfortably in the backseat of her mother's car.

"Where's dad?" she asked, after noticing that he wasn't there. Audrey put on some sunglasses, looked at her youngest daughter in one of the mirrors and smiled.

"He's meeting the minister of magic from America today." She said and started the car. "He said that he would come home as soon as he can.

"What time will he be coming home?" Molly asked.

"Maybe at five or six, he'll try to make it for dinner." Even though Audrey smiled Lucy was smart. She could see the disappointment in her mother's eyes through the thin, black glass. "He really wanted to be here though."

"Of course, we know." Molly said in a convincing, _I understand, _voice.

Their house was a good half hour from Kings Cross. They lived in a small England Suburb twenty minutes from Saint Ottery Caterpole. Their house, was in the middle of the suburb, nestled between other houses. During the car ride, Lucy wondered if she made the right choice of going home.

Yet, when she sees the disappointment in her mother's faces, whenever her father is late, she wouldn't want to do anymore damage to make the disappointment grow. She could only imagine her mother's face if only Molly were to come home.

"You girls hungry?" Audrey asked, as she pulled in front of the house.

Lucy shook her head and stepped out of the car. She looked over the three story house. It's outer layer, painted a pale green, with the roof, a neat, clean white. It's glass windows, were clear and glistened in the sun. The path to the house, started from the sparkling, white fence that wrapped around the rest of the house. Stones, laid out to fit perfectly, made up a path, with a variety of flowers on the sides. A small fountain was donated by the Minister of Magic from France to the family and was what marked their home.

Lucy walked up the four steps to the porch, and took the door knob which was cold to the touch. She opened, the door and stepped inside the foyer, where she heard several barks. The family's two dogs, Sadie and Reggie, ran up to her and started nudging at her feet. She took in the familiar scent of the house, fresh with a hint of lavender.

Her mother and sister followed her inside, and at that moment, a silver, glowing, owl was swooping down out of thin air. Percy's voice filled the room.

"_Can't make it for dinner, I have a last minute meeting, don't know what time I'll be back. Tell the girls, I love them." _

With that, his patronus dissolved and out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see her mother biting her lip and not trying to frown.

"All right then, girls go upstairs and unpack."

They did and as Lucy was unpacking, she couldn't help, but notice her mum's voice downstairs. As she opened, her door, she could see that Molly, was sitting at the top of the stairs, where their mum couldn't see her, listening to the conversation. Lucy joined her sister as her mother rambled on.

"_No, Percy come home."_

"_I don't care who he is, your daughters are waiting for you."_

"_Do you know what they are going through?"_

"_Okay so maybe you do, but at least come home for dinner."_

"_And why not?"_

"_To hell with the meeting, just reschedule it."_

"_Yes you can, you're the minister of magic for Merlin's sake."_

"_Shut up…just shut up." _

"_I SAID SHUT UP!"_

"_This isn't about what happened last week…this is about being here for your daughters." _

"_Me? You think this is all my fault?"_

"_Fine, if you think that, then don't even bother coming home." _

"_Yes I mean it!"_

"_FINE!" _

Lucy and Molly shared a _this is not good_ look and hurried off to their bedrooms before Audrey could see them. Lucy was able to catch a glimpse of several tears, running down her mother's face.

Lucy whished that the car ride was much longer, because one, she wouldn't have gotten the patronus slash message, and two, she wouldn't have had to see their mother cry for the first time.

_Lucy is the way she is, because she loves long car rides._

_If only on that day, it were thirty seconds longer. _

* * *

_One Review will make me smile :) and continue onto the next chapter :D_


	17. Alarm Clocks

itle: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 561_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Audrey, Percy  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #17: alarm Clocks  
_Authors Notes:_ WOOHOO! I updated again and twice in the same day! :) didn't even wait for a review...but I still want one! PLEASE!,** remeber at least ONE REVIEW! for the next chapter. Please I know I update without reviews, but I do appreciate them, they make me day, so read and REVIEW! :) 3**_**_  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Seventeen: _Lucy hates Alarm Clocks_

Lucy hated alarm clocks, because they were noisy, loud and she never liked being woken up by this continuous beep that wouldn't stop unless she hit the button labeled, _snooze._ She would rather be woken up by Sonny who always curled up with her at night.

After the _phone incident_ Lucy and Molly stayed upstairs for awhile doing absolutely nothing. It was if they were prisoners in their own home. Lucy didn't mind, she liked her room, it was cozy and a calming place to be. Half of the time she wrote a letter to Pricilla and Scorpius. They were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays because; both of their parents were going to the Caribbean for Christmas.

_Hey guys,_

_There are tons of problems at home. Mum was fighting with dad on the phone, Molly and I heard them and it seems that she kicked him out. Merlin, I hate the feeling, but if they get a divorce I swear…I'll be such a wreck. Molly, Molly was in disbelief when we heard mum yelling, but she saw what happened. She knows the risk. I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually come home. I should have stayed with you guys. Home is just too much drama. Well, have a Happy Christmas._

She didn't realize she fell asleep while writing the letter, because her alarm clock went off at two in the morning.

"Stupid thing…doesn't know the time." She muttered and wondered if she could sneak into Molly's room to borrow Richard.

Opening her door, she started to walk toward to her sister's room when she finally noticed the voices from downstairs. Slowly she walked down the stair and walked over to the kitchen, peering from behind the doorway.

"Shut up! SHUT UP PERCY!" Audrey screamed as he held onto her wrists, preventing her from hitting him.

"No, calm down Audrey, you'll wake the kids." He snapped.

"Like you care about our daughters." She replied coldly, pulling away from him, rubbing her wrists.

"I do, I love our daughters very much, and I love you." He said.

"Yet it's always excuses, excuses." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you want from me Audrey? What the hell do you want?" he yelled shaking her shoulders. She didn't know how to respond and shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Do you want a divorce? Do you?" he whispered, running a hand down her hair. Her mouth opened slightly and her grip around him loosened.

"Do you want a divorce? If it makes you happy…I-I don't know how we're going to work this out Audrey." He whispered again.

"I want you to be here for the family. Ever since you became minister of magic…it hasn't been the same." She cried and he pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been a good father or husband. Please, honey, forgive, let's start over." He said and she nodded. They both leaned in kissing each other under the kitchen's late night glow.

Lucy found herself smiling as she went back to bed and ripped up the letter she just wrote.

_Lucy is the way she is because she hates alarm clocks._

_But they are the reason she knew her parents still loved each other. _

* * *

_REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! 3 3 _


	18. Coffee

itle: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 868_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Audrey, Percy  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #18: Coffee  
_Authors Notes:_ Thanks for the reviews :) Made me day, I was screaming when I saw them. So, this chapter, is really suckish. In my opinion, its not my favorite, but its up to you guys. I'll update soon, **If I get my One Review :)** **and next chapter, I'm thinking about writing, Christmas Holiday Drama. Input, Please :) **_**_  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Eighteen: _Lucy thinks coffee starts conversations_

Lucy found her dad at the dining room table that morning. His hair was messier, which was odd and he bit on a piece of toast as he read the Daily Prophet. She hesitated before taking slow and steady steps toward him. She noted the fresh, scent, crisp in the air. It was like a dark, roasted vapor that tickled her nose.

Hazelnut?

Just a pinch.

Chocolate?

Maybe…but not all of it.

"Hi dad." She said, slipping into the chair next to him.

Looking away from a colorless article he scanned his youngest. After several seconds of silence he smiled, and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, hugging his daughter tightly.

"There's my little girl." He said, kissing her forehead.

Slowly pushing herself away and smiling, she glimpsed at her father's cup. The roasted scent led to the rim and she could see the deep chocolate layers swimming in the cup. Her curiosity grew and she leaned in closer taking in the multitude of chocolate, nuts and a hint of cinnamon. She didn't even realize that she was halfway up her chair, and on the table, hovering over the cup.

Percy, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised, said, "Lucy, sweetie, what on earth are you doing?"

She was frozen, as if the drink had some sort of spell that made it irresistible. Percy gently grabbed her waist and pulled her back into her chair.

"Oh…sorry dad." She said still starring at the cup and pointed at it. "What is that?"

Percy smiled, ruffling her hair, which was already attempting to survive morning bed head.

"It's called coffee, Lucy. Your mother wants me to drink it more often." He said looking over an article.

"Can I try it?" she asked reaching for the handle, but Percy beat her to it.

"No, kids can't drink it. You'll get too jittery." He explained and she shrugged.

"Where mummy?" she asked and she noticed how his lip tightened a bit and how he gripped the paper, hard enough to produce a loud crunch.

"Upstairs, still sleeping." He said in a _nothing's wrong_ tone. Lucy knew her father well enough to know that he was lying.

"Daddy…" she started and he glimpsed at her, nodding slightly.

"Are you and mummy fighting?" she asked. Percy frowned, releasing the newspaper.

"No, no, of course not, why would you think that?" he asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I heard you two fighting last night." She admitted and he sighed.

"Lucy, your mother and I love each other very much." He said. "We do, and whatever you heard last night…was nothing. The two of us resolved it and everything will be okay sweetheart. I promise."

She nodded and there was an awkward silence. Percy returned to the newspaper and Lucy grabbed a piece of toast. She continued to eye the coffee cup and her father.

_He still love her…he does._

_What if he's lying?_

_Shut up Lucy, he wouldn't lie to you. _

_He's your dad._

_But…no shut up Lucy, Shut up, shut up, shut up. _

_It was just a small fight…really small. _

_And what about that coffee thing, it smells so…good._

_Mum hates that word, it smells, delectable. _

"Dad…" she said and he looked up again.

"Yes honey?" he asked sarcastically. "You are full of questions today."

"Can I pretty please, try some coffee." She asked, inching closer to him. She rested her head on him and pouted her lips slightly. It was something she did to get what she wanted. Percy could never resist when she did that, her big blue eyes and pleading expression.

After a sigh he nodded and pushed the cup toward her. "Here, it's hot."

He watched as she blew onto the rim, brought it to her lips and took a sip. Instantly she spit it out onto the table.

"It's all right. I'm not too big of a fan either." He said, taking out his wand and cleaned the splatter on the table.

"Bitter." She said swallowing more toast.

"Very." He responded and they both smiled.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you are just like your mother." He sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"She is."

The two looked over their shoulders to see Audrey walking over to them. She kissed Lucy on the top of her head, just like Percy and took a seat next to him. They shared a quick kiss and Lucy shared one of those _secret _glances with her dad. Percy passed a hand down his wife's combed, shiny, fruit scented hair as she took a sip of coffee.

"Hazelnut…my favorite." She said and handed it to Lucy. "Here sweetie, try it."

"She already did. If you don't want spit all over you, take it away from her." Percy said and they all laughed.

_Lucy is the way she is because she thinks coffee starts many conversations._

_But it tastes bitter, like her parent's fight and smells so sweet, like the time when they all laughed. _

* * *

_Reviews make me smile :) and Continue! ;)_


	19. Staring

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _771__  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _The Weasleys, Lucy, Molly, Audrey, Percy__  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #19: Staring  
_Authors Notes:_ I still don't like this chapter. I felt rushed when I wrote it, so its not great, sorry! :( Remember **One review needed to continue! :) **__and Ideas are much appreciated! 3 _  
**Shoutouts: Okay New info section. SHOUTOUTS! They are for the people who have reviewed the last chapter, because they are the reason I have updated, so thank you! :)  
***To **_ermireallydontcare, Thank you so much for your review and you also have wrote other for some previous chapters :) Also, thanks for reading! _**  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Nineteen: _She hates it when people stare _

"Mum…I don't like it." Lucy wined pulling at the hem of her dress.

"Lucy, just wear it. It's Christmas." Audrey snapped, pushing her daughter out her bedroom doorway and pulling her down the stairs.

"It itches." Lucy whined again, and Audrey, scanned her youngest. The dress stopped a good half inch above her knees and as it went up, its black fabric curved around her waist and upper body, hanging by two, thin, spaghetti straps.

"Honey it looks fine." She said and handed her a thin, black laced covering. "Wear it or else your father will kill me if you go there with nothing covering your arms."

They met Molly by the fireplace, wearing a dress similar to Lucy's though it was in a dark scarlet. Percy emerged from the kitchen, holding, numerous presents and smiled.

"You ladies all look beautiful." He said as he and Audrey both shared a kiss.

Molly and Lucy made gagging noises as the two parted.

"Oh be quite girls." Audrey said and ushered Molly and Lucy into the fireplace.

Lucy traveled by floo powder many times and once Molly and Lucy reached the Burrow, she still felt as if she would throw up. There were several hellos from their aunts, yells from their uncles and kisses from their grandmother.

Their parents followed, and Molly ushered the whole family to sit down for Christmas Dinner. As plates were being past and conversations were started, Lucy couldn't help but notice many of her cousins _staring_ at her. Lucy hates it when people _stare_ at her, it's as if they're trying to test her, or they know something she doesn't.

After several minutes, George leaned across the table. "Lucy."

She looked up from her plate of mashed potatoes.

"So tell us, how is Slytherin?"

The table's noise quieted down and _all eyes were on her_. She caught a quick glance at her parents. They both smiled reassuringly and Audrey mouthed, _"Go On." _

"Its, very enjoyable, I guess." She said slowly.

"Did you make friends?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…tons." She answered.

"How's the Malfoy kid?" Bill asked.

There was a moment of silence that lasted pretty long, until she answered, "He's…okay."

"Are you friends with him?" Fleur asked.

"We get along." She said hesitantly.

"Is he a no good f-," George started until Angelina kicked him under the table, which made a loud noise.

"He's nice." she said.

"Nice as in he has a nice personality, or nice as in you like him?" Bill asked.

Lucy could feel _every single eye on her_ and her cheeks were burning. "Um…umm, well he's nice as in personality wise."

On the other side of the table Ron nearly choked on his food, which made Hermione elbow him.

"Are you serious Lucy?" he asked.

Silence flooded the table, Audrey and Percy shared uneasy glances and Molly kicked her sister under the table, after several minutes of not answering.

"Oh…yes, I guess I'm serious." She said cautiously.

"So, Teddy I heard that you made the Quiditch team." Charlie said suddenly.

Lucy felt herself breathe again and shared a quick, _Thank You_, glance at her uncle.

As dinner was ending all the kids ran into the living room as the adults stayed to _chat_.

Lucy sat on one of the sofas and Rose came up to her.

"Lucy," she said as her cousin looked up. "You-You look really pretty today."

"Oh, thank you Rose." Lucy said.

"That dress is really nice. My parents would never let me wear that." she said and started to shift back and forth. "Umm…I want to say sorry, for what my dad said at dinner."

"Oh, Rose, it's all right." Lucy said in a confused expression and found herself being _stared_ at again.

"Rose, can you stop _staring _at me?"

"Sorry." She said and walked away.

After several hours, Lucy saw most of the other kids fall asleep on the couches and floors. When her parents called her to say they were leaving, only she and Molly were the only ones who were awake.

"Percy I love your kids, they don't make us carry them home." Bill said, a sleeping Louis in his arms.

"We love them too." Audrey said, slightly pushing them into the fireplace.

_Lucy is the way she is because she hates being stared at._

_But it makes it even worse if you add uncomfortable questions. _

* * *

_Reviews make me Smile! :) 3 and continue! _


	20. Instincts

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,038  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Molly, Audrey, Percy__  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #20: Instincts  
_Authors Notes:_ Another fight with Percy and Audrey :( Sorry, but I wanted a twist...I don't think I'll have them get a divorce though, they're too sweet. Remember **One Review to Continue on :)**_  
Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare, Thank you so much for your constant reviews and I always look foward to them :)  
**_* To **Lovely Rubber Boots, Thank you for your review! I was having such a bad day at the time and you made me happy :D  
*** To **digigirl02, Thanks for the various reviews on previous chapters, I was so excited! **  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty: _Lucy follows her instincts._

"Perce, honey, can I-," Audrey started and automatically Percy grabbed the wine bottle and handed it to her.

"Thank you honey." She said and they locked eyes.

Blue met hazel and they both smiled. Lucy took note of what had happened. Suddenly the phone rang and Percy stood to pick it up.

"Lucy, sit up straight." Audrey said and eyed her husband.

Percy was talking quietly, but Lucy listened closely.

"_Listen, you can do it without me."_

"_Eric, come on, my girls are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." _

"_Just make a few calls."_

"_Do you really need me?"_

"_Ok, ok."_

"_I'll be there in ten minutes." _

Lucy noticed her mother's lip quiver and how she dropped her utensils.

"Are you serious?" Audrey whispered, her eyes narrowing as he took his place back at the table.

"Honey, not now." He whispered back and this time, when their eyes locked there was a tinge of anger, dread, anxiety and apprehension.

"But Perce-," she stared and he shot her a look.

"Not now Audrey." He snapped and she bit her lip, shaking her head.

Lucy looked from the two of them and frowned. Her parents were fighting again and she thought everything would be okay. There were several moments of silence, except for the clatter of the spoons and forks.

"I have to go." Percy said, standing up and kissed his wife on the cheek. Audrey pulled back and after a moment's hesitation she reluctantly kissed him back.

"Bye girls." He said kissing each on the top of their head.

That night, Lucy found her mother crying in the living room. The lights were dim and Lucy saw streams of tears running down her mother's face.

_Lucy go up to her._

_No, no, no, don't she's crying. _

_But she looks so sad._

_She was fighting with dad, of course she looks sad._

_Just go up to her._

_Go._

_GO LUCY._

"Mummy?" she whispered, walking to the edge of the olive sofa.

Audrey looked up and gestured her daughter to come over. Lucy felt her mother, place her on her lap. Audrey held her daughter close and cried on her shoulder.

"Honey, I wish you can't see me like this." Audrey whispered.

"It's all right mum." Lucy replied and Audrey started playing with her daughter's hair.

"Sweetheart, your father…he's just too busy, all the time."

"But…you guys still love each other? Right mum?"

Audrey stared at her daughter and slightly smiled, "Of course honey. Even though we have fights, we still love each other. It's just that, things are tough right now. Now, go sleep, it's getting late."

In her room, Lucy couldn't sleep at all. There were moments when she wanted to scream at her father and times when she wanted to scream at herself. Lucy heard voices downstairs, where they her parents? What if they saw? Could there be a big fight? Lucy listened to all the thoughts in her head and she followed her _instincts_.

_Okay, listen in with the conversations._

_No, its private._

_But you always listen into their conversations._

_Am I talking to myself?_

_Never mind…go listen to them Lucy._

_But-,_

_LISTEN TO THEM!_

She opened her door slightly and looked down to the living room.

"Honey, please, don't cry." Percy whispered next to her on the couch. She didn't answer him and he sighed, inching in closer. "Audrey, sweetie, please. I know things are…hard, but we've talked about this many times. I just want you and the girls to be happy."

She gave out a sob and Percy pulled her in close, "Honey, stop crying. I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that the Ministry needs me."

"I need you Perce. The girls need you. Lucy thinks that we don't love each other anymore. What am I supposed to say to the girl? That we don't love each other?" Audrey snapped in between sobs.

"But we do love each other honey. There have just been some…hard times." He said.

There was a moment of silence, apart from the sobs coming from Audrey.

"Audrey, honey, please…stop crying. We've been through so much." He pleaded. "I promise I'll be at Kings Cross tomorrow."

"Perce…go away." Audrey painfully sobbed.

He grasped her hand, but she pulled away, refusing to meet his eye. He sighed, frustrated and lifted her chin, so she looked into his eye.

"Audrey, honey…" he lowered his voice, "Lucy is watching us from upstairs."

Audrey, without moving her head, brought her eyes upstairs to the door of her daughter's room. There she saw Lucy, standing at her doorway, looking down on the two.

"Percy, stop, I don't care-," she started, her voice raising.

"Honey…please, not in front of her." Percy begged and attempted to grasp her hand again.

She accepted it and he brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Audrey tried not to sob, and whispered, "Perce," She looked into his eyes and brought a hand to his face. "Honey…I don't want to fight anymore."

"Of course…I promise, I promise." He whispered and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Are you serious? Are you?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears.

With a short pause, he nodded, "One hundred percent honey."

She tried to smile, but failed. Yet, her eyes were soft and she nodded. "I love you honey."

Percy was the one who smiled and then said loudly, "Lucy, get down here."

Lucy felt herself melt, and wanted to back away, back into her bedroom where she could just scream.

_Here we go, good job Lucy, look what happened when you follow your instincts._

_Just go._

_Now stay._

_Go in the room._

_See what they need_

_No, no, no…go back to sleep._

_GO BACK TO SLEEP LUCY._

"Oh, sorry mum, dad, just…" she didn't finish the sentence because she slammed the door shut and ran into her bed.

_Lucy is the way she is because she always follows her instincts._

_Which leads into many situations. _

* * *

_Reviews make me SMILE! :)_


	21. Voices

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,554  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Molly, Audrey, Percy__  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #21: Voices  
_Authors Notes:_ Longest Chapter yet :) Kindof predicting future chapters, big things will be happening...duh duh duh -dramatic music on an organ- Your guesses on who this creepy voice, or should I say, voices, will be much appreciated. Also **One Review to Continue on :)**_  
Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare, Thanks you...that is all I'm going to say**_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty One: _Lucy started hearing voices on her twelfth birthday_

"Morning mum." Lucy said as usual.

It has been five days since Hogwarts ended, concluding Lucy's first year. She was relieved when they finally left, but found herself going to Hogwarts again.

"Lucy, honey, eat quickly." Audrey snapped, placing a bowl of cereal in front of her daughters.

It was May second, Lucy's birthday, and the Battle of Hogwarts memorial ceremony. Her father left early in the morning to make sure everything was going smoothly.

_Don't expect anything Luce._

_Of course not_

_But it is your birthday_

_So?_

_YOU DESERVE SOMETHING _

_Your right_

_Wait, I'm right_

_Yes you are_

_Yes I am?_

_Luce, _

_You're talking to yourself again_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

"Lucy, eat." Audrey said as Lucy shoved a spoonful of dry cereal in her mouth.

Molly smiled at her from across the table and softly uttered, "Happy Birthday."

"Molly did you say something dear?" Audrey asked as she quickly took Lucy's breakfast, which only had one spoonful taken out of it.

"No, nothing." Molly replied as Audrey rushed them out of their seats and held on both of her daughters closely.

"Now hold on tight." She whispered.

Lucy felt as if she was on air and suddenly her head began to spin and she leaned onto her mother for support.

"Now let me see you." Audrey whispered, crouching down to Lucy's height. Lucy was wearing a silk, black dress that was cut above her knees. It wrapped around her tightly and was held by skinny, threadlike straps. "Now, if your dad asks you why you're wearing this…just blame it on me."

Lucy nodded and let her mother fix the bow tightly wrapped around her hair.

"Come on girls." Audrey ordered, pulling them quickly through the back of the Great Hall where they appareted to. Lucy scanned the crowd; there were hundreds of people she's seen and a handful of strangers.

Near the back rows, there were family friends, and people she sees in Diagon Alley now and then. As she went further down, more and more familiar faces passed by such as Ministry Officials who smiled, recognizing her from the many times Percy had brought her to work. There were also the teachers of Hogwarts, which included an aged Minerva McGonagall who seemed to have a frown permanently on her face. At the front was where, many "important people", which meant her father, and all of the Weasleys sat. Lucy sat in between her sister and George, whose eyes were not filled with tears, but with dread.

"Hi Uncle George." She said and he acted as if nothing happened. Lucy let it go, people ignored all the time.

Once the ceremony started Lucy had to survive through three hours of speeches from her father, Uncle Harry and various battle survivors. Several times she fell asleep, until Molly nudged her awake and once it was all over, half of her cousins were not awake.

"You could have let me sleep." Lucy muttered to her sister who shrugged.

After numerous pictures, her family finally brought her to the Burrow, where she and her cousins automatically went upstairs.

"Louis, why do you have a present?" Bill asked as his youngest passed him, on the way up the stairs.

All the adults turned to look at the blonde child who held a neatly, aquamarine wrapped present.

"It's for Lucy dad, remember?" Louis said.

Lucy stopped midway up the stairs, concealed from their view and listened.

_You listening again_

_I'm listening again_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

"For Lucy?" Bill asked and Louis nodded.

"For Lucy, her birthday is today." He said a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

That's when all hell broke loose. Fleur and Angelina appareted to go buy gifts, Ginny and Hermione hurriedly made decorations and Audrey assisted Mrs. Weasley bake the cake. The men on the other hand, just paced the room, back and forth.

"Louis, go upstairs, stall her." Charlie said, pushing forward.

"They're rushing aren't they?" Lucy asked, meeting her cousin half way up the stairs.

"Sorry, but yes, they are." Louis sighed and handed her the gift, "Happy Birthday, my sister's gifts are in there also."

"Thanks Louis." She said accepting the box.

_See he's nice_

_Sure he is_

_He is_

_SHUT UP_

Lucy once again, she stormed out that night.

"NO ONE CARES!" she screamed at everyone who stared, shocked at the table as she flung the cake aside.

"Lucy…" Percy sighed, standing from his seat, but she burst out the door and just ran.

She was very good when it came to hiding. As the darkness wrapped around her she stopped running and heard the distant yells of her name.

Then she felt her head grow heavy and suddenly, collapsed.

That's when the voices started.

"_Listen, they know nothing" the voice hissed through her head._

"_But when will you be ready?" Another asked._

"_Soon…" _

"_Soon as in?"_

"_SOON!" _

"_But-,"_

"_No buts, one day…they'll pay again."_

"_But you have failed, twice."_

"_Three times a charm."_

"_But sir, how will we know when to strike?"_

"_When the time is right, just wait and see."_

"_But Potter."_

"_No one cares about Potter these days; he's just an ordinary person now."_

"_There's someone else."_

"_And that is?"_

"_We need…" _

"LUCY!" Charlie yelled, shaking her awake.

She opened her eyes and squinted as a bright light from his wand made her head spin.

"Merlin, Lucy, you've been out here for five hours." He said franticly pulling her up from the ground. "Oh, look at you." He whispered, trying to comb through her tangled, mud infested hair.

"Uncle Charlie-," she started, but he interrupted and grasped her shoulders.

"Merlin, your freezing, why on earth would your mother let you wear just this." He snapped, taking off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Come on, your parents are worried sick." He said, pulling her along mud and swamp.

The Burrow was miniature from where they stood and Lucy could only see the vivid golden glow from the windows. She turned her head and saw a shadow that swiftly scampered out of sight.

She froze and tugged on Charlie's arm. "What was that?"

He became still and looked around the darkness. "Nothing Lucy, keep walking."

She did and noticed his grip around her tightened, how their pace quickened and the distance between them was less because he pulled her in close.

"_He was seen" a voice, dry and filled with hatred snapped._

"_Dammit, by who?"_

"_That Weasley girl, the minister's daughter and Charlie Weasley."_

"_Oh really?"_

"Shut up." Lucy whispered and smacked her head with her free hand which made Charlie look at her strangely.

"I didn't say anything." He said as he lifted her across a wide puddle.

"Sorry, talking to myself." She explained and he smiled.

"Of course you were."

The two nearly reached the Burrow, where Percy and Audrey were already waiting outside. They ran over to their daughter and held her tightly.

"Don't you dare even do that again." Audrey snapped in between frantic sobs.

"She was at least a good mile or two away." Charlie whispered to Percy.

"_What did he say?"_

"_They're outside."_

"_And the girl?"_

"_She's there."_

"_Who else?"_

"_Parents and Uncle."_

"_What will he do?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_NOTHING?"_

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled again, Audrey's mouth opened slightly and Percy raised an eyebrow before he snapped, "Lucy, we didn't even say anything about you."

"She said the same thing when I was with her." Charlie said and they all looked at her worriedly.

"What has gotten into you?" Audrey asked, pushing her hair back.

"Nothing!" she whined.

"Lucy, don't give me that tone." Audrey admonished, "Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

As the two walked toward the Burrow, Percy was frustrated and he asked Charlie, "Did something happen when you found her?"

"She was fine, when I found her she wasn't conscious, but she seemed fine." Charlie said, reassuringly, patting his younger brother's back, "But,"

"But?" Percy asked, leaning in.

"She saw something." Charlie whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"She thought she saw something, or someone. I didn't want to worry her, but it seemed like someone was following us."

"Let's get inside." Percy said and the two walked toward the Burrow.

"_They know."_

"_They do?"_

"_He heard them talking outside last night."_

"_What will we do?"_

"_Kill them?"_

"_NO, not yet."_

"_You always ruin the fun."_

"_Deal with it."_

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed and ended up having everyone staring at her that morning at the Burrow.

_Lucy is the way she is because on her twelfth birthday, she started hearing voices._

_Everyone thought she was going crazy._

* * *

_Reviews make me smile! :D :D_


	22. Keeping her Mouth Shut

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,219  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Charlie  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #22: Talking  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!  
3) Adding a new cool, "poll" thing, I guess. So at the end of the chapter look at the poll, I'm too lazy to post one and also I want more reviews :) :) _  
Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare, I love your reviews :) I always look foward to them  
***To **RedCloakedMaiden, Don't worry I'll explain the "voices" soon**_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty One: _She loves asking questions and doesn't keep her mouth shut_

Lucy peered down at the miniature sized dragon, that had a purple tint to it, with soft green rays that blended in with the scales.

She was at Charlie's flat because, her mother, was in France for a business trip, and her father traveled to Japan to meet with the Head Minister of Tokyo. Molly was staying with Bill and Fleur, who had enough kids on their hands, so Lucy was stuck with Charlie for three days, once Percy returns.

"Can I touch it?" Lucy asked bringing reaching down to pet the tiny baby dragon.

"No!" Charlie said pulling her hands back. "It's too dangerous."

"But you touched it." She pointed out, testing him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy, your twelve, I'm…well you don't need to know my age, but I am an adult." He replied back, a grin on his freckled face.

"Your point is?"

Charlie laughed at her remark and ruffled her hair before taking the dragon in his hands. "You stay here, while I put this little fellow back."

He went out of the kitchen counter top, took three large steps and started to rummage around the supply closet, or as Lucy calls it the "Closet of things that could kill you."

"Uncle Charlie?" she called, spinning around on the stool she was sitting on.

"Yes." He said, half his body, in the closet.

"Are you allowed to keep dragons here?" she asked and he heard him curse.

"Yeah I can, but just don't tell anyone." He said, closing the closet and jumped back onto his stool, staring across the countertop to her.

"So I'm guessing you can't keep them here." She said.

"Maybe I can, and maybe I will." He replied calmly.

She nodded in defeat and looked around his flat. It was comfy, small and only had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was like a book to Lucy.

The front door led to the foyer, which led to the main hallway, which went onto the living room. Next to that was the kitchen and dining room combined. A few more steps came another hallway, consisting of the closet of things that could kill you, the two bedrooms and two bathrooms. In the living room there were several family pictures on a small shelf and Lucy looked closely to notice one particular photo.

"Who's she?" she asked, pointing to it.

Charlie's face turned dark and he frowned. He stood and took the picture carefully from the shelf and brought it to Lucy. She looked at it closely, it was a man and a woman, she could tell that the man was a young, high spirited Charlie Weasley. The woman beside him, was someone she had never encountered. By the looks of the colorless picture, she was dark haired, bright eyed and her skin was fair.

"Uncle Charlie." Lucy said again, he looked up from the picture and nodded to her. "Who is she?"

"She's a friend Lucy." He sighed.

"Why do you have a picture of her?"

"Because she is a friend."

"I know, but were you two best friends?"

"Sure, we were best friends."

"Did you go out?"

"As friends? Yes, we did."

"No, as if you two were a couple?"

There was moment of silence and Charlie looked back at the picture. The two, looked happy and behind them the sun beamed down, shining bright on their figures.

"Yes, we were a couple." He admitted just in time, before Lucy would have died from the silence.

"Then what happened?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"No."

Lucy frowned, batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"Lucy, that won't work on me."

She continued with the pouting and he groaned several second later.

"Okay, okay, okay, stop. She was my girlfriend, but now she's not anymore."

"That's it?"

"That's it.

"Some story."

"Lucy, don't start with me."

"I'm sorry, but why would you still have a picture with her?"

"Lucy why can you not just stop askin-," he started when a small, animal like cry came from the closet.

Charlie swore again and ran over to the closet, which smoke was slowly coming out of. As he started diving into the killer death trap, Lucy examined the picture.

Then she found it. Both of them were wearing rings on their ring finger in the photo.

"Engaged?" she whispered, looking from the picture to Charlie who struggled while holding onto the same baby dragon, which attempted to fly out of his hands.

She flipped the photo around and she got excited when her eyes rested on a neat, handwritten, statement.

_Charlie Weasley and Isabella Toronto_

_Engaged June 24, 1997_

She scrolled down the back of the picture even further, where faintly, a small message was written.

_May 2__nd__, 1998_

_Death of Isabella Toronto_

"Oh my gosh." She gasped.

"What?" Charlie said, as he firmly closed the closet.

"You- her- ring- me- birthday." She said in cutoff sentences.

"You read the back, didn't you?" he asked softly, sliding the photo away from her.

She nodded. "You two were supposed to get married?" she asked and he nodded back.

"But she died on my birthday, with Uncle Fred." Lucy continued.

"Yes, she did." Charlie answered and looked her straight in the eyes, "Lucy, none of your cousins know about her. So I'm asking you, not to tell them."

"But-,"

"Lucy, I mean it."

"I promise." She said and he placed back the picture in its proper place.

"Do you miss her?" she asked quickly and he stared at her.

"Yes, I do miss her." He answered.

"How old was she?"

"Lucy, you don't need to know that."

"What house was she in?"

"She was from Spain."

"So that explains the Isabella part."

"Yes, yes it does Lucy."

"Who killed her?"

"Lucy, shut up!" Charlie yelled and she began to shrink in the stool.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." She whispered and Charlie sighed.

"I know you didn't mean it Lucy." He said calmly and sat beside her. "Just don't ask me anything else."

"Can I have something to eat?" she said rapidly and he rose an eyebrow, then smiled.

"Sure."

As he started creating a sloppy sandwich she asked him, "How long did you two go out?"

"Lucy-,"

"Sorry, sorry." She said and he placed a not so, appetizing sandwich in front of her.

"Here, eat."

"Uncle Charlie…what is it?" she asked poking at the bread.

"Its food Lucy." He said and took a second look at it. "You know what, I'll take you somewhere."

As they started walking out the front door, Lucy could help but ask, "Was Isabella nice?"

"Lucy-,"

"All right, I'm done."

_Lucy is the way she is because she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut_

_But because of that, she learns secrets_

* * *

**A/N ( PLEASE READ!):  
**_So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I don't think it's that good though :(_

_POLL, Vote, whatever you want to call it, of the week.  
**So please submit your answer as a review and a sentence or two about the actual chapter wouldn't hurt either**(I love reivews) _

_Here we go:_

_Who do you think, are the voices in Lucy's head? _

_A) Fred who never really died, turned evil, and attempted his revenge, but failed  
B) Lord Voldemort and his Followers who want to try to kill Potter for the third time even they should be dead, but I'm cool so I'm able to resurect people  
C) Undercover American Wizards who want to take over England and have failed two times so they are following Weasleys for some reason_

_So there are your three choices :) _


	23. Eric Archibold

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,224  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Charlie  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #22: Talking  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!_  
Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
***To _**_RedCloakedMaiden,  
_**_*To **Andi-Professional Daydreamer**_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty Three: _She got her father's secretary fired._

Lucy never did enjoy summer. Her parents were overprotective, well mostly Percy, and would never leave their daughters alone in the house for hours. Since leaving them at the house was not possible, that meant that they would be at the Ministry all day. Molly, since she was older would stay with Audrey at the headquarters of the Daily Prophet. Audrey was the head editor for the newspaper.

Lucy on the other hand, would stay with Percy at the Ministry. There, she would be stuck in his office all day, sitting in a corner with a multitude of books and various magazines. The week before Hogwarts was supposed to start; Percy was running out of ideas to entertain her.

"Lucy are you okay?" he asked looking up from several pieces of papers.

His eyes wandered over to the right hand corner of the office and looked at his youngest daughter whose nose was stuck in a book.

"Lucy." He repeated loudly, but she still didn't answer him.

Sighing, he continued looking over his papers until Eric Archibald, his young, clumsy secretary barged in.

"Mr. Weasley." He said, Percy and Lucy both looked up. "You're supposed to be in a meeting with-," he looked down on a clipboard and continued. "With…Andrew Hickinbottem in ten minutes on the fifth floor of magical law enforcement."

"Thank you Eric." Percy said and stood from his seat. "Lucy."

She looked at him and he said. "You stay here all right?"

Lucy nodded and ran over to his chair. "Don't mess my desk up." He said over his shoulder before leaving. As he passed Eric, he looked at his secretary and whispered, "Watch her Eric."

The young man nodded hesitantly and followed Percy out. Lucy began spinning on her father's desk chair and looked through his papers when he specifically said not to.

"Let's see." She said and rummaged through his desk drawers. Then she came upon an old newspaper, from the Daily Prophet with a young image of her mother on the front page.

_Audrey Hampton, Missing After Family's Sudden Death _

"No way." Lucy whispered and started reading the article until someone entered the office. She quickly threw the paper aside and saw Eric staring at her.

"Ms. Weasley." He started, pushing his thick, black, glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Are you doing all right?"

"Yes, thank you…Eric." She said. "Call me Lucy."

"Of course Ms. Weasley, I mean Lucy." He said and before leaving looked over his shoulder. "Call if you need anything."

"Eric," she said and he stopped in his tracks.

"Yes Lucy?" his tone had a hint of irritation.

"Can I have some apple juice?"

His mouth opened slightly, but he nodded. "Of course you can but, I must say I am very busy."

She raised an eyebrow was he testing her? "Can I just have some apple juice?"

"Yes, I'll get some." He sighed and left the office.

"Yes I'll get some." She mimicked him in an annoying tone and whispered, "Gosh Eric, stop being so…stupid."

After twenty minutes and no sign of Eric, Lucy sighed and exited her father's office. When she realized that no one was in the corridor, she knew something was up.

Looking back into her father's office for one last time, she started walking through the halls of the ministry. She saw several wizards pass by her, without a glance her way and many owls swooped inches away from her head.

"Lucy?"

She turned and saw her Uncle Ron walking toward her.

"Hello." She said looking up at his stocky figure.

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I think on the fifth floor with someone named Andrew Hiklieybottem." She said slowly.

"You mean Andrew _Hickinbottem?_"

"I guess."

"Come here." He said taking her hand and started leading her through the corridors. "I'm taking you to your dad.

When they reached the fifth floor, Percy was already walking out a door and into the hallway.

"Ron, there you are I just wanted to-," he stopped in his tracks, looking down on his daughter. "Lucy?"

"She was wandering the hallways." Ron explained.

"Lucy, why did Eric let you out of his sight?" Percy demanded and Lucy put on her puppy dog eyes.

"I wanted apple juice!" she said.

"Lucy, Eric is not your slave."

"I know, but he said he would do anything for me!" she explained, "He told me he would get me some juice, but he disappeared for twenty minutes."

"I told you that kid was no good." Ron grumbled as Percy lifted Lucy up and into his arms.

"Thanks Ron." He said to his brother and did one of those, head bob move, which only males seemed to do.

"No problem Perce. Bye Lucy."

Once the two arrived at Percy's office again, Eric was pacing outside the door.

"Where the hell is that brat?" he whispered rapidly.

"Eric, I think I found who you're looking for." Percy said harshly and when Eric looked up, his face was full of shock and even terror.

"Mr. Weasley I can explain, your daughter." Eric started, but Percy brought up a hand.

"Eric, wait." He said and set Lucy down on the young secretary's desk. "Talk to me inside."

Lucy watched as Eric followed her father inside and shot her a _look._

_You got him in trouble._

_It was his fault._

_So, if it weren't for you and your Diva ways, he wouldn't be in this mess._

_Shut up, you should be on my side_

_I am on your side, I'm you dummy._

_SHUT UP_

Lucy jumped off the desk and brought her ear to the door.

"_You can't just leave my daughter alone here Eric."_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but she wanted juice I went to get her some." _

"_For twenty minutes?"_

"_I-,"_

"_Eric, tell me the truth, what were you doing?"_

"_Nothing, nothing."_

"_Eric…"_

"_Mr. Weasley, I was running errands. I can't just babysit your daughter all day. She's twelve; she could have gotten the juice herself."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean-,"_

"_I knew exactly what you meant Eric." Percy snapped, "She's a kid…she needs to be kid."_

"_I know that, I just think that you shouldn't bring her here anymore."_

"_Are you telling me-,"_

"_YES, I am telling you what I think you should hear!" Eric yelled, his voice ringing in Lucy's ears. "And if you can't listen to me, might as well have another secretary."_

The door opened quickly and Lucy fell to the floor, because she leaned in with too much force.

Eric pretended to notice her, and swiftly stepped over the small girl's body and stormed to his desk.

Percy got up and lifted Lucy up. "Come on honey, I'm taking you home."

_Lucy is the way she is because she got her father's secretary fired._

_Just because she wanted some juice._

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Poll:

Did you Like Eric?

A) Yes he was a super duper person :)  
B) No, because he never gave Lucy Juice  
C) Noooo, Audrey was a much better secretary, if you know what I mean ;)

Results from last chapter's poll:

B) VODIE IS BACK...

well I'm not tellling you if it's right or wrong, you have to wait and see! :D


	24. Periods

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,346  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Molly, Louis, Fat Lady, others  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #24: Periods  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!_  
Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Once school started again Lucy couldn't help, but feel sick on her second week. During charms, she felt her absolute worst and raised her hand in the middle of Professor Flitwick's lecture on spell which she forgot the name of.

"Yes Ms. Weasley." He said and all eyes turned to her.

"May I please use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course dear, hurry back though." He squeaked as Lucy barged out of the room and ran up two flights of stairs before bumping into her sister.

"Lucy!" Molly shrieked and looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Don't-feel-good-gotta- use-the-bathroom." Lucy panted, pushing Molly out of the way and sprinted over to the bathroom across the hall.

Molly rapidly followed her sister and entered the bathroom just in time to hear the door of a stall slam shut.

"Lucy," Molly asked worriedly, walking to the stall door. "You okay?"

There was a moment of silence and Molly asked again. "Lucy, Lucy, you okay?

When there was no answer Molly was getting impatient and slammed her hand on the stall door. "Lucy, open the god damn door."

After a flush and a sniff, Lucy opened the door, her face paler than ever.

Molly knew her sister well enough to know that something was wrong.

"Lucy, what happened?" Molly sighed, pulling her sister in.

"I don't feel well Molly." Lucy said in a matter of fact tone.

Looking over her shoulder again, even though they happened to be the only ones in the bathroom Molly whispered, "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I DON'T FEEL WELL!" Lucy whined, her voice rising.

Molly watched her little sister storm out of the bathroom, hoping that all she had was a slight stomach ache.

* * *

Lucy found herself sprinting over to the Gryffindor common room, and hiding in several nooks and crannies along the way.

When she was already in front of the portrait of the fat lady she gave a frustrated groan, realizing that she was not in Gryffindor.

"Password my dear?" the fat lady asked and Lucy shook her head. "Not from Gryffindor."

"Oi! Lucy! Why are you here?"

"Oh my god." Lucy whispered, terrified and turned to see Louis Weasley striding her way.

"Why you over here?" he asked standing in front of her.

Lucy tried to pull her skirt lower without him noticing. "I need my sister."

"Of course you do, I think she's inside." He said.

"Can you get her?"

"How come?" he asked leaning in.

"Louis, I mean it." She said backing away slightly.

"Ah come on Lucy. Why do you need her so badly?"

Lucy was on the verge of tear and her lip began to quiver. Louis wasn't dumb and he knew something was wrong. Even though he was only a year older than her, he treated all his younger cousins like sisters.

"What is it?" he demanded crossing his arms.

"Louis…get my sister!" she complained, pulling her skirt down even farther. This time he noticed, gave out a confused expression and looked down at her legs.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, jumping back slightly, when he took sight of the trails of blood streaming down fair colored legs.

"LOUIS GET MOLLY!" Lucy snapped and he shook his head.

Instantly he took a hold of her shoulders and asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Louis, stop it!" she pushed away from his grip and pulled her skirt down lower.

"Lucy what happened?" he demanded and Lucy bit her lip before saying rapidly.

"Igotmyperiodallright."

"What?"

"Igotmyperiod."

"WHAT?"

"I GOT MY BLOODY PERIOD." She hissed and frantically looking down the corridor to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing." The fat lady exclaimed for it turned out she was listening into the conversation.

Louis stared at his cousin, alarmed and uneasy.

"Get my sister." Lucy demanded her blue eyes staring hard into Louis's. Everyone knew that they should never keep Lucy waiting, ever since the _Eric and Apple Juice _incident and in a swift motion Louis gave out the password and as the fat lady opened her door he yelled, "MOLLY GET OUT HERE!"

"Why?" Lucy heard her sister's voice from a distance, but could tell she was annoyed. Most likely Molly was reading a book and right when she reached the best part where the mysterious stranger was to be revealed, she was being yelled at.

"IT'S LUCY. GET OVER HERE!"

Within second Molly was gripping onto her sister's shoulders. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"Molly it-,"

"I swear, whoever it was I'm going to-,"

"Molly!" Lucy cried out and lowered her voice. "I got it."

"You got what?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"My bloody period!" Lucy snapped, gritting her teeth as if in pain to admit the situation twice.

Louis was hovering behind the two girls and when Molly noticed he was still in their presence she turned to him.

"Louis, can we be alone please."

He nodded in relief and was gone like the wind.

Molly took her sister's hand and walked her to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

_Lucy, Molly wrote to me on what happened. Honey, I don't know why you have a problem of writing to me and your father. We hear more of you from Molly, and I want to hear your side honey. Well, when she told me what happened, I couldn't believe it actually. I didn't even prepare you and to tell Louis the whole thing, I'm so sorry. Your father doesn't know yet, I didn't bother to mention it to him. Lucy, I beg you honey, write back soon. I love you and I want to hear from you._

"Hey Lucy do these look nice?" Pricilla asked her four days later at the Slytherin common room. She showed Lucy her fresh new nails that were of course, green with silver stripes swirling all over the place.

"Molly." Lucy growled softly then raised her voice. "I-hate-you-." Pricilla, not hearing the first part was taken back and scoffed.

"Okay, you don't have to be all PMS on me." Pricilla shot back as Scorpius, who was between the girls began to sink lower on the couch.

"I mean really-," Pricilla continued. "Just because you have your bloody period, does not mean you have to be on full Gryffindor drama queen mode on me and my nails."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

_Reviews make me smile and A/N! _

_Canceling polls, you guys don't like answering them! :( oh well _


	25. The Hampton Five

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: _1,730  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Scorpius, Pricilla  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #25: Hampton Five  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!_  
Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty Five: _Lucy looks and is a Hampton_

"Pansy Parkinson?" Scorpius grinned slightly as Pricilla glared at him.

In between the two, Lucy studied the aged picture. Former Slytherins scared her, not that she met any, but the picture that Pansy brought over surely frightened her. The picture went back to 1997, during the second war. It seemed as if the Slytherin's at the time took a picture of their notorious clan and distributed copies to each.

"Really, Pansy Parkinson?" Scorpius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I swear Malfoy," Pricilla growled through gritted teeth. "You make fun of my mother one more time."

"Hey, Cilla, calm down." Lucy snapped and turned on Scorpius. "Pansy Parkinson happens to be a lovely name."

Pricilla seemed pleased, grinned a mischievous smile and stuck her tongue out at Scorpius, who did the same.

"And I mean really, Pansy Parkinson beats my mother's name." Lucy muttered handing the photo back to her friend before saying. "Audrey Hampton, I mean that is too plain."

Scorpius and Pricilla were both having a contest, trying to find out who tongues' was longer, both freezed. Pricilla stared at her friend, wide eyed and asked, "Your mother is Audrey Hampton?"

Lucy sat up straighter, narrowed an eye and looked around the common room. Shades of emerald streamed into the room and the three were the only ones there.

Lucy lowered her voice, "What do you mean?"

Scorpius leaned in and so did Pricilla, "No, really, she was Audrey Hampton?"

Lucy nodded, and it was one of those rare times when Pricilla's mouth dropped. "Shut up! I knew it! I knew you looked like a Hampton. Well I mean you look so much like your mother!"

"What is so wrong with my mother?" Lucy demanded crossing her arms. "Tell me!"

"They never told you?" Scorpius asked.

"Told me what?"

"Lucy," Pricilla started and they all settled on the squashy, olive couch, in front of the common room's fireplace.

"Did you parents ever tell you about the _Hampton Five?_" Lucy shook her head and Pricilla continued. "Well, almost everyone knows. I guess your parents never bothered to tell you. During the first and second war, many people were left broke. Gringotts had a policy on lending, _loans_. That's when the Hampton Five came in."

"Almost everyone knew about them." Scorpius continued and paused, making sure Lucy was still with him. "People went to their business in numerous places. They were a major franchise. When no one had money, the Hampton Five was the last resort."

"Okay, where is this going?" Lucy interrupted. "What does this have to do with my mother?"

"We're getting there!" Pricilla snapped. "Your mother's dad was the founder of the Hampton Five."

"My mother's father died when she was five!" Lucy retorted.

"Then they lied to you." Scorpius pointed out. "Your mum's father, mother and three older brothers ran the business. That explains the five, but they would also give as many loans as they could to the people who needed it."

"But one family, was limited only, _five_, loans." Pricilla continued. "The family was given as much time to pay off the loan, yet few did. The money on the other hand, was stolen. Your mother's parents and siblings may have run the business, but their employees, made it. Hundreds of people were hired to steal galleons from anyone. That's where they got the funds."

"The Hampton's scheme was later found out." Scorpius said, cutting Pricilla off. "During the second war, they were all on the run, except for your mother; because it was proven that she had nothing to do with the controversy. The Hamptons owed over _five hundred million galleons _to the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry, were just going to throw them all in Azkaban for a few years, but The Dark Lord had a different option. He thought he could use the Hamptons during the war, you know; steal not only money, but everything."

"Your relatives declined though, and they were murdered and found at your mother's apartment." Pricilla said as Lucy's terrified face, seemed to become even more frightened. "Your mum went on the run because everyone though she was the one who killed them. She was missing for over five months and was injured when she ran away. Your dad found her in an alleyway and took her in."

"After the war, your mother's name was cleared, but she was in charge of paying off the five hundred million galleons." Scorpius said. "That was until, your dad helped clear her of all the charges. Everyone hated and still hates the Hamptons. They think the only reason your mother married your dad, was so she could be seen as someone other than a Hampton."

"Scorpius shut up." Lucy snapped, closing her eyes as if in pure pain, hearing the truth. "My mother and father were classmates. They loved each other."

"You're just like her." Pricilla muttered. "Stubborn Slytherin."

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked. "My mum was in Gryffindor."

"Cilla." Scorpius said through gritted teeth as Lucy's mouth began to open.

"You're not telling me-,"

"Yes, I am." Pricilla said sadly, "She was in Slytherin."

"What else will they not tell me?" Lucy groaned plating her face in one of the sofa's pillow.

"That you're not really their daughter?" Pricilla said and it was Scorpius's turn for his mouth to drop.

"Cilla, I swear." Lucy's muffled growl was so intense that it made Pricilla quickly say, "Kidding, kidding."

"You better be, unless you hope to go home this Christmas in nothing but flesh and bones." Lucy snarled and began to pace.

"What the hell is your problem?" Pricilla snapped getting up as well. "It's not my fault your mother had a problem."

"Don't you say anything about my mother." Lucy warned and two girls were ready to pounce on each other.

"You were the one bashing at her in the first place!" Pricilla shouted and the two were inches away from each other.

"Girls, girls." Scorpius said stepping in between the two. "Come on, it was history. No need to be upset. Parents, are parents, they mess up."

"Easy for you to say." Pricilla snapped.

"Oh shut up Cilla, as if your parents are any better." Lucy spat.

"You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Fine!"

As Scorpius watched the two girls wrestle on the floor, he couldn't help, but notice a dark shadow, blocking part of the window that illuminated shades of green into the common room. As he turned around the shadow instantly disappeared and he quickly pulled the two girls apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he demanded and lowered his voice. "Someone just watched us and you two better hope they don't leak it."

"What are you talking about? The only way outside is the common room entrance. Everywhere else is surrounded by the lake." Pricilla said and they all looked toward the window.

"It could've been a fish." Lucy panted.

"But there was a head." Scorpius said.

"Fished have heads Scorpius." Pricilla sighed as the two girls started to walk toward their dormitories.

"You two won't kill each other along the way?" Scorpius asked watching them at the doorway.

"We may fight."

"But we will always be friends."

"You two are impossible." Scorpius sighed.

"It's a girl thing!" Lucy yelled before they all said goodnight.

* * *

_What he see?_

_The Zabini and Weasley Girl fighting._

_Oh really?_

_The Malfoy kid spotted him though._

_No…_

_Yes, he did._

_It will ruin everything._

_No, it won't, we can still get the Ministry._

_And how is that?_

_Inside person well used to be. He worked there, close with almost everybody. _

_Can he get in?_

_Yes_

_Perfect_

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Pricilla said pulling back a bottle. "I didn't know you hated purple."

"Sorry, not you." Lucy said grabbing the bottle and started to lightly paint her nails. "Just my head messing with me."

_Lucy is the way she is because she is a Hampton._

_If only it were not a bad thing. _

* * *

_Reviews make me Smile AND if you do reivew please tell me, what do you think of the story so far? And_

_1) Is Lucy a good Lucy?  
2) Should there be a third war?  
3)I might have Lucy and Audrey have a row. What do you think?_

_IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I'LL CURSE YOU! Just kidding, I'm too much of a wimp to do that. :)_


	26. Ten Minutes

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,150_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Scorpius, Pricilla, Molly, Daphne Greengrass  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #26: 10 Minutes  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!  
3) Sorry, I kind of rushed it a bit with this chapter, not to good D:, I'm excited for my next chapted :)_  
Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
**__*To **The Fourth Black Sister  
***To **Princess Ducky  
***To **selenehekate**  
*To **PixieRose14  
***To _**RedCloakedMaiden**  
_*To** RoseScor90**_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty Six: _It took Ten Minutes for Lucy to think that no one loves her_

"This time I'm not going home for Christmas. I mean it!" Lucy said to her sister who seemed shocked.

It was a week before Christmas break and the two girls met up at a corridor. As the sun was setting, several students passed by and the two sisters were left alone.

"What happened?" Molly asked calmly.

"They never tell me anything!" Lucy complained crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Molly asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"They never tell me anything!" Lucy yelled. "First they lie saying mum was in Gryffindor, but actually, she was in Slytherin!"

"W-what, h-how did you find out?" Molly stammered.

"You see! How come you know?" Lucy demanded and before Molly could open her mouth, Lucy started talking again. "And it just so happens that mum is hated all over the place. No one really likes her because of the Hampton five?"

Molly gasped, looked over her shoulder, grabbed Lucy's arm and ran into the nearest, empty classroom she could find. The classroom was dark and the only sounds were the ticks of the wall clock. It chimed, signaling the ten minutes the girls had before they needed to get to the common rooms.

"Who told you about the Hampton Five?" Molly inquired, looking her sister straight in the eye.

"How come you know?" Lucy snapped back. "Mum and dad tell you everything because you're the family favorite. All I get is secrets and lies."

"Just to let you know," Molly said cooly, gritting her teeth. "I overheard mum and dad talking about it. So don't go off blaming me for this."

"I didn't say I was." Lucy cried out, her eyes watering. "How come mum and dad don't have the nerve to tell me anything?"

"Hey, they didn't tell me either." Molly snapped. "So don't start crying."

There was a moment of silence, broken by Lucy's deep, gasps. Molly shook her head and grabbed her sister tightly. "Don't."

It was if she couldn't hold it in anymore. Lucy gasps turned into sobs. Molly never heard her sister cry with such force and shake so hard.

"Lucy." Molly sighed, holding her sobbing sister close. "Please stop crying."

"They only l-l-love you," Lucy cried out. "They don't c-c-care about me."

"No they don't." Molly snapped. "They love you too."

"If they loved me then how come they never show it?" Lucy sobbed out.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Molly asked sternly. "They do love you."

"Oh just be quiet." Lucy sniffled. "You're only saying that because they care about you."

"Lucy they care about you too."

"No! They don't!" Lucy yelled, "If you loved me then you would understand!"

"Lucy-,"

"You don't love me! You're always going against me and I'm sick of it!" Lucy pushed her sister away, running out of the classroom.

"Lucy!" Molly yelled, watching her sister turn the corner.

The clock started to chime, their ten minutes were over.

* * *

"Excuse me kids." Daphne Greengrass approached the three kids who were eating breakfast at the Slytherin table. It was obvious that Lucy was crying the night before, and Pricilla noticed. Several times she asked her friend what the matter was, but as Lucy was going to give the answer, their head of the house interrupted them.

Looking up at her she held out a clipboard. "I have the signups to go home for Christmas. So, if you are planning on going just fill it out."

She gave the clipboard to Pricilla who passed it over to Scorpius. He filled it out and when it came to Lucy, she was going to give it to her head of the house when Molly burst it.

"Sorry Professor Greengrass." She said and hurriedly took the clipboard from Lucy. "But my parents wrote to me, saying that we have to go home this Christmas."

As Molly wrote her sister's name down, Lucy gave out her _evil eyes_ and her jaw tightened.

"Thank you Molly." Daphne said smiling and walked down the table.

"You-," Lucy said through gritted teeth. "You just love ruining my life, don't you?"

"Lucy I had to." Molly snapped back.

"No." Lucy said cooly, got up and faced her sister. "You didn't have to."

As Lucy past by her sister, their shoulder's hitting, Pricilla looked at Molly. "You really should listen to her sometimes."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"I don't want to go." Lucy grumbled smashing her clothes in a small suitcase.

"Blame it on your sister." Pricilla said, lying on her bed, head off to the side so that she was halfway hanging off the bed, and that her hair was upside down, onto her face.

"I am Cilla." Lucy said zipping her suitcase shut.

"Well why did you tell her in the first place?"

"Tell her what?"

"The Hampton Five thing, she already knows."

"Oh did she, well your sister may as well be the family favorite."

"Cilla…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

_Lucy is the Way she is because it took ten minutes to find out no one loved her._

_Well, it didn't matter because Lucy doesn't believe in love._

* * *

_Reviews make me smile :) _


	27. Speaking Her Mind

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,668_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Percy, Molly, Audrey  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #27: Speaking Her Mind  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!  
3) I Know, I Know, Lucy's A Brat  
_Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
**__*To **The Fourth Black Sister  
***To **Princess Ducky  
***To **ToManyLetters**  
*To **PixieRose14  
***To _**The Fourth Black Sister  
**_*To** Hufflepuff Girl 17**_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty Seven: _Lucy Knows How To Speak Her Mind_

"Lucy you ok?" Percy asked looking at the mirror.

She gave her dad a hard stare before looking out the window and nodded her head. Percy turned to Audrey who gave him a worried look. Lucy had not said a word to them since they picked her and Molly up from Kings Cross. Molly wouldn't say why Lucy was not talking and avoided her parent's eye during the car ride.

Sonny jumped from Lucy's lap and into the front seat. The ball of fur landed on Percy's lap and he slammed on the breaks.

After swearing he said, "Lucy, get Sonny out of here."

She once again just glared at him her blue eyes fierce and cold as ice. Audrey hurriedly took the cat out of Percy's lap and into her arms.

"Drive, people are getting irritated." She snapped at her husband who stepped on the gas pedal. Looking into the mirror, Lucy avoided her mother's eye.

Once they reached home Lucy didn't bother to get her suitcase. She walked inside and slammed the door behind her. Reggie and Sadie started barking and scampered toward her.

"Hi there." She said crouching down to their height and ran her hands through their thick, coat of hair.

Sadie whimpered and nudged her nose into Lucy's hand.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, scooping up the dog in her arms. "Did you miss me?"

Sadie replied with a bark and licked her face. Suddenly, Audrey and Percy burst, Molly hesitantly following.

"Lucy." Audrey started. "What is the matter?"

"I-,"

"What is wrong with you?" Percy added. "Did something happen at Hogwarts?"

"N-no,"

"Lucy, honey," Audrey said walking up to her daughter and put a hand to her forehead. "Are you sick? Perce, is she?"

She pulled away as he reached out to her. "I'm not sick."

"Then what's wrong?" Audrey asked worriedly. "Lucy what happened?"

"Why do you two care?" Lucy snapped, hugging Sadie even tighter.

Percy and Audrey both gave a, _what are you talking about stare._

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Why should I even tell you?" Lucy said, her voice rising. "You two don't care about me! It's always about Molly and how perfect she is."

Percy and Audrey both turned around to Molly who was watching from a distance. She lowered her head and bit her lip.

"This had nothing to do with your sister." Audrey said.

"You see! You never blame anything on her! That's how perfect she is." Lucy cried out as Reggie started to circle her.

"Lucy what has gotten into you?" Percy demanded.

"You two don't care! That's what!" Lucy yelled. "You don't care about me!"

"Yes we do!" Audrey said, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have the nerve to tell me anything do you?" Lucy said harshly.

Percy and Audrey stood there, staring at their daughter. Her cheeks red and lip quivering, Lucy was a mess.

"Lucy, let's talk-," Percy said holding out a hand.

"No! I don't want to talk!" Lucy cried out stepping back.

"Lucy, please just tell us what's the matter?" Audrey begged.

"It's all your fault!" Lucy screamed. "I never know anything!"

"Y-,"

"First you tell me mum was in Gryffindor,"

"She was in Gryffindor." Percy said.

"No, she wasn't! She's was a bloody Slytherin and you never bothered to tell me that!" Lucy yelled and Sadie was whimpering in her arms.

"Don't you swear at us." Audrey snapped. "Who said this to you?"

"My friends, who happen to know more about you, than I do." Lucy said sharply.

"Why do you believe what your friends say all of the sudden?" Audrey snapped back. "Do you think the Malfoy kid knows more than you?"

"Well is it true?" Lucy said. "Were you in Slytherin?"

"Lucy, stop." Percy said calmly and reached toward her. "Just talk to us."

"No!" Lucy cried stepping away. "I don't want to talk! You two have been keeping secrets from me and you have been lying to me."

"What is the matter with you?" Audrey demanded. "Your attitude is going to get you landed in much trouble. I mean it."

"Well I don't care." Lucy said. "I may as well be a bloody Hampton-,"

"What did you say?" Audrey asked.

Molly looked up and gave her sister a hard stare.

"_Shut up." _She mouthed.

"Lucy-," Percy said, "What did you say?"

"I may as well be a bloody Hampton." Lucy repeated through gritted teeth. "Because it seems that my friends told me something that you two never bothered to mention."

"Never," Audrey started, "Say that name again."

"Why should I?" Lucy said on the verge of tears. "Why? Just so I can be shut off from your lives?"

"We did for you!" Audrey yelled. "Why would we want to tell you about this?"

"I have the right to know!" Lucy screamed, holding Sadie closer. "I do! I'm your bloody daughter and you don't care about me!"

"Don't swear at your mother Lucy." Percy said sternly.

"I hate you, I hate you!" Lucy screamed, letting go of Sadie who gave a strangled cry as she hit the floor.

"Lucy, you know better than to drop the dogs." Audrey snapped.

"You see!"Lucy cried out, tears running down her cheeks. "You care more about the dogs than me."

At that point she was sobbing her words out as hell broke loose. Percy and Audrey's voices were louder than ever and Molly couldn't do anything, but watch.

"Lucy stop it." Percy said grabbing his youngest by the shoulders. "Please, honey, just calm down and talk to us."

"No, I bloody well know that you don't love me," She said pushing away from him. "So why should we talk."

"Lucy, what is wrong with you?" Audrey demanded, pushing herself past Percy.

"You don't bloody care about me!" Lucy yelled back.

"If you even dare to swear at us again-,"

"You'll what?" Lucy sobbed out. "Ground me? As if I care, at least people don't hate me mum. They hate you, and all because of the Hampton Five-,"

"Lucy be quiet." Percy snapped, grabbing his wife's shoulders as she was shaking in anger.

"You never had the nerve to say anything to me." Lucy continued harshly, tears streaming down her face. "I had another pair of grandparents and three more uncles who were murdered and you never said a thing to me. How come you told me about Uncle Fred? Was it because he died a hero and the others were murdered because they scammed half of London?"

The silence in the house seemed unbearable. Molly's mouth, for once was open as she hovered behind the three. Percy held onto Audrey, who was on the verge of tears. The dogs on the other hand, scampered around Lucy, whose face was stained with salty tears and her face as red as a tomato.

"Lucy." Percy said sharply. "Go to your room."

"B-,"

"Go to your room Lucy." He snapped. "Now."

As Lucy ran up the stairs, Sadie following her, Percy steered Audrey into the kitchen.

"Molly, you, upstairs too." Percy said looking at his eldest.

Molly nodded and left as Percy pulled out a chair for Audrey.

"You want tea?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Coffee?"

This time she nodded and as he made a cup, silence filled the room.

"It's just a phase honey." He said, sitting beside her.

"Our daughter hates us." Audrey whispered before dissolving into a fit of tears.

Lucy watched from the second floor and ran back into her room, jumping into bed before crying herself to sleep.

_Lucy is the way she is because she knows how to speak her mind._

_That isn't a good thing at times._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! I want to see what you think of the fight XD**


	28. Stubbornness

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,268_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters:_ Lucy, Percy, Molly, Teddy, Rose, Roxanne  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #28: Stubborness  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!  
3) Sorry I made Rose so...mean. To Rose lovers, sorry, but I don't like her much so she might be Lucy's enemy.  
4) Sorry it took a while...I had stuff to do  
_Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,**__**  
***To **Princess Ducky  
***To **Wermops**  
_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty Eight: _Lucy was always very stubborn_

"Lucy, open up." Percy's muffled voice said, knocking on his daughter's door.

"No." she said from inside her room.

"Lucy please, just let me in." Percy pleaded, knocking again. "You haven't eaten in hours."

"I'm not hungry."

Slamming on the door Percy yelled. "Lucy, open the damn door."

"No."

Swearing, Percy grabbed his wand from his robe pocket, pointed it to his daughter's doorknob and said, "Alohomora."

Lucy hugged Sadie who slept beside her that night. Sonny was at the foot of her bed and when Percy entered the room, she jumped up and rubbed herself against his leg.

"Sonny," Percy grumbled, picking up the cat. "Not now."

He sat at the side of her bed, Sonny purring in his arms and as the time went by, not a sound was made except for the harsh breaths of Sadie.

"Lucy." Percy sighed, "Can we talk?"

"No."

"Please, can we talk and can you stop being so _stubborn_?"

"No."

Softly grabbing one shoulder, he turned his daughter toward him. "Lucy please, we need to talk."

"About what?" she coked out, her lip quivering.

"About everything." Percy said.

"You two don't care…" Lucy said finally taking a deep breath.

"Yes we do honey." Percy said pushing a tangled strand of her out of her face.

"No, you don't." she snapped, her deep blue eyes staring straight into his dark hazel. "Tell me, when did you ever remember my birthday?"

"W-w…Lucy-,"

"You see, you don't care." Lucy said, on the verge of tears.

_Oh Merlin Lucy…_

_Don't cry…_

_Don't cry…_

_Why the hell are you crying?_

_He's just your dad_

_So stop being an emotional baby_

_Please, _

_Just shut up_

Lucy never liked crying in front of her dad. She rarely cried in front of him and when she did, she could never stop. Like a time when her mother was sick for a week when she was five and she wouldn't leave her father's side. Still, Lucy never enjoyed crying in front of her dad.

"You don't know w-w-what I'm going through." Lucy sobbed, hugging Sadie even tighter.

"Stop-," he said, taking her arms and loosened them. "You'll choke the dog."

"Did you hear me at all?" Lucy demanded. "You didn't did you? Because you don't bloody care!"

"Come here." Percy whispered, embracing his daughter. "I'm sorry you feel this way honey."

"You don't bloody care…at all." Lucy sobbed again.

"We do care," he sighed. "It's just, we…things are hard."

"Things are always hard. You and mum keep fighting-,"

"We've stopped fighting." Percy snapped and looked at the clock. It was ten past twelve and he picked her up.

"Now come on. It's time for breakfast."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Lucy was hurriedly woken up hearing,

"Lucy stop being _stubborn_ and wake up."

She was quickly dressed,

"Lucy _stop being stubborn_ and just wear the dress."

And was pushed into the fireplace before arriving at the Burrow.

"Lucy darling!" her grandmother said squeezing her into a tight hug. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas grandma." Lucy replied and was pushed away when her sister, mother and father arrived.

"Your cousins are outside." Charlie whispered to her and gave her, a slight push to the snowy garden.

* * *

"Look who it is." Rose said approaching Lucy slowly.

Snow fell down everywhere and the lake, with a thin layer of ice, stood still as the Weasley children turned their eyes toward the two.

"Fat Lady told me about your little accident." Roxanne added. "You have your bloody period today?"

"Back off." Molly said stepping in front of her sister.

"Molly, you were the one complaining about her. Why protect her?" Rose asked.

"She's my sister you dumb git." Molly snapped, "If you have a problem, go deal with it yourself."

"What do you think we're doing?" Roxanne sneered.

"Now you girls stop it." Teddy Lupin said stepping in between the girls and turned to Rose and Roxanne. "This has nothing to do with Lucy, now just back off."

"You know…" Rose started pushing past him. "You think you're just so special don't you?"

Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Even though your father is the bloody Minister, doesn't mean you can go off getting points for your house here and there."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said coldly taking a step back onto the thin ice. "I haven't done anything to receive points."

"Oh don't tell me that rubbish." Rose said, inching closer.

"Rosie…" James said, "Stop, she didn't do anything."

"Who do you think you are?" Rose said through gritted teeth. "Do you think that you have friends? Well you don't. You're just a stupid prat who-,"

"Wait." Teddy snapped and everyone went silent.

There was a smooth crisp breeze and all they could hear were the soft brushing of the trees. Then a crack.

And then one more quick, sharp, snap.

Blind people couldn't even miss the wide cracks on the ice and as it started to create an even louder, tearing sound.

"Lucy," Teddy whispered, feet away from her and slowly held out a shaky hand. "Get off…slowly."

"But-,"

"_Stop being so stubborn and get off."_ Teddy hissed, pushing himself to take another step toward her.

As moved in there was one last echoing snap, followed by a crowd of screams.

_Lucy is the way she is because she is very stubborn._

* * *

Couldn't think of a cute little ending sentance...Reviews please :)


	29. Grudges

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,543_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Weasley Family  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #29: Grudges  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) So I am sadly running out of ideas, so please, go ahead and in your review tell me what you want me to write about :D it would be awsome if you did :)  
2) Thanks for the many Reviews, I love them!  
3) ROSE IS A MEANY BUTT...sorry :(  
4) Sorry it took a while...I had stuff to do  
_Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,**__**  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Twenty Nine: _Lucy can always hold a grudge._

"Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey!" an eleven year old Hugo Weasley yelled running into the Burrow's warm, gingerbread scented kitchen.

There was a thing when adults were always talking about private matters. This was one of those times and as they all turned their heads to the tiny brunette who had to tiptoe to for his face to reach the table, Percy wore a confused expression.

"Yes, what is it Hugo?" Hermione asked even though it was clear he was looking at Audrey and Percy.

"Lucy fell!" he started pointing out the door.

"Oh Hugo, she's perfectly fine." Audrey assured. "Just tell her to come in if she's bleeding."

"But she fell!"

"Hugo, you heard Aunt Audrey." Ron said, giving a swift wave directing the boy out the door.

"But she fell in the lake!" Hugo stammered and as the table silenced itself, the adults could hear the faint screams and yells of Teddy Lupin.

Fleur looked out the window and screamed as everyone else did. On the edge of the lake, Teddy was kneeling, staring deep into the water as all the other kids surrounded him.

Audrey, Percy and Charlie were the first to run out of the house, sprinting over to the lake as everyone else followed.

Teddy stood firm and tall before taking a deep breath and diving in.

"Teddy no!" Harry yelled, but was answered with the echoes of the splashing of frozen water.

* * *

Lucy didn't know how to swim and it was a just like the time when Molly pushed her in the lake at the park when she was five. Yet at the park, the lake wasn't frozen and she wasn't wearing a thin silk dress.

As she sank down to the bottom, she tried to push herself off, but a layer of her dress tangled itself with some broken tree branches.

_This is what I get…_

_It's payback for yelling mum and dad_

As her breath was running short she accidentally opened her mouth and a rush of salty water entered. Coughing, she started to gag and when she thought, she couldn't take another second; a hand firmly grabbed her waist.

Clutching onto the figure of Teddy Lupin who held onto her, she tugged harder on the dress. He did the same and as she blackout in his arms all she could remember was how green the lake looked in the middle of winter.

* * *

"She can't swim." Audrey said frantically, peering into the water as Percy held tightly onto her shoulders.

"How did she fall in?" Bill demanded, staring at all the kids. "Tell me."

"It was…" James started hesitantly and stopped.

"It was?"

"An accident." Rose continued as everyone shot her a look, especially Molly who was beside her parents.

"She tripped and fell in." Roxanne added softening her eyes and pursing her lips slightly. It was one of those traits that the Weasley's girls did to convince anyone for anything.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Positive."Rose said, a sly grin on her face as all the cousins hesitantly nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Where is she?" Audrey half sobbed, bringing her nearly frozen fingers close to her body.

"Teddy has her, don't worry." Percy said to her.

Yet he gave a worried look to Charlie. They knew that it has been a remarkable amount of time and that the two were wasting precious minutes. Teddy isn't the best swimmer and Lucy couldn't swim at all.

When all hope of the two returning was about to be lost and Percy was ready to jump in the lake, bubbles started streaming upward and Teddy emerged, an unconscious Lucy in his arms.

Audrey burst into tears as they reached the shore. Charlie and Percy both pulled Lucy out as Harry and Ron helped Teddy.

"Oh Merlin Lucy…" Percy whispered, as her lifeless body was laid on the snow.

Several people handed their coats to Percy who wrapped his daughter with them.

As everyone started hurrying over to the Burrow, Molly approached Rose.

"Molly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen like this." Rose said quickly, but Molly didn't buy it.

"If my sister dies, you better wish I never see you again." Molly said through gritted teeth and turned to Roxanne. "That goes for you too."

As Molly stormed off James gave a smooth grin and said. "Looks like the bithces just got told."

* * *

"Daddy?" Lucy whispered looking up at the figure who held her tightly as they sat next to the fireplace.

It wasn't Percy who was holding onto her, but Charlie and when he caught the sight of her awake, relief filled his eyes.

"Lucy, you're awake. Thank god." He sighed and she saw how the living room was empty.

"Where's mum and dad?" she asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping." Charlie said. "They've been up all night watching you."

"Wait…" she said, "How long have I been-,"

"At least fifteen hours, the water must have knocked you out cold." He said. "Because, it's three in the morning."

"Oh, shouldn't you go to sleep? I mean I have-,,"

"I'm fine Lucy." Charlie said.

"Where's Teddy?" she asked worriedly. "Is he all right?"

"No," Charlie replied sadly. "He became sick and is upstairs."

"Will he be all right?"

"Oh, yes, of course he will Lucy." Charlie said reassuringly, but when she turned away he looked up at the empty stairs, a frown on his face. "Come on, time to sleep."

Lifting her up, he brought her up the stairs and to her father's old room. Charlie knocked on the door softly and with no reply he knocked again.

"Perce," Charlie whispered, knocking even louder. "Open the door."

This time the door swung opened, as a worn out Percy looked at the two.

When he saw that Lucy was awake, Percy gave out a smile and sleepily said, "Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome Perce." Charlie said before handing Lucy over to her father.

"Hi Lucy." Percy whispered, closing the door. "We thought we lost you."

* * *

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." Rose and Roxanne said approaching her the next morning in the living room where all the other cousins, including a dreary Teddy Lupin, watched. "We didn't mean to go that far."

"Of course you didn't." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

Lucy wasn't deaf and she could hear the tone in Rose's voice. Crisp and clear, a bit of fear and anxiety in it, but Lucy could sense the hours of practice put in to say that sentence and how fake it actually sounded.

"We really are sorry Lucy." Roxanne added. "We will always be cousins and friends."

Lucy gave out a dry laugh. "You think that I'll forgive you after this?"

"We're cousins-,"

"Do you think I care? Well listen to me and listen good." Lucy snapped advancing onto the two. "You better hope that I never see you at Hogwarts, because you two better watch out."

"Lucy, don't hold this grudge on us." Roxanne said, putting on a fake smile that could have fooled almost anyone.

"Well I am, and you can't do anything to stop me." Lucy said before turning to leave.

Teddy smiled as she leaved and James gave another smooth grin before saying again, "And snap, the bithces are dead."

_Lucy Weasley is the way she is because she can always hold a grudge _

_Even if it is on her cousins_

* * *

Reviews please! :D


	30. Craziness

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,481_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Random SLytherin, Scorpius, Pricilla, Rose, Fred, OTHERS! :D  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #30: Craziness  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) TAKING REQUESTS :)  
2) CHAPTER 30! Woohoo!  
_Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
*PrincessDucky  
*THE BOOYAHEFFECT, who had written a review for every chapter after "Catching up" I APPLAUD YOU! :) **__**  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thrithy: _Lucy thinks Pricilla Is Crazy At Times_

"She almost killed you?" Pricilla gasped dramatically as Scorpius hovered behind the two girls. "She almost killed my precious friend?"

"Accident Cilla," Lucy smiled, pushing her friend away.

"Oh come on Lucy, you know she meant it." Pricilla said with an _I'm always right tone._

"Cilla, she didn't even touch me."

"So? The bitch could have just magically forced you in. She's evil I tell you, EVIL." Pricilla cried as Lucy and Scorpius hushed her as they walked down the corridor to charms.

"It was an accident anyway." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not from what I heard." Scorpius said and the two girls stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your cousins, James told me." Scorpius explained as they all dodged an enchanted Frisbee with razor sharp teeth. "Overheard him in the bathroom, no offense Lucy, but he's such a git."

"Why would that be offensive?" Lucy asked.

"He's your cousin. Right?" Scorpius said.

"Your point is?"

"Never mind." Scorpius muttered as they entered charms.

* * *

Lunch was where the students could escape from almost anything. As Lucy buried her face in a book while taking a bite out of a piece of chicken, she couldn't help but notice the faint cheers and yells coming from outside.

"What's going on?" she asked an older Slytherin who sat beside her.

"Girl fight." He said looking down on her. "Pretty hot one too."

"That's…nice." Lucy said slowly and turned back to her book.

Looking around the Great Hall, Pricilla and Scorpius were late for the three's usual lunch session.

"Have you seen Scorpius Malfoy by any chance?" Lucy asked the boy again. She didn't bother ask about Pricilla. The girl usually was tormenting small children or snogging a random guy in a broom cupboard.

"Oh, the Zabini girl?" The boy said, a grin appearing on his face. "She's-,"

The conversation was interrupted as Scorpius Malfoy ran into the Great Hall and to the two. His appearance was beyond exhaustion and the fact that he had a bloody nose resulted into Lucy knowing something was wrong.

"What happened?" she demanded forcing him to sit between her and the boy.

"Fight-outside-," he panted as she held a napkin to his nose.

"With who?"

"Cilla and Rose."

Lucy dropped the napkin while giving out a gasp. Swearing she ran out of the Great Hall, Scorpius beside her as he held the napkin to his nostrils.

"Who punched you?" Lucy asked looking back to his bloody nose.

"Cilla." He replied as they turned a corner. The screams were increasing and they quickened their pace.

"Of course."

"It was an accident."

"Cilla? Punching you? How could that be an accident?" Lucy scoffed as they were in sight of the crowd. A good part of the school must have been watching because almost everyone was there.

"Good point." Scorpius said and the two shared smiles. If it weren't for the fact that their friend's screams were so loud, that they could hear her growls and swears it could have been a quiet moment.

Turning toward the crowd of screams, they pushed through the group of students who were hovering at the edge of the lake. As Scorpius said, Pricilla and Rose were wrestling on the ground, blood streaming down each of them.

"You try and kill my friend again; I swear I'm going to hurt you bitch." Pricilla screamed as she pulled on Rose's dark, Scarlette hair.

On the side, James and Louis had identical smiles plastered on their faces.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Lucy screamed, running over to the two and tried to tear them apart.

Maybe the hard kick to the knee, that tore part of Lucy's flesh made her realize it wasn't a good idea to approach the two. Yet it didn't and miracosly the two were on their feet.

"Stop it guys." Lucy pleaded through gritted teeth, but would they listen?

No

Pricilla looked like a mad woman who didn't take a shower for days and as she gave a hard push at Rose. The push was enough for Rose to lose her balance and as she gave a scream, it was perfect timing for several professors to witness Rose Weasley fall into the lake.

Neville was amongst the adults who witnessed the scene and as Rose swam to shore he approached the two Slytherin's.

"My office, now." He said as the crowd walked, mostly ran away.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy cried out.

"She didn't." Pricilla added.

Looking at the two, Neville sighed. "All right, Lucy, you can go. Pricilla, my office."

As Scorpius and Lucy rounded the corner from all the drama, Rose, wrapping herself around a blanket stormed over to them.

"You had your friend attack me didn't you?" she yelled.

"No, I didn't." Lucy snapped. "She just happens to be a loyal friend. Unlike yours. How come they didn't help you? Were they scared?"

"You can just shut it bitch, I'm going to get you and you better hope it doesn't kill you." Rose growled, the two were inches away from each other and if looks could kill,

_They'd both be dead._

"Come on," Scorpius said, "Just leave her alone."

"Was I talking to you?" Rose said and left, her cheeks blushing rapidly.

"The bitch likes you." Lucy said smirking as they walked down the corridor.

"And how do you know?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As she was yelling at me, she couldn't take her eyes of you." Lucy said as they both grinned.

* * *

"Can you hear?" Lucy asked Fred.

The extendable ear slithered into Neville's office as Fred, Lucy and Scorpius leaned against the door.

Hush up." Fred snapped and the voices were becoming louder.

"_How could you just attack Rose Weasley without a reason?" _Daphne Greengrass's voice demanded.

"_She attacked Lucy." _Pricilla said in a matter of fact voice.

"_What? If Rose attacked Lucy, we would've known." _Neville said.

"_She attacked Lucy over break."_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Lucy."_

"_Pricilla, you just can't attack her for what she did over break."_

"_So?"_

"_Pricilla, you're getting detention for two weeks with Professor Greengrass." _Neville sighed. _"You may go."_

As Fred hurriedly gathered the extendable ear, the three waited around the corner for Pricilla.

"Thanks Fred." Lucy said and he smiled.

"No problem, I owe you anyway because of my sister." He said and Pricilla jumped slightly as she saw them.

"You guys don't do that." She said.

"Four weeks detention Zabini. That beats my record." Fred said smiling.

"It's two weeks you deaf prat." Pricilla snapped and pulled her two friends away. "What did he want?"

"Nothing Cilla." Lucy said and looked back at her cousin who was still smiling at them.

"He likes you."

"Lucy, shut up."

"No, you shut up Cilla!" Lucy said, a smile breaking through her lips as Pricilla began to yell.

_Lucy is the Way She Is Because she Thinks Pricilla is Crazy at Times_

_Yet, her craziness helps with revenge_

* * *

Reviews much appreciated, ESPECIALLY from TheBooyahEffect :D


	31. Bad News

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,360_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Matthew Flint, Scorpius, Pricilla  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #31: BAd News  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) TAKING REQUESTS :)  
_Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
*Smile Life Away  
*Miss Crookshanks**__**  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty One: _Lucy hates letters with bad news_

"Hey…hey!" someone yelled over. Lucy turned around from the library bookshelf she was facing, to see the boy she talked to at the Great Hall.

"Oh, hello." She said slowly, "You're the seventh year who was watching the hot girl fight."

Laughing he smiled and replied, "Yeah, I did."

A moment of silence occurred and Lucy stared at him, "Well? You called me, what do you want?"

"Oh right." He said and extended a hand. "First off, I'm Matthew, Matthew Flint."

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking it warmly.

"Your friend, the Zabini girl." He said, towering over Lucy. "Her mother was Pansy Parkinson and Scorpius's dad was Draco Malfoy right?"

"I believe so." Lucy said, a confused expression forming on her face.

Matthew let out a deep laugh and did that thing when boys pass their hands through their hair, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Lucy asked, suddenly becoming interested, staring into his dark, brown eyes. "What?"

"Their parents dated." Matthew said plainly, yet also very loud which resulted into several people shushing them.

Raising an eyebrow Lucy asked in a whisper. "How do you know?"

"I have my sources." He replied and turned to walk away. "See you Weasley."

Shocked, yet confused at the same time, Lucy turned around to return a book on a shelf and muttered to herself. "The boy is mental."

* * *

"You wouldn't believe what he told me." Lucy said to Pricilla and Scorpius during dinner that night.

"Well what?" Pricilla snapped impatiently.

"Your parents dated." Lucy said, bracing herself for the reactions.

The two who sat beside her, both controlled themselves from choking their dinner. Pricilla coughed up pieces of chicken as an odd green looking soup flowed out a Scorpius's mouth.

"You're mental." Pricilla said, grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"No I'm not."

"Who told you this?" Scorpius asked, taking a napkin as he wiped up the spilled soup on the table.

"Matthew Flint."

"Our dads were friends." Scorpius said, suddenly looking down the table, searching for the boy.

"That's how he knows." Lucy whispered and Pricilla just shook her head.

"It's all lies."

"Cilla-,"

"It's ALL LIES!" Pricilla yelled as the whole Slytherin table looked down at them.

* * *

The fact that Pricilla was a very stubborn person resulted her into writing a letter to her parents and demanding the truth about the _dating situation._

"You did not." Lucy gasped settling herself on a couch beside Scorpius, he himself was also shocked.

"I did." Pricilla said, squishing herself in between the two.

Leaning in closer she looked at the neatly written letter as the fire surged that night.

_Dear Pricilla,  
How on earth do you find out about these things? Well, to tell you the truth yes, Scorpius's father and I have dated. It was only temporary though and you shouldn't be…asking me these questions. On the other hand, I have important news to tell you. You know you friend, Lucy Weasley? Well I don't want you to worry her, but remember how I told you about the Hampton Five? Well one of her mother's brothers was found alive just a couple hours ago. Amazing isn't it? The poor woman almost, or should I say had a heart attack, she is in St. Mungo's and her father is such a wreck. You mustn't tell Lucy, I don't even think many people know. Turned out that he didn't really die and it was a death eater in disguise who was killed. Yet, aside from that your father says hi and we both hope you're doing well._

The gasps from all three of them were loud enough to hear and Lucy's mouth was open.

"Lucy…" Pricilla started, taking her friend's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-,"

"Cilla-," Scorpius said quietly and looked closely at Lucy.

Tears were streaming down her eyes and she buried her face into Pricilla's shoulders as her sobs echoed throughout the common room.

"I'll go." Scorpius said, standing up to leave and patted his friends back on the way out.

"The prophet…" Lucy suddenly said.

"What?" Pricilla asked.

"We need the Daily Prophet." Lucy continued and stood, leaving the common room, Pricilla beside her. "They must have the news up to date."

"It happened just a couple of hours ago." Pricilla stammered, keeping up with her fast paced friend.

"From yesterday." Lucy said, "The letter was written yesterday, if you noticed the date."

Once they arrived at Daphne Greengrass's office, Lucy impatiently knocked on the door.

"Yes?" the door opened slowly and Daphne jumped seeing the two. "What is it girls?"

"We need today's issue of the Daily Prophet." Pricilla said.

"Who told you about your mother?" Daphne asked instantly, looking down the corridor and ushered them inside.

"Her mother." Lucy said pointing to Pricilla as they both took a seat in front of her cluttered desk.

"She made the front page." Daphne said and handed them the paper. "Here you go."

_Tristan Hampton Discovered, Years after Alleged Murder._

Supposedly the Hamptons, the family who shattered most of England were all murdered, except for the youngest daughter. Yet, when Tristan Henry Hampton suddenly appeared at the footsteps of the Ministry, history was proven wrong. After sneaking away to America, he returned after all these years and has proven that the believed Tristan Hampton who died amongst his two younger brothers and parents was a death eater in disguise. His sister, Audrey Hampton Weasley on the other hand has not taken the news light heartedly. It has been reported that she is now in Saint Mungo's, her conditions not revealed, but stable.

_More information on page eight._

"Oh Merlin." Lucy whispered.

"She's not mentioned anywhere else Lucy." Daphne said sadly.

"But how come no one told me?"

"It's only been a day, it had to take time. Maybe your father didn't want to worry you." Daphne said and her door began to open.

"Daphne, you need to go get-," Neville started and immediately saw Lucy, the newspaper in her hands. "Lucy, she needs to come with me."

Daphne nodded and standing up, Lucy walked out of the office, walking beside Neville down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him.

"My office, Headmistress McGonagall would be there, but she's not feeling well." He answered as they turned a corner.

"Would be there for what?" Lucy asked, yet she already knew the answer.

"You don't want to know Lucy." Neville said quietly. "But it's not good news."

_Lucy is the Way she is because she does not like bad news_

_Especially when it's about her family__  
_

* * *

Reviews much appreciated :)


	32. Whining

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,786_  
_Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, Neville, Charlie, Molly, and a dude  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason #32: Whining  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) hmmm...none, hehe, Except, REVIEW Please, even Anonomys (sp?) people can review ;)  
2) OH and taking requests  
_Shoutouts:  
*To _**ermireallydontcare,  
*Smile Life Away  
*schwans  
**__***I Just Need You  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothin_

_

* * *

_

Reason Number Thirty Two: _Lucy Whines A lot _

When Neville let her in his office the first thing she saw was her dad. He was a mess, his eyes puffy and red around the rim. She never really saw her dad on the verge of tears and instantly she was not only shocked, but scared.

_Her father never cried and her mother must be worst than she thought._

"Lucy, thank god you're safe." Percy instantly said, running over to his daughter and kneeled down to her height.

"Safe from what?" Lucy asked nervously and looked from her dad to Neville who stood beside her. "What's going on?"

"Someone attacked mum." Percy whispered softly, not lying to her at all.

"No…no, the Prophet said-," Lucy started.

"You read the Prophet?" Percy asked, "The Prophet?"

Lucy nodded and Neville asked, "Who gave you a prophet?"

"Professor Greengrass."

"Daphne…" Neville muttered.

"Lucy, please, just listen to me." Percy said, gripping her hands. "We need to go home. Molly is already there waiting for us."

"But dad-," Lucy protested, raising her voice.

"Lucy, that's enough." He said, trying to be calm.

"But dad!" Lucy _whine_ again and he shot her a look.

"Lucy, honey, please. Just for a few weeks." Percy pleaded. "I need to watch you for now. All right?"

Reluctantly she nodded and frowned.

"My fireplace is blocked for now." Neville said as Percy stood up. "I think the transfiguration class is free."

"Okay, thank you Neville." Percy said, pulling Lucy along.

"No problem." Neville said as they exited the room. "Bye Lucy."

"Wait!" she said and went over to her professor and he leaned down to face her. "Can you tell Pricilla and Scorpius what happened?"

"Well…I-, sure Lucy." He said in an unsure tone and Lucy started to doubt.

"Promise?"

"Lucy, stop harassing him." Percy said impatiently and pulled her out of the room.

As they quietly walked down the empty corridors Lucy looked up at her dad. "Daddy?"

"Yes honey?" he asked, looking straight ahead as they entered an empty classroom.

"Who attacked mummy?" she asked and he didn't answer. "Dad."

"I'm not going to tell you Lucy." He whispered.

"But Dad-," she yelled.

"Lucy please. I don't want to say too much." He said and pushed her into the fireplace.

"Will mummy be all right?" she asked, dying for some information, but was just answered with a small nod.

* * *

When they arrived home Molly was on the couch and the two sisters greeted each other warmly. Their father on the other hand was more than overprotective; he seemed insane for a while, bombarding them with questions here and there.

"You want dinner?" he asked from the kitchen and the two shared worried looks.

"You don't cook dad!" Molly yelled jumping on the couch in the living room as Lucy picked up Sadie.

"Do you want dinner?" he asked again.

"No dad. We're fine." Lucy answered and lowered her voice. "Dad's going crazy."

"Mum got attacked, what do you think?" Molly said. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, I read the prophet, but daddy told me the truth." Lucy answered and they heard a clang in the kitchen.

Turning their heads toward it, they didn't bother to ask and Molly continued. "So you know about…Tristan?"

Nodding, Lucy bit her lip. "We have a new uncle."

Percy emerged from the kitchen and clapped his hands together like one of those people who seemed to be happy all the time.

"Who wants to go out instead?" he asked.

"We're not…we're not hungry dad." Molly said and he nodded slowly.

"All right…just tell me if you need anything girls." He said, walking back into the kitchen.

"It's official, he's crazy." Lucy said and was rewarded with a smack from Molly.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Percy asked Charlie when he came over the next morning for breakfast.

"She's doing well." Charlie said quietly, but the two shared one of those, _brother stares_, and Lucy knew something was wrong.

"Is she awake yet?" Percy asked and Charlie shook his head.

"Did the healer tell you-," Percy started again worriedly.

"Percy, she's doing fine." Charlie assured his younger brother. "She is."

"_Crazy."_ Lucy mouthed to Molly who kicked her under the table.

Charlie noticed because Molly accidentally kicked him and he grunted quickly.

"You ok?" Percy asked, freezing suddenly.

"Yeah, I thought _someone_," he said, his eyes shooting quickly to Molly. "Kicked me."

Molly put on her apologetic eyes and Percy wasn't dumb. He noticed what happened as said, "Molly, stop kicking people."

"Sorry." She muttered. "But Lucy made me."

"Did not!" Lucy yelled and the two girls were going at each other.

"Why do always blame stuff on me?"

"Because they're mostly cause be you!"

Percy, more exhausted than ever didn't bother to yell his daughters, instead he groaned, putting his head in his hands and Charlie bit his lip as the two girls continued to yell.

"You always do this to me." Lucy _whine_, slamming her fork down on her plate which caused food to fly around the table.

"Do what?" Molly yelled back.

"You always have to embarrass me."

"Embarrass you? I don't emba-,"

"Shut up Molly. How come-,"

"Girls!" Charlie said loudly and they both stopped looking at him. "Be quiet please."

Both muttering their apologies, they both quickly ate and left the dining room, not bothering to pick up after themselves.

"Girls can you please clean-," Charlie yelled, but Percy interrupted him.

"It's all right. I'll do them." He said and the two girls listened closely where they couldn't be seen.

"Perce, did you get any sleep?" Charlie asked worriedly moving to the vacant seat next to his younger brother.

"No, I didn't." Percy answered quietly, staring at his untouched breakfast. "I couldn't."

"Perce…" Charlie sighed. "Go to bed, please. I'll watch the girls."

"No, it's fine, really Charlie." He insisted. "I can go through the day."

"No you can't Perce." Charlie snapped. "Now go to bed."

"Charlie." Percy sighed. "It's fine."

"No it's not Perce. Do you think the girls want to see you like this every day? You need rest, I'm sure they can last without you for a few hours." Charlie said and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Just go get some rest. Please."

"You worry me at times Charlie." Percy said standing up.

"It's what I'm supposed to do." Charlie responded with a sigh before clearing the table.

* * *

After several hours of doing nothing at all Lucy started to _whine_, "Can we go somewhere?"

"No Lucy." Charlie said, looking up from the Daily Prophet which he read over at least twenty times.

"But we're bored." She _whined_ again. "Right Molly?"

Looking up from her book Molly said, "You're bored. YOU'RE BORED Lucy."

"You are part of me, for that we are the same." Lucy said in a dramatic voice and Molly rolled her eyes.

"Wow that was deep." Molly said as Charlie laughed at the two.

"I know, you must be so proud." Lucy said a grin on her face.

"We are Lucy, we are." Charlie said and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lucy yelled, running over to the door.

"Lucy, no, wait!" Charlie yelled, going after her.

It was too late and she opened the door, greeted by a tall, blonde haired man. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Hello."

"Lucy…" Charlie muttered pushing her aside as she started to _whine_ again. Charlie quieted her and looked at the man. "Hel-,"

"Charlie Weasley. Nice to see you again." The man responded and let himself in, looking down onto Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie demanded, shutting the door.

"I wanted to know how Molly and Lucy are doing." He said and turned to Lucy who shifted in her place. "You look so much like your mother. I'm sorry to hear about her by the way."

"Why should you care?" Lucy asked in a whining voice.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, don't-," Charlie said, but the man continued.

"I happen to be your Uncle Young lady." He asked cooly and her mouth instantly dropped.

"No you're not." She said, looking up at Charlie who pushed her away slightly.

"Now, Charlie. I'm not going to hurt her. She's my niece after all." He said and held out a hand. "I'm your Uncle Tristan Lucy, Tristan Hampton."

_Lucy is the Way She Is Because She Whines A lot _

_In front of anyone, anywhere, and anytime_

* * *

_Reviews appreciated_


	33. Tempers

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,694  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, Charlie, Molly, Tristan Hampton  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #33: Tempers  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) OH and taking requests  
_Shoutouts:**_  
*Smile Life Away  
*schwans  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothin_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty Three: _Lucy hates it when she sees Tempers Fly_

"You're the one who ruined most of England." Lucy said crossing her arms, refusing to shake his hand.

"And you're just a little brat aren't you? Just like your mother." Tristan said cooly and Lucy opened her mouth to start yelling at him, but Charlie cut her off.

"Tristan, come on, don't say that to her." Charlie said in a low voice, pushing Lucy behind him. "She's just a kid."

"Do you think I care?" Tristan snapped and Molly joined them.

"Hello." She said and Charlie pulled her away.

"Come on Charlie. The kid came up to me." Tristan said and extended a hand. "Hi Molly, I'm your uncle Tristan."

Refusing his hand she just nodded and Tristan narrowed his eyes. "You look more like your father. Where is the man anyway? I must talk to him."

"He's upstairs." Charlie said as he and the girls followed Tristan who made his way into the living room.

"Well, can you go get him for me?" he demanded.

"No, not now, he hasn't had any rest. So I'm watching the girls while he's sleeping."

"Then wake him up Charlie!" Tristan said in a matter of fact tone. "I came here to see him and I will stay until I do."

"But Tristan-,"

"Charlie, unless you want to land yourself and the girls into trouble, you might as well go get him."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes it is. Now go get him." Tristan said cooly.

Charlie, swearing in a low voice took Lucy and Molly's hands, pulling them upstairs as Tristan watched.

"I'm not leaving you with him." He muttered, looking down on the girls.

"Thank you." Molly said and softly, Charlie knocked on the door.

"Perce, wake up." He said and knocked again after no response.

"He's sleeping Uncle Charlie." Lucy said and he rolled his eyes.

"I know that Lucy." He said rolling his eyes and entered the room. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were!"

* * *

"You girls go to Hogwarts?" Tristan said from the living room as the two leaned over the railing, looking down at him.

The both nodded and Molly said, "I'm in third year and Lucy is in second."

"What houses are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor and Lucy…" Molly said looking at her sister.

Lucy looked from her sister to Tristan and said, "I'm in Slytherin."

"That was my house." He said and stuck his hand in his jean pockets. "Is your dad awake yet?"

Both turned toward their father's door, there wasn't a sound that could be heard. Charlie's been inside for a good ten minutes and the two shared an apprehensive look.

Shaking her head Molly answered, "No."

"Why do you need to see him?" Lucy asked, tiptoeing so her head would pass the railing.

Raising an eyebrow Tristan responded, "It's about your mother. I visited her at St. Mungo's and she's awake. She told me she wanted to see your dad."

"Is she okay?" Molly asked and he nodded.

"Yes, she is, some complications, but overall your mother is fine."

"What kind of complications?" Lucy asked again, not really asked, more of demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Tristan shot back.

"She's our mother." Molly pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"No, really?" Tristan said sarcastically.

Lucy and Molly shared an apprehensive look and Lucy whispered, "I don't like him." Only to have Molly kick her.

Tristan, impatiently waiting, sighed, "Can you please see how they are going? It has been a while."

"They seem kind of busy." Lucy said, "Maybe you shou-,"

"I'll just come up there myself." He said, interrupting her, and made his way up the stairs.

"No, it's all right." Molly insisted and Lucy knocked quickly on her father's door.

"Uncle Charlie." She said and the door opened, Charlie looking down at her.

"What?"

"_Tristan…"_ she mouthed, pointing her eyes to her newest uncle as he walked up behind her.

"Well?" Tristan snapped, crossing his arms as Charlie closed Percy's door.

"I'm sorry, just come back another time. Percy's really not feeling well." Charlie said slowly, pulling Lucy behind him.

Narrowing his eyes he nodded. "Surely he can talk to me."

"No, he can't." Charlie said, gritting his teeth and tightening his fist. Lucy grabbed onto his arm and he relaxed a bit.

"May I please just see him for a while Charlie?" Tristan asked impatiently, tapping his foot. "I know the type of person you are. I know your just protecting your brother."

"Please, just leave." Charlie stammered again, trying not to lose his temper.

"Make me." Tristan said, advancing on Charlie who snapped. "Molly, Lucy, go to your rooms."

* * *

Molly and Lucy both smashed their ears against Lucy's bedroom door, listening into the conversation. _Or most likely a fight._

"_You have a lot of nerve, coming here." Charlie practically yelled which resulted into Molly and Lucy wincing._

"_Nerve? To see my own brother in law?" _

"_You think you can just come here, talking to Molly and Lucy like they're shit and just demand to talk to my brother."_

"_Oh Charlie…you were always so caring for your brother, but he doesn't need you. He's a man now and you think you're helping him? Well you're not."_

"_Just get the hell out of this house."_

"_Now Charlie-,"_

"_Get the hell out of the damn house!" Charlie yelled. "You're the reason for all this trouble."_

"_Me?"_

"_Don't give me that rubbish. Yes you, Percy isn't a liar you know. He told me you're the one who attacked Audrey. You bloody bastard, and to your own sister. "_

"_Can you prove that? Can you?"_

"_My brother may be a workaholic, annoying git, but he isn't a liar."_

"_So what if I attacked my sister? Your brother is too scared to tell anyone the truth. He doesn't give a damn about Audrey and he better be glad I didn't kill her."_

_Molly and Lucy both winced as there was a sound of a struggle, several cries and a strong silence._

"_What happened?" Lucy asked her sister, shaking Molly._

"_I-I don't know Lucy…" Molly replied, as they both leaned against the door. _

"_Just leave…" Charlie said slowly, his breaths deep and quick. "Leave before I kill you."_

* * *

"Uncle Charlie!" Lucy yelled as she and Molly emerged from her room.

Running over to their Uncle, who was leaning against the wall, Molly hugged him worriedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing girls." He said softly.

Lucy grabbed her Uncle's arm and as he tried to pull away from her grasp as blood started to run down his skin. "You're bleeding."

"I know Lucy." He said finally freeing himself from her grip.

"What was he talking about? He's the one who attacked our mum?" Molly asked him as they all made their way downstairs.

"Molly not now." Charlie snapped standing over the kitchen sink, washing his arm.

"But Uncle Charlie. He said so, we heard him." Lucy said, holding a towel up.

"Girls, not now." He said impatiently.

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"She's our mother and he's our Uncle, we deserve to know." Lucy said yelled.

"I happen to be your Uncle too." Charlie said cooly.

"Well what about dad?" Molly asked worriedly. "How come he's not waking up?"

"I never said that." Charlie said, as Lucy held the towel to his arms.

"Well is he okay?" Lucy demanded as they sat at the dining table.

"He is, I promise." Charlie assured the two softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you girls, but he's all right."

"Then why is he not waking up?" Molly asked. "Why?"

"I don't know girls." Charlie said. "I think the lack of sleep just overwhelmed him."

"But-,"

"Lucy, not now, please before I lose my temper." Charlie sighed.

"You already did." Lucy muttered as Molly kicked her from under the table.

* * *

"What did he want?" Percy asked when he came down from his room, much hadn't changed and it seemed that his numerous hours of sleep, didn't help at all.

"He needed to see you." Charlie said, dropping a chess piece from the game he was playing against Molly.

"About what?" Percy asked again, sitting beside Lucy and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know."

"About mum." Molly said and the two men looked up.

"What about her?" Percy asked.

When the girls told the two about what he said. The two both stood up and grabbed a girl.

"We're going to St. Mungo's." Percy said plainly before they all disappeared with a pop.

_Lucy is the Way she Is Because she Hates it When She Sees Tempers Fly_

* * *

No Cute last sentace today :( ...REVIEWS Please :)


	34. Worry

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,694  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, Molly, Penelope, Charlie  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #34: Worry  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) OH and taking requests  
3) Not my best chapter...sorry and There have been some problems with my chps. for some reason...I'm trying to fix them though  
4) Chapters are getting longer...YAY! __  
**5) Please READ, So far I have 97 Reviews and since the story is "101 Reasons, Blah blah blah..." I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. Well, I might just thank one person, so, WHOEVER submits the 101th reviews, MIGHT get something from me. "You know how I said might?" ITS A MAYBEY! :)**  
_Shoutouts:**_  
*Smile Life Away  
*schwans  
* FuzzDuFuzz, my best friend :) LOVE YOU JUJU!  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty Four: _Lucy Worries A lot _

"I'm sorry, but no children under seventeen allowed in the intensive care ward." The Saint Mungo's receptionist said cooly from the counter.

"But-," Percy started.

"Please sir," the woman said monotonously, avoiding his eye, "You are free to leave the children here, under the care of our friendly St. Mungo's staff or bring them home."

Lucy looked around the reception room, observing the numerous people in bright green robes. They did not look friendly at all.

"Can we at least bring them to the floor?" Charlie asked and the woman eyed them and turned back to Percy.

"Mr. Weasley, your wife is on floor four for Spell Damage under Healer Lucas." She responded slowly, handing him several papers. "The closest spot where they could stay is on the fifth floor, where the tea room is."

"Only there?" Percy asked and she nodded again.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, only on the fifth floor where staff members will be watching." She said, in a bored voice.

"All right…thank you." Percy said, pulling the girls along as Charlie followed.

As they entered the lift Lucy tugged on her father's arm. "Daddy."

"Yes Lucy?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Can we see mum?" she asked.

"Not today Lucy." Percy said.

As disappointed as Lucy was, she couldn't help, but have her dad lead her into a big, spacious room once they stopped on the fifth floor. The air was a mixture of cinnamon and burnt tea leaves. Pink plastered the walls and small tea tables were laid out through the room. Leading the girls to one of the tables in a corner, Percy gave Molly a handful of Galleons

"Here, buy tea, and you can go to the shop too." He said, kissing each on the cheek. "Stay on the floor though."

"But daddy," Lucy said _worriedly_.

"Honey, it's fine." He said and she nodded.

The two girls nodded and watched as Percy and Charlie exited the room. Looking around, there was a counter with the name _Tea Counter_ painted in bright gold.

"Do you want some?" Molly asked.

Lucy nodded and as she watched her sister go up to the counter to buy the tea, Lucy looked up at a picture that was displayed next to their table. The picture illuminated in the golden lights that gave the room a warm feel to it as Lucy examined the portrait.

**Penelope Wood **

Saint Mungo's Head Healer 1999-Present

The woman had long, curly, brown locks that was cascading down her cheeks and out of the portrait's sight. Her bright green eyes met Lucy's and winked slightly. That name, it was so familiar, but Lucy couldn't put a finger to it.

"Molly, do you know her?" Lucy asked when her sister came back, a tray with tea in her hands.

"Who?" Molly asked, sitting across her sister.

"Her, Penelope Wood." Lucy said pointing once again to the picture.

Molly turned around and had a blank expression. "No, I actually don't."

"But daddy talked about her one time, with mum at Kings Cross." Lucy said, pouring tea slowly into her silver china cup.

"She might be an old friend." Molly said shrugging, laying a tray of treats in the middle of the small, round table.

As the two drank their tea, it seemed to be hours. They were really the only ones in the tea room, aside from the one staff member who was asleep on the counter.

"How long has it been?" Lucy asked impatiently, pouring her hundredth cup of tea.

"Five Hours Lucy." Molly replied, looking at the clock.

"What do you think is going on?" Lucy asked _worriedly_ in a whisper.

"Lucy, I'm not that smart. I don't know everything." Molly snapped, grabbing a biscuit from the plate of treats.

The girls sat in complete silence, apart from the loud snores from the young man.

"He snores loud." Lucy muttered, ready to throw a cookie at him, but Molly grabbed it from her hand.

"It's one in the morning Lucy. He could've worked all day" Molly pointed out and suddenly the door to the tea room door opened.

Hoping it was their dad the two both turned, only to see an exhausted woman; wearing lime-green robes enter.

"It's her!" Lucy whispered as they saw the woman from the portrait walk in slowly. "She might be on a break."

"I can see that." Molly said rolling her eyes as they returned to their _already running out _tea.

"Paul!" the woman yelled and the man woke up quickly.

"Oh sorry." He muttered, slowly walking to the counter. "I'll make your tea."

Sighing she saw the two girls and stared for a moment, before approached them. "Hello."

"Hi." They both said in unison looking up at her.

"Mind if I sit with you two?" she asked and they both nodded.

Pulling up a chair behind them, she extended a hand to each. "Hello girls, I'm Penelope Wood."

Each shook her hand warmly and Penelope continued. "I'm very sorry about your mother. She's such a sweet person."

"You know our mother?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know your father too. They were my year and we went to Hogwarts together." She said as the worker, Paul, brought her a cup of tea, placing it in front of her.

"Thank you." Penelope said, stirring sugar in it.

"Are you our mother's healer?" Lucy asked.

"No, Clint Lucas is your mother's healer." She responded.

"Do you happen to know what's taking our father and Uncle so long?" Molly asked and the two leaned in.

Penelope bit her lip slightly and shook her head. "I don't."

"Did you see them at least?" Lucy asked.

"No, I didn't. I work on a different floor than where your mother is. I'm just taking a break right now." Penelope answered, taking a sip out of her cup.

"Mrs. Wood." Molly started; Penelope turned her eyes toward the redhead and nodded. "You have a daughter, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"She's Elaine Wood." Molly said smiling. "She's in my house and year."

"Oh yes, Elaine talked about you before." Penelope said and turned her eyes toward Lucy. "You're in Slytherin, right Lucy?"

She nodded, "Yes, Slytherin and in second year."

"That's…nice." Penelope said smiling and they avoided the topic.

After another hour or two of talking finally, Percy and Charlie walked in. When Percy caught sight of Penelope his mouth opened slightly.

"Penelope?" he asked, approaching the table.

She stood quickly, and stumbled, causing her ivory chair to fall. Molly and Lucy _worriedly _looked from the two as Charlie hovered behind his brother.

"Percy." She gasped.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, looking from his daughters to Penelope.

"I was taking a break and saw your daughters. Anyway…I must get going." She said softly, and looked at the two.

"Bye girls." She said and they both said, "Bye." in unison.

She swiftly walked past Percy, without meeting his eye and gave a nod to Charlie who held the door of the tea room open for her as she walked out.

"What was that about?" Molly asked looking at her dad.

"Nothing girls." He said and looked at the clock. "Let's go home."

"But dad-," Lucy started, but Percy grabbed her arm and started to pull them out the room.

"Now girls." He said as they walked through the empty corridors of Saint Mungo's.

"How's mum?" Lucy asked _worriedly _when they entered the lift.

"She's doing better." Percy answered, reassuringly.

"Your mother wanted to tell you girls hi." Charlie added and both their faces lit.

"Really?" Molly asked and Percy nodded.

When they reached the first floor, no one, only the snotty secretary was there.

"I'll see you soon girls." Charlie said, hugging both.

"Bye Uncle Charlie." They said and he hugged his brother before disappearing.

"Come on girls, let's go home." He said, taking their hands before apparating to the house.

Instantly, they started going up the stairs when Molly looked at the coffee table near one of the couches.

"Daddy." She said, as she and Lucy approached it.

Percy was hanging his coat on a coat rack; his back turned and said, "Yes Molly. What is it?"

She didn't answer him. Molly and Lucy looked at the vase of black roses that smelled burnt on the coffee table, and beside it was a small, baby blue card. Lucy picked it up and the two looked at it. Written in red ink, there was a short message.

_To Percy and Audrey Weasley-_

"_We're watching you."_

_With Much Love_

"Girls, what are you looking at?" Percy _asked_ approaching the two.

Immediately, he took the card from Lucy's hand, and as he read it his expression was turning into worry.

"Who-,"

"We don't know daddy." Molly said.

The moment of silence seemed unbearable and Percy took the two upstairs, his hand close to his pocket where his wand was kept.

"Go to bed girls." He said quietly.

"But dad…."

"Go to bed girls." He said again and that night Lucy couldn't sleep at all.

She was _worrying all night._

_Lucy Weasley is the way she it because she worries allot._

_It could be about anything like her mother, her father and even her life._

* * *

_So yes, Penelope Clearwater did marry Oliver Wood. :) VERY RANDOM :) _

_Reviews please AND **I have a poll on my profile about the story, feel free to submit your answers if not...you meany butts! :) Just kidding ;)**_


	35. Stalkers

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,753  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, George, Molly, Strange Stalker, Charlie, Molly, Arthur  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #35: Stalkers  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) OH and taking requests  
3) Not my best chapter...sorry and There have been some problems with my chps. for some reason...I'm trying to fix them though  
4) Chapters are getting longer...YAY! __  
**5) So far I have 98 Reviews and since the story is "101 Reasons, Blah blah blah..." I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. Well, I might just thank one person, so, WHOEVER submits the 101th reviews, MIGHT get something from me. "You know how I said might?" ITS A MAYBEY! :)**  
_Shoutouts:**_  
*Smile Life Away  
* FuzzDuFuzz, my best friend :) LOVE YOU JUJU!  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty Five: _Lucy hates Stalkers_

As the days went on their mother showed no sign of getting better and the family's rubbish bin was constantly being taken out because of the hundreds of black roses being left on their door step. With the small, blue card and same message. Those_ stalkers_ were getting smarter, leaving hundreds of owls at Percy's office and sending roses to their house every day. It was started to get out of control.

Molly and Lucy noticed that they're dad was (not to be exaggerating) was going crazy. He was in fact, staying most of his time at home, doing nothing at all and letting the girls bore themselves to death.

On the day of Lucy's thirteenth birthday, Percy was really a big mess. He left the girls to go to the ceremony early and Molly was in her sister's room, sitting comfortably on the bed while brushing Lucy's long, golden hair before they were going to leave.

"Do you think mum will get better?" Lucy asked, playing with the straps of her black dress.

"I'm sure she will." Molly answered, bringing the brush down her sister's scalp. "She had too, or else dad will be crazier than ever."

"But what if she doesn't," Lucy asked again. "What if she just doesn't get better?"

"Don't say that Lucy." Molly sighed, taking a silk ribbon and tying a bow in her sister's hair. "She will get better."

"Who do you think is _stalking_ us?"

"How should I know?" Molly snapped, as Sadie and Reggie jumped beside the girls. "Just some person trying to scare us."

"Then how did they get in the house?" Lucy asked annoyingly.

"They could have just apparated…" Molly said, but Lucy could tell she was terrified.

"They could get in the house anytime." Lucy said worriedly.

"Its fine Lucy. Stop worrying, its your birthday anyway."

The clock from outside chimed eight and the two exited Lucy's room.

"Come on Reggie, Sadie." Molly said as the dogs followed them down the stairs.

"Where's dad?" Lucy asked, attempting to pick up both dogs at once.

"He already left." Molly said, grabbing two coats.

"What?" Lucy said alarmed.

"He left…told me just to meet him there." Molly said, pulling her into the fireplace.

* * *

When they arrived at the back of the Great Hall, Lucy pulled the two dogs in closer. Grabbing one of her sister's arm, Molly pulled her through the middle of the Great Hall. Lucy avoided the eyes of almost everyone. The only person she and Molly have seen since they were brought home was Charlie.

"Lucy!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Keep walking." Molly said to her sister, pulling her faster against the crowd.

"But Molly." Lucy started.

"Lucy, please." Molly pleaded. "The ceremony is going to start."

Nodding, Lucy avoided looking behind her shoulder and was pushed into one of the chairs in the front row beside Bill.

"Hi Uncle Bill." She said quietly.

His scarred face smiled down at her. "Hi Lucy, how's your mother?"

"She's doing well." Lucy responded as Sadie settled herself in her lap.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, and turned to Fleur.

Maybe the fact that the ceremony was the exact same procedure every year was the reason why Lucy was always bored. She wished there was at least some type of interesting speech or event that took place. No, nothing at all.

Then Sadie started to bark.

"Shhh…Sadie…quiet." Lucy whispered to her dog, as Kingsley Shacklebot, who was presenting a speech looked up slightly.

Sadie wouldn't stop barking at all and her father, who was beside her whispered, "Lucy quiet her down."

"I'm trying." She said, but the dog would't quiet at all.

"Bring her outside." Percy said. "Go out honey."

Lucy nodded and quickly stood from her seat, running out of the Great Hall, Sadie in her arms. Once she was out of earshot from the ceremony, Lucy ended up in one of the corridors, sitting at a windowsill, holding the barking dog.

"What's wrong?" she asked the dog. "Too many people?"

Automatically Sadie starting was calming down and a loud bang, that sounded more of an explosion occurred. Then Sadie started to bark again and Lucy looked around. The bang wasn't loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear and she grabbed her wand.

"Hello?" she asked, walking toward the source.

Sadie jumped from her arms and ran toward the History of Magic Classroom, instantly scratching at the door.

"Sadie, what is it?" Lucy asked, slowly approaching the door.

The dog responded with a bark and Lucy, grabbing the door's brass doorknob, she turned it slowly. When the door opened, smoke started to exit and she grabbed Sadie who was scampering around her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked again, fanning the smoke away with her hand.

Once the smoke cleared, everything seemed normal. The classroom was empty and the chalkboard had an old lesson written across it. Then she saw it.

Lucy approached the desk she always sat at, next to Scorpius and with her shaking hand, picked up the single black rose, a small note attached to the stem.

_To Lucy Weasley-_

_Happy Thirteenth Birthday_

_With Much Love_

Looking around the classroom, she dropped the rose and ran out, back into the ceremony before the _stalker _could find her.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Lucy." Victoire Weasley said handing her a small, neatly wrapped box.

"Thanks Victoire." She said, accepting the gift. "Let me guess…clothes from your favorite store?"

"You know me too well." Victoire said beaming down at her.

"Your dog woke me up." Albus said, as Sadie was attacking his round glasses.

"She was entertaining though." Hugo pointed out.

"Very entertaining, I mean those barks were music to my ears." Louis said grinning as all the kids laughed.

Several noises were coming downstairs and Lily asked, "Did they remember your birthday again?"

"You know the routine Lily." Lucy said, looking at the spitting image of her Aunt Ginny.

"For once, they can try to remember, just once." Dominique said and Molly sighed, throwing away scraps of wrapping paper.

"They've always remembered Dominique, haven't you notice?"She said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm I heard?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sarcasm from our very own Ms. Perfect."

"Oh shut up." Molly said, throwing a handful of candy at his face.

* * *

"Come on Lucy come back!" Percy yelled as he watched her run off.

"Dad, you should remember her birthday for once." Molly said joining him.

"She doesn't understand." Percy said and Molly glared.

"Dad you don't get it. It's her birthday, isn't that more important than the ceremony."

"Of course, but things are hard." Percy sighed, looking down at his eldest.

"Dad, you think everything is hard." Molly said harshly, before leaving him.

"Are you going to go find her?" Charlie asked

"Of course we will…soon." Percy said and they took off.

* * *

"Hello Luce."

She looked up from sobbing and even though it was pretty dark, she saw her Uncle George sit beside her.

"Luce?" she sniffled.

"It's short for your name Lucy. Luce, get it?" George said.

"No…" she responded blankly.

Sighing, he put an arm around her shoulder. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." She responded.

He nodded. "Good point. Very good point, but really I know how you feel."

"What?" she tearfully asked.

"_You know what's wrong."_ He said repeating her words. "It was all a blur that night.

Your Uncle Fred died a hero. He did, and he died laugning."

"Uncle George, don't." Lucy said, but he continued.

"He left us all. It wasn't even the killing curse, just some explosion. We knew he was dead though, he had to be."

"Uncle George." She whispered, taking his hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything…"

Sighing, he stood and held out a hand for her. "Let's go."

As they silently walked back to the Burrow, a burst of green light appeared through the sky a few miles away. They both froze suddenly and George pulled her along faster.

"Come on."

"Someone is _stalking_ us…" Lucy said frantically as he pulled her even quicker.

"Then maybe," he said, trying to smile. "We should hurry up."

* * *

"Honey you really need to stop running away." Percy said when they reached the Burrow.

"Percy, really, she's just a kid." An aging Arthur Weasley said. "It's all your fault."

"Arthur." Molly Weasley snapped. "It's not your sons fault."

"Yeah dad, it's all Percy's fault." George said smiling, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Your sister's upstairs." Percy whispered and in a blink, she was gone.

"The girl is going through a phase." Molly assured her son. "She was just born on the wrong day."

"That's nice mum." He sighed and added. "Thank you George."

"No problem." George said then lowered his voice. "But…something's going on."

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"There was this green…light, spell thing when we were walking back." He explained.

"Interesting, the same thing happened to Charlie last year, but he thought someone was following them." Percy said.

"Maybe…its just someone trying to scare us." Molly said calmly.

"Mum, really, things like this don't just happen." George said and she just scoffed.

"George honey, you need to calm down. It could've been a muggle trick."

"Muggles who send presents to your house everyday?" Percy muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, looking at his son.

As Percy began to tell them about the black roses, Molly and Lucy listened from the staircase.

"See, somethings wrong." Lucy whispered. "Someone is _stalking_ us."

"No one is _stalking_ us Lucy."Molly whispered back, but couldn't help frowning.

"If no one is _stalking_ us, then we'd better hope that those black roses don't appear anymore." Lucy muttered before the two went to bed.

_Lucy is the Way She Is Because She Hates Stalker_

_That's really it…_

* * *

_Reviews please...the polls still open, if anyone wants to vote...please :)_


	36. Lying Skills

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,765  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Percy, Molly, Audrey, Tristan  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #36: Lies  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests  
3) There have been some problems with my chps. for some reason...I'm trying to fix them though  
4) Not too good of a chapter, sorry, next one though is going to be GOOODDD :) __  
**5) Congrats to Schwans who submited the 101 Review! Who won...something  
**_Shoutouts:**_  
*Smile Life Away  
* Schwans  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty Six: _Lucy inherited her lying skills from her family_

"Daddy." Lucy said, opening the front door, revealing Tristan. "Someone's here."

"Who?" Percy asked, walking over to her.

Knowing the rough relationship between the two men, Lucy quickly said. "Uncle Bill."

"What? Why?" Percy muttered, coming from behind her to stare at the person who arrived.

"Tristan." He said cooly, shooting this look at his daughter. "What brings you here?"

"May we talk?" he asked, entering the house.

"Well-,"

"I'm taking that as a yes." Tristan said and turned to Lucy, who inched closer to her dad. "Hello Lucy."

"Hi." She plainly said. "Are you trying to beat up my Uncle Charlie again?"

"Aren't you a little talker? Good liar too." Tristan snapped, ruffling her hair as Percy stepped in front of his daughter.

"I'm sorry about her." He apologized and turned to Lucy, whispering, "Honey, go to your sister."

"Sure, beats being with my killer Uncle." She said, turning away.

"Such a sweet daughter." Tristan said as Percy led him into the kitchen.

* * *

"Molly!" Lucy said, barging into her sister's room. "Tristan's here!"

"No." Molly gasped in disbelief and stood from her bed. "He's not."

"Yeah, downstairs with dad." Lucy said as the two ran out the room and listened from the second floor.

"Gosh they're loud." Molly said, leaning onto the railing.

"_Audrey's better. She is." Tristan said. "I visited her today."_

"_Did you?" Percy asked._

"_Yeah, I did. She's getting a lot better. The Healer told me she would be able to come home." _

"_Now?"_

"_Yes, now Percy. Didn't you hear me?"_

"_Yes I heard you." Percy snapped. "Why do you even care about her? You're the one who attacked her in the first place."_

"_I did not."_

"_I walked in on you torturing her!" Percy yelled. "And you think you can just get away with it?"_

"_Well I did." Tristan said sharply. "Have you told anyone else besides your brother?"_

"_I-,"_

"_You see. You're not telling anyone because it would look bad to know that you just let me torture your wife."_

"_Just leave Tristan. I don't want to see your face here again." _

"_Don't worry you will. Once Audrey gets better, she'll be dying to see her big brother."_

"_You think she'll forgive you after what you did?"_

"_Yeah she will, because I think the memory charm I cast on her was pretty strong."_

"_You...what?" _

"_You heard me Perce. Memory charms are the biggest lifesavers."_

Molly and Lucy looked at each other as Tristan made his way out the kitchen and look up at them.

"Bye girls." He said with a sly grin.

"You are the biggest bastard ever." Lucy yelled, Molly hesitantly nodded in agreement as Percy watched the scene.

"I love you too Lucy." Tristan said before going out the door.

_"I love you too Lucy." _Lucy mimicked.

There was a strong, moment of silence as Percy walked up the stairs, kneeling down to his daughter's height.

"Lucy…" he said slowly. "I better not hear you swear again."

"Dad." Lucy started. "You know that swearing was the right thing to do."

"You're glad I'm agreeing with you on this." Percy replied and looked at both of them."How about we go see your mother?"

* * *

"Our Uncle's crazy you know." Lucy said as the three stood behind a man who was throwing up pink-colored snails all over the place.

"Tristan?" Percy asked, looking down at her.

"No, all of them." Molly said and he just smiled.

"Third floor." The receptionist, who was the same woman said in an irritated tone. "Next."

As Percy and the girls went up she said, "You again? Well Mr. Weasley, your wife just so happens to be on the fifth floor waiting for you."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"You heard me Mr. Weasley." She repeated. "Your wife is on the fifth floor waiting for you."

"Why?" Lucy asked, the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Because your mummy is better Hun." She said in a rehearsed, sweet voice.

"Thank you." Percy said quietly, pulling his daughters into the lift.

"Strange." Molly said as the doors closed. "How come mum knows we're coming?"

"She doesn't." Percy answered worriedly, not looking at them. "She doesn't know we're coming."

"Then I bet you the stalker told her." Lucy suggested and Percy shot her a look.

"Lucy, no one is stalking us."

"No, someone is stalking us." Molly said in her sister's defense. "We're not dumb dad, we know what's happening."

Lucy's mouth opened slightly, never really seeing Molly talk back to their dad before.

"Molly," Percy started slowly. "Lucy, no one is stalking us. It's just someone is sending gifts to our house."

"That's not accounted for as stalking?" Lucy asked as the doors of the lift's opened.

"Oh Lucy, please just let it go." Percy pleaded as they made their ways through the corridors.

"But if no one is stalking us then-," Lucy started but was cut off.

"Perce!" Audrey cried out, running into his arms.

"H-hi honey." He said, stumbling slightly, by the sudden impact.

Crouching down, Audrey pulled her daughters in. "Oh…girls, I've missed you."

"Hi mum." They both said in unison as Audrey made her way toward the lift. "Are you feeling ok honey?" he asked. "I thought you were still unwell."

"No, no. I'm fine." She said happily and her mother's voice cracked slightly before adding. "Really, I just want to go home."

Lucy knew her mother was lying when her voice cracked. It was that one thing she always noticed.

"But honey, how did you even know we were coming?" Percy asked, as the double doors closed.

"Tristan told me this morning." She whispered taking his hand. "Told me you were coming."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he did. Who else?" Audrey asked.

"Just wondering." Percy replied as the girls gave him awkward looks.

"I'm better though, really." Audrey said, and her voice cracked again.

* * *

"Perce." Audrey yelled from her room as Lucy looked up to the second floor from the living room.

"Yes honey?" Percy asked from the kitchen as Molly joined her sister.

"Why on earth would someone give us these?" Audrey asked, coming down the stairs, holding a bouquet of black roses. Looking at her daughters who were on the couch she asked, "Darlings who brought this over?"

"Oh well…" Molly started looking at her sister for help. "It was…"

"Um…" Lucy continued, "It was…"

"Tristan?" Audrey suggested, smelling the burnt roses.

"Sure…" the two said awkwardly.

"Percy honey, why the hell would you let Tristan put these in the house?" Audrey yelled, walking into the kitchen. "I mean really? They smell horrible."

"Nice lie Lucy." Molly whispered as they heard yells from the kitchen.

"_I don't care! I mean really Perce, why would you let him give you this?"_

"_I-I mean really honey. It was a gift." _

"_But Perce, have some sense, burnt roses? Really?"_

"_W-well the, it was just for a while."_

"_A while? The house would smell horrible! Seriously Percy,"_

"_Audrey, honey, it was just a mistake. I mean, I wouldn't keep them, really." _

"_Oh, sure Percy, fine, be like that." _

Molly and Lucy watched as their father exited the kitchen and sat in between them on the couch.

"Your mother…" he sighed, "Is having a mood swing."

"How come you didn't tell her?" Molly asked, "About the roses?"

"Yeah, I thought you never lie." Lucy added.

"Well girls it was a small lie." Percy said.

"But why didn't you tell her?"Lucy asked again.

"Girls, your mother has been through too much." Percy explained. "We don't have to let her know."

"But-,"

"Girls…." Percy warned as Audrey yelled furiously.

"What the hell did you do to my bloody kitchen?"

"Oh god, not again." Percy sighed, swearing softly.

"Tell her the dogs did it." Molly suggested.

"Or Sonny." Lucy added and Percy looked between the two.

"You girls inherited this thing from your mother." He sighed, walking toward the kitchen.

"Inherited what?" Lucy asked.

"Lying."

* * *

"Lucy!" Pricilla screamed as she crashed into her friend at Kings Cross.

"Cilla…get off me…" Lucy muttered.

"What happened to you? You were just…gone…poof!" Cilla cried out, smacking her friend's arm.

"Bloody Hell!" Lucy yelled, grasping her arm. "You serious Cilla."

"I'm sorry, but really. Do you think you could just disappear without telling me or Scorpius?"

"Hey, it's not my fault." Lucy said defending herself. "My mum was sick!"

"Oh...right, how is she doing?"

Looking behind Lucy, the two saw how Audrey was supporting herself on Percy. Ever since the attack, the family hasn't heard from Tristan and the roses stopped once Audrey came home. Lucy saw the extreme change in her mother when she came back, her hair less…blonde and she had many _mood swings. _It was as if part of her mother died that day, Lucy didn't dare say it though. She was in disbelief, because she always looked up to her mother, now…she was just a mess.

"She's well…best ever." Lucy said convincingly.

"That's great to hear." Pricilla said and steered her friend the opposite direction. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know Cilla." Lucy sighed, avoiding several eyes from her aunts and uncles as she passed by.

"Scorpius missed you." She said excitedly.

"Oh did he?" Lucy asked as Sonny followed the two from behind.

"Very much." Pricilla said, nudging her.

"Very funny Cilla." Lucy said sarcastically.

"No…really." She said, "He missed you, a lot."

"And how do you know that?"

"Lucy, you know that Scorpius's parents and my parents are best friends. I see him a lot and he tells me everything."

"But I mean really, Pricilla-,"

"No, Lucy trust me. I know what I'm saying."

"You're impossible." Lucy sighed, as the two walked onto the train.

_Lucy is the Way She Is Because she inherited her lying skills from her family_

_But she seems to be the only one good at it_

* * *

_Reviews please :)_

_Polls still gonna be open...I think..._


	37. Overwhelmed

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 2,124  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Weasley kids, Elaine Woods, Patil cousins  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #37: Overwhelmed  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests  
3) Running out of ideas...so requests are helpful __**  
**_Shoutouts:**_  
*Smile Life Away  
_**Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty Seven: _Lucy hates being overwhelmed_

The Great Hall was a hell of a wreck when Lucy and Scorpius approached its opened doors a week since school started. Not as in it was ruined or destroyed, but students from all houses were running all over the place as professors tried to control them. Everything was too overwhelming for Lucy that she thought of just running out. Looking at Scorpius who was beside her, they both shared uneasy looks. It was lunch, a time for peace and quiet, but it was turning into utter chaos. The fact that they didn't even know what was going on made it worse. Students were huddled in little groups, looking down at what seemed to be copies of paper from Lucy's perspective. If there wasn't any room in the group, then students were running trying to see what all the fuss was about while professors tried to get them back in their seats.

After hesitating several times, the two steadily made their way through the thick crowd of rushing students. They were focusing hard, trying to find Pricilla, who was kicked out of Transfiguration an hour before for turning several objects into snakes, which resulted the classroom to explode. The Slytherin table was the most crowed, within the four houses so it was even a harder challenge for Lucy and Scorpius to find their friend. After several rounds around the table, they finally found her, pushing people away from the paper that had the large, golden letters stating, "The Daily Prophet." Lucy felt her stomach drop, if all the trouble had to do with the daily prophet, then her mother had to be involved.

"Cilla, Cilla!" Lucy yelled, running beside her friend, pushing away several people in the process. "What is it?" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the paper from her friend and scanned it quickly.

_Latest Azkaban Breakout_

_Several Convicted Death Eaters Running_

_There was a massive breakout this week on Sunday evening, taking place in Azkaban Prison. Details of escape is unknown, but several, famous death eaters have disappeared and are on the run. These members include, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and several others. The Ministry who have been immediately informed are on the lookout for them. Hogwarts School will be put to extra safety precautions and parents are not need to worry._

_For more information, turn to page six_

Lucy didn't bother to look at the other page and below the title, written in minuscule letters stated, _article by Audrey Weasley. _Sighing, she pushed the paper away and several people started grabbing it, which caused the article to rip into pieces. Groaning, the group started to leave, running for another available paper. Lucy locked eyes with her friend, and Pricilla shrugged muttering, "I dunno."

"How'd you get the paper?" Scorpius asked, sitting in between the girls.

"My mum sent it," Pricilla explained and they all looked around the great hall. The article was being read from almost everyone. "And it just so happened, that all the other parents sent it to their kids."

Lucy bit her lip and muttered something about using the bathroom. Instead she roamed around the crowed great hall and scavered the sea of people, looking for her sister. Around her, almost everyone was staring at her. Not in a bad way, but the fact that her mother wrote the article resulted into the situation to become worse. Everyone knew that Audrey's family consisted of dark people. They weren't death eaters exactly, but they did have connections. Also, Rodolphus Lestrange was the man who supposedly murdered her Uncle Fred.

Once Lucy found her sister, she was beside Dominique as several others crowed the two. "Move," she muttered, pushing Louis away and sat beside her sister. "You all heard?"

"Yeah, my dad sent me a copy." James answered, sitting across her.

As they all talked in frantic whispers, Neville made his way toward them, several stacks of the newspaper in his arms. Stepping behind James, he sighed, bringing his hand toward Molly and sternly said, "Hand it over."

Reluctantly, Molly did and he smiled slightly before saying. "Thank you and Lucy go back to your table."

Walking away Lucy sighed and didn't bother to leave, but instead faced her sister. "Worlds going crazy."

"No, really? You just noticed Luce?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"Why is every suddenly calling me Luce? Seriously?" Lucy cried out and Fred rolled his eyes.

As the chatter died down and students started to make their way out of the Great Hall, Lucy looked over to the entrance. Scorpius and Pricilla were waiting for her to go to charms and Lucy met their eyes. Shaking her head, they knew she would catch up sooner or later and the two left.

"Your dads are going to find them though." Roxanne said looking at Rose, Hugo and the Potter kids. Harry and Ron were one of the most famous Aurors out there, if they couldn't find the convicted felons, then who would. The problem was that it had been years since attacks, breakouts or any chaos at all. Would the Aurors be even ready, or were they prepared for what was happening?

As they were all ready to leave for the classes, three girls approached the group. Two were dark, looking quite similar, but not much to be twins. The other girl was fair skinned, her hair in big, bouncy brown curls and put on a smile.

"Nice going Weasley. Your mother is going to get us all killed." She snapped directly to Molly and Lucy.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up Elaine." Dominique yelled, as everyone else narrowed their eyes. "Their mother just wrote the article. She didn't help them escape."

"How should you know?" the girl know as Elaine cried out. "For all you know their mother could've gone crazy. I mean, her brother coming out all of the sudden, and being permitted to Saint Mungo's without any explanation? Really how could you be sticking up for them?"

"They happen to be our cousins." Fred said sharply.

"Sure they are, but sooner or later you're all going to be so, so wrong." Elaine said in the sweetest voice she could attempt to use. The other two girls just smiled identical grins and flipped their, long, dark hair.

"What about you two little princesses?" Roxanne asked as the two girls narrowed their eyes. "You both are cousins, any sympathy at all? Or are you just going to follow your skanky little friend?"

"Nice Weasley, but we know better than to listen to you." One of the girls said cooly.

"Oh and you think you're just so damn smart." Molly snapped harshly.

"Now, now. We just wanted a nice talk." Elaine said suddenly. "We'll be going off now. See you in History of Magic."

And as the three all stood, turned and walked out of the Great Hall in one fluid motion, the Wealseys and Potters were ready to throw all their food at them.

"They are such a pain in the arse." Fred grumbled crossing his arms.

"But who were they?" Lucy asked, finally having the chance to talk. "Molly, that was Elaine Woods right? You talked to her with her mother at Saint Mungo's."

"Yeah, she's such a brat." Molly sighed. "The girl drives me and Dominique nuts every night."

"And the two girls…were they-,"

"Sisters? No, they were Priti Thomas and Priya Finnigan, they're cousins like us. Their mothers were the Patil Twins." Louis explained.

"Victoire could've beaten the hell out of them." Albus said, smiling.

"No, she's too busy with her internship in France." Dominique said. "I mean, really who wants to go running off in Paris, buying stuff for...people."

"I know I would. Well let's just say that those girls are one group to watch out for." Lucy said, standing which resulted into all of them to go to their classes.

* * *

Overwhelmed with all the events that took place in such a small period of time, Lucy hurried her way to Charms. Yet as she was walking, as she turned a corner and right there…smack dab in the middle of the corridor was the thing Lucy would want to see at all.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lucy groaned as if in pain as she bent down to pick up the single black rose that was on the marble floor. Knowing there had to be a note; she turned the rose over, only to have a thorn dig into her finger. Dropping the flower, she instantly sucked on the bloody finger and bent down to pick up the rose again.

"Oh…bloody hell." She gasped, picking up the card that seemed to have suddenly appeared at her feet.

_To Lucy Weasley-_

_Watch out _

_:) _

_With Much Love_

Looking around she knew there had to be someone following her, but she was too tired to even run or scream. Tearing the paper apart, she dumped it in the nearest rubbish bin, rose with it and continued to make her way to charms.

"Ms. Weasley you happen to be late." Professor Flitwick squeaked as she tried to quietly slide into a seat beside Pricilla.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick got held up along the way to class." Lucy sighed and he smiled, because Professor Flitwick did have a soft side for her.

"Very well my dear." He said, turning toward his desk.

"What did I miss?" Lucy whispered to Pricilla who was sucking on a lollipop.

"We're having quiz." She answered, her tongue appearing to be a bright red.

"When?"

"Now…"

Swearing softly, Lucy rested her head on her books which did make a loud thump. Since she was sitting in the back of the room, the whole class looked behind their shoulders as Flitwick asked, "What's going on back there?"

"Nothing Professor." Pricilla said, "I think someone banged into the wall outside."

"All right Ms. Zabini." He said and before starting to hand out sheets of paper, he said. "Ms. Zabini, please throw away that thing in your mouth."

Frowning, Pricilla threw it into the rubbish bin and Lucy groaned opening her book to cram as much as she could during the five minutes of extra study.

"What happened to your finger?" Pricilla asked, suddenly grabbing her friend's swollen finger.

"Some weird thing scratched me." Lucy lied pulling away, but Pricilla raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then…" she answered and looked into her book. "Is the quiz on chapter six or seven?"

Lucy didn't bother to answer, she was too overwhelmed.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Hope you're doing well and that you tell mum I said hi. I know this is really the first and only letter I have written to you, but it's important and I don't think you should give it to mum. I was running late to a class when a rose, a black rose appeared. When I picked it up, it pricked me and then another card just came up. It wasn't there when I arrived; it was as if it just…appeared. The card told me to watch out, and there was smiley face. Something's happening dad and I don't know what. Please, answer soon._

_Much Love, _

_Lucy_

"Black roses?" Pricilla asked.

Lucy jumped, realizing Pricilla was looking from behind.

"What black roses?" she asked again in the silence of their dorm. "What's happening Lucy?"

"Nothing Cilla. It's just-,"

"What? What's wrong?" Pricilla demanded.

"I don't know!" Lucy cried out before sobbing on her knees. "I just don't know what's wrong anymore Cilla!"

* * *

_Dear Lucy,_

_It so happened that your mother did get the letter, before I could. So I did have to tell her everything. She's a big wreck and I don't want you to tell Molly. It would be too much. Aside from that though, I think you should come home again. Things are getting dangerous Lucy, especially with the death eaters running all over the place. I don't think Hogwarts would be the safest place for you and Molly, but I don't think home is too safe either. The roses though, it's just not right. I'll figure everything out soon, but please, stay safe honey._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

"Oh god," Lucy groaned, sliding on the tile of the girls bathroom.

Everything was too overwhelming.

_Lucy is the Way she is because she hates being overwhelmed._

_Said and Done_

* * *

_Reviews make me smile...alot :) _


	38. Annoyed

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,831  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Teddym Percy, Audrey  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #38: Annoyed  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests __**  
**_Shoutouts:_  
*Smile Life Away__  
*_Don'  
*PenonPaperFingersonKeys  
*Hufflepuff Girl17  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty Eight: _Lucy Hates Being Annoyed_

"Why the hell do I hear screams?" Pricilla asked, as she Lucy and Scorpius were in the backroom of Honeydukes. It was mid November, and their fifth week to go to Hogsmead. That weekend was exactly normal. A trip to Honeydukes, lunch at the Hog's Head and trips at various shops, spending their money like there was no tomorrow.

Lucy and Pricilla sat their selves comfortable on the sweet shop's floor, eating, or as Pricilla would say, _testing_, out the candy, while Scorpius was leaning against the wall.

He raised an eyebrow, sticking his hand in a jar of blood pops. "Kids are screaming all the time Cilla."

"Very true." Pricilla agreed, dropping several Every Flavor Beans in her mouth, spitting them out instantly.

"No," Lucy said slowly, dropping several beans in her mouth, "I do hear screams."

There was a quick moment of silence, and as the two girls said, they could hear the faint sounds of screams from outside.

"Come on girls…" Scorpius sighed. "Really, I bet you it's just a fight or something."'

Maybe he was right, but he was absolutely not. It was all a rush, they were just hanging out, eating millions of candy when a brown haired, older student frantically ran in, approaching them.

"Get down." He whispered, and they instantly did.

How lucky they were because once they reached the mint colored floor, the wall of the backroom exploded, sending chunks of concrete and rubble everywhere. Several screams echoed from the front room as the older student tried to shield the three.

"Crawl…go…" he ordered, as the inched their way behind a large candy filled shelf.

"What's going on?" Lucy whispered frantically to the seventh year.

"Death Eater attack." He panted, as there were sounds of people scrambling.

Out of the chaos and terror during that room, Lucy looked at him and held out a hand. "Lucy Weasley."

"Lucy…it's me, Teddy." He said, instantly changing into his _normal _appearance of bright turquoise hair and deep purple eyes.

"You stupid, annoying git." She yelled, punching his arm. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Finding a job." He said in her face and she stuck out her tongue.

"Job? What job?"

"Lucy I can't live on Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's salary forever." Teddy snapped, gripping his wand and turned to all three of them. "We need to move."

Taking her hand tightly the four swiftly moved through the shop, dodging spells along the way. Lucy caught a glimpse of the masked Death Eaters, sporting their crisp, black robes as they screamed curses.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"Get down!" Teddy yelled, pulling them to the ground, right before they reached the exit.

Luckily, the spell hit a shelf of jars which shattered sending piercing shards of glass down on them.

"Oh shit move guys, move." Teddy urged pushing them through the door, causing a piece of glass to sink down on Lucy's arm.

Swearing she didn't bother and ran through the streets of Hogsmead as blood ran down her arm.

It was a hell of a mess in the town, people running everywhere, Death Eaters laughing like crazy maniacs as they shot spells like there was no tomorrow.

"Lucy, come here." Teddy whispered, pulling her into a corner, away from all the chaos.

Looking around Scorpius and Pricilla where nowhere in sight. "Where are they?"

"Maybe they got lost in the crowd Lucy." Teddy whispered.

"But they could be dead!" she cried out, about to run back out.

Grabbing her bloody arm he yelled, "No, don't!"

Lucy grimaced in pain, pulling away from his grip and dropped down to her knees.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, going down next to her. "We just need to stay here."

"But for how long?"

"As long as it takes Lucy." He sighed.

"You're so annoying." Lucy muttered looking into his eyes.

"We're in a matter of life or death Lucy!" he snapped. "I have to be annoying."

"Well maybe I don't care!" she yelled, jumping up to face him. "These bloody death eaters don't give a damn about us so why should I even care?"

"Come on Lucy." He whispered, "Be quiet."

"Why? Because people are trying to bloody kill us?" She said, "So what?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Teddy demanded. "Do you see what's happening? People could be dying and you don't even care?"

"I don't need an annoying git to help me!" she cried and Teddy narrowed his eyes.

There was an unbearable silence and Lucy could do nothing, but glare at him.

"Well-," she asked, after the seconds of silence. "What is i-,"

It was all rush as he grabbed her, clasping her sweaty hand around her mouth. Lucy tried to scream, hitting and kicking him where ever she could.

"L-Lucy." He struggled, trying to keep her still, "B-be quiet. D-Death Eaters."

The two were dead silent, Lucy breathing hard into his hand as they could hear the snapping of twigs, and loud footsteps heading their way.

"_I heard someone." A man grumbled as they approached the corner._

"_Sure you did Macnair." _

"_I did. Now come on."_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lucy held tightly onto Teddy thinking that she certainly would die right there.

"Lucy…" he whispered and she rolled her eyes up to see him. "When I tell you…run."

Nodding slowly, the two were ready to run for it when a blast of green light shot up into the sky.

"_That's the sign, go."_

With the echoing snaps Teddy let her go, but she continued to hold onto him. They both peered around the corner, to see that the Death Eaters had disappeared, but the town itself was chaos. Everywhere, people were screaming, running out of the way from the many burning building in the town.

"Are you all right?" Teddy asked, grasping her terrified face.

"I-I'm fine Teddy." She whispered, "Thank you for saving my life."

"Any time." He smiled and the two made their way.

Many were scrambling around as Professors were hurrying students back to the school. Teddy, forcefully pulled Lucy away from the dramatic scene.

"Teddy…s-stop! I can walk m-myself!" she cried out, pulling away from him.

"Sorry, but I really just need to make sure your ok." He said softly, once again, quickly pulling her towards the school. "Now please, just move."

As they reached the Great Hall, news somehow spread quickly and parents were already rushing in the Great Hall where everyone was gathering. As the two were trying to make their way through the crowd Harry, hurriedly made his way toward them.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Death Eater attack at Hogsmead." Teddy said.

"Is everyone all right?" Harry asked, and looked down at Lucy for a second, smiling. "Hi Luce."

"Hi Uncle Harry." She replied.

"No one's dead so far." Teddy answered and they all shared a dreadful silence. The thought of someone dead was the worst possible thing to wonder about.

"Ok, Teddy, Uncle Percy is up in the front. Bring Luce over there." Harry said, before patting his godson on the back and hurrying off.

"Luce?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow, as they made their way toward the front of the hall. "When did people start calling you Luce?"

"I don't even know." Lucy sighed and was suddenly tightly hugged.

"Oh god…you're alive, you're alive." Audrey sobbed, looking at her as Percy stood above the two, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"No scratches, bleeding, are you okay-," Audrey asked worriedly and Lucy nodded. "Mum I'm fine."

"No, really sweetie, any bruises, cuts, sprains?" Audrey demanded once again, looking her daughter over.

"Mum I'm fine!" Lucy whined, pulling away as Teddy quietly slipped away.

"Lucy honey, please." Audrey pleaded, pulling her into an empty seat on the Gryffindor table. "Just let me see you."

Reluctantly she let her mother look her over as Percy sat beside them.

"Are you sure your all right Lucy?" he asked, pushing a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Daddy I'm fine." She sighed and looked around. "Where's Molly?"

"In the hospital wing." Audrey said softly. "She broke her leg falling off a flight of stairs."

"What?" Lucy gasped, looking at the both of them. "She broke her leg?"

"But she's perfectly fine honey." Percy assured his youngest daughter. "Madame Pompfrey will get her up within a few minutes."

"Oh god Lucy, your arm." Audrey whispered, grabbing her daughter's bleeding arm. "Perce…"

Softly taking her arm, Percy pulled out the broken pieces of glass and wrapped her thin scarf around it.

"We'll heal it later." He said. "Are you sure your okay honey, nothing happened to you?"

"Daddy, I'm fine." She said, "Really."

Audrey smiled slightly, "Are we annoying you?"

"Yes, you are." Lucy answered. "But really, I'm fine."

Neville approached the three and Percy stood up.

"What's going to happen?" he asked the shaken Professor.

"S-students will be going home for the week." Neville said as many people turned to him, listening. Neville faced them all. "Yes, for a week. You can take them home now, we lifted the apparating boundary."

Instantly, snaps and pops where echoing and little by little, people were dramatically disappearing from the Great Hall. As few families, the Wealseys, Potters and several others were left, it was almost dinner time.

"Do you want to go home?" Percy asked his wife.

"But Molly-," Lucy started.

"She'll be fine here for now." He answered and turned back to Audrey. "Well?"

Hesitating slightly, she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived, Sadie and Reggie attacked Lucy.

"Hi!" she cried, kneeling, allowing the two to start licking her face.

"Lucy, do you want dinner?" Percy asked as Audrey made her way to their room.

"Daddy, you don't cook." Lucy said, heading to the kitchen with him.

"I can try." He smiled.

"You can try." She started, "But fail at the same time."

"Your nice." he said, ruffling her hair.

"And your annoying!" she said and for a second he raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding daddy."

The moment could have been sweet, if it weren't for Audrey's sudden scream upstairs.

_Lucy is the Way She Is because she hates being annoyed_

_It doesn't matter who it is, she just hates being annoyed_

* * *

Reviews are helpful


	39. Interesting Family Ties

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,421  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Audrey, Percy, Pricilla, Scorpius  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #38: Annoyed  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests  
3) This really isn't my best Chapter, Sorry I have had classes the past week and couldn't write much  
4) Sorry, but don't expect a new chapter this week. As I said, I have had classes and can't get on the computer much __**  
**_Shoutouts:_  
*Smile Life Away_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Thirty Nine: _Lucy has interesting Family Times_

The scream echoed through the two's ears as Percy grabbed his wand, storming out of the kitchen. "Audrey?"

Lucy followed him to see her mother running down the stairs.

"Audrey?" he asked again, grabbing her tightly as Lucy gripped her father's arm. "W-what is it?"

"There was person…oh Merlin, someone-Death Eater, upstairs." Audrey gasped, "They disaparated though."

It was a while until the unbearable moment of silence was broken by Percy, who stared at his wife. "W-why would anyone want to be here, in our house? I mean really honey-,"

Audrey smacked her husband in the back of the head, "Do you know who the hell you are Percy? You're the bloody minister of magic! They have reasons to be here."

"But really Audrey it could have just been," he started, but she smacked him again.

"Percy, seriously, don't be in disbelief. I saw someone there, please, believe me." Audrey pleaded.

He sighed and nodded. "Audrey, honey, I do believe you, but really. All of this in one day? For all we know it could've been a shadow."

"No, no, it wasn't." Audrey yelled at him. "It was someone I know it was."

"Audrey, come on…just consider the other possibilities." Percy said.

"Percy, why are you such a stubborn git? I mean really, I know what I saw." Audrey said.

"I know honey, is just that-," he started, and looked down at Lucy who stared at the two. "Lucy, go to your room."

"No, Lucy stay." Audrey cried out, grabbing her daughter, while smacking Percy's head once again. "Perce, I am not leaving our daughter alone when someone can just bloody kill her."

"Audrey, don't say that in front of her." Percy whispered.

"No, go right on ahead." Lucy said, as Audrey made her way into the kitchen, pulling her daughter along.

"Audrey, if someone was there, and if it were a Death Eater, they would have just killed you there." Percy said, following the two.

The kitchen had an orange glow as Lucy hopped onto the kitchen's marble countertop. Audrey grabbed a bottle of wine, hurriedly pouring it into a glass. On the other hand, Percy leaned on the counter beside Lucy, apprehensively staring at his wife. Everyone knew how Audrey was when she drinks, and Lucy has seen her drunk before. It wasn't really a pleasant sight, but it wasn't as if her mother did anything stupid. The worst she did was blow up half of the kitchen when Lucy was eight.

"You should the alcohol away from her." Lucy whispered, looking alarmed as her mother drowned the glass in seconds.

"No, its fine Lucy, she won't drink too much." Percy muttered, though his eyes filled with anxiety. "I hope. "

"I mean really Percy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Audrey screamed, pacing the kitchen as she poured more wine into her glass. "Our daughters are in danger, and the fact that Molly broke her leg because of the Death Eaters…I mean, really. You are such a git."

"That's a bit harsh, mum," said Lucy, looking at her father. "I mean, daddy was just trying to help."

"Hush up Lucy." Audrey snapped.

"She's drunk Lucy, it's all right." Percy said gently. "It's all stress."

Audrey continued screaming as she finished the bottle of red wine. Walking over to the wine cabinet, she leaned in, reaching in for another bottle.

"Married, such a dumb ass git." She muttered as Percy slowly walked behind her.

"Ok, Audrey, honey, you should stop drinking." He said lightly, shutting the mahogany door closed. "It's really late. We should be going to bed now."

"Oh bug off Perce." She snapped, forcefully opening the door again.

Sighing, Percy tried to smile at his daughter and looked at the clock. "Lucy, you should really be going to bed now. I mean it's late."

Nodding, she hopped of the countertop leaving the two in the kitchen.

"Night daddy," she muttered before adding, "Night mum."

"Goodnight honey." Audrey smiled, before shooting a glare toward her husband.

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she could instantly smell the morning coffee and made her way down the stairs, catching a small tinge of vomit.

The dining room was a mess, several broken wine bottles on the floor as Percy read the Daily Prophet, not noticing his daughter slipping into the seat next to him.

"So how's mum?" she asked, causing him to slightly jump and lowered the paper. "She still drunk?"

"No, she has a bad hangover." He sighed passing a plate of burnt bread toward her.

"Well, she was pretty bad last night." Said Lucy as she threw the toast in the rubbish bin. "I mean drink after drink, it was too crazy."

"Hey," Percy said, "Your mother's emotional."

"I noticed." Said Lucy, trying not to smile, and grabbed the paper. "So, whatcha reading?"

"No, Lucy, don't read it!" Percy demanded, trying to grab it, but she leaned away.

"This isn't the prophet." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Its…it's a family tree."

"Lucy, give it." Percy said holding out his hand.

Shaking her head she read on, "Is this mum's family tree?"

"Lucy, give it." Percy yelled which resulted into a cat and mouse chase around the dining room.

"No!" she said, jumping on the couch. "I'm reading it!"

"Give it." Percy snapped, finally grabbing it from her hands.

"I want to see it!" Lucy whined, stomping her foot like a six year old.

Crossing his arms, Percy stared at her, tapping his foot impatiently. "You are really getting on my nerves Lucy."

"I want to see it." She snapped, inching closer to him. "Please?"

"No Lucy, now stop." He said and turned his back to her, placing the paper in his robe pocket. "There's nothing interesting, except your family ties."

* * *

"Hello there." Pricilla said, sitting beside Lucy the night they arrived back at Hogwarts. "Haven't seen you in a week."

"I know, I was dying at home." Lucy sighed and turned toward Pricilla who was chewing on a gummy worm. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh gosh, who died?" she asked, the gummy worm falling out of her mouth.

"No one died." Lucy said and took in a deep breath. "Have your parents ever told you about, _You Know Who?"_

"Sure, loads of times." Pricilla said, "I mean, they were on his side."

"But he was a half blood right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, think so." She answered. "Where's this going?"

"Wait." Lucy said and pulled out a piece of paper. "It's my mum's family tree. I stole it from my parents last night. Read it."

Grabbing the paper, Pricilla scanned her eyes down it, chewing on gummy worms in the process. As she read further on, her eyes narrowed and her chewing slowed. Finally, she threw the paper at Lucy.

"You lair."

"Am not!" Lucy said, smiling. "It's true…I think."

"You think?" Pricilla asked, "Lucy do you know what would happen if this information leaked out? If your family only knows, then it could ruin almost everything."

"Cilla, I don't even know if it's true."

"I hope it isn't, because if it is your dead."

"Who's dead?" Scorpius asked, sitting between the two. "Lucy's not dead, but Cilla, remember when we thought she was at Hogsmead?"

"You thought she was dead. _You_ did, not me." Pricilla snapped as he began to look over the paper.

His expression was just like Pricilla's. Calm at first and his eyes narrowed, looking at Lucy. "And this is your mum's tree?"

"I believe so; well that's what my dad had." Lucy said pointing at the paper. "I mean, maybe it's true, maybe it isn't."

"I don't think so." Pricilla sighed, "I mean, the chances of you actually being related to Voldie are slim."

"Voldie? When did you ever call _You know who, _Voldie?" Lucy and Scorpius asked.

"Just now." Pricilla answered and continued. "Really though, how can you be related to Voldie? It's just…wrong."

_Lucy is the Way She Is Because He Family Ties Are Interesting_

_Yet, she doesn't know if they're true_

* * *

_Reviews make me smile_

_A/N: This really isn't my best Chapter, Sorry I have had classes the past week and couldn't write much. Next chapter may be on Friday or Late Saturday...sorry, classes suck_


	40. Related To Mr You Know Who

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 2,123  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy, Audrey, Percy, Pricilla, Scorpius, Molly, Charlie  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #40: Related to Mr. You Know Who  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests  
3) This really isn't my best Chapter, Sorry I have had classes the past week and couldn't write much __**  
**_Shoutouts:_  
*Smile Life Away  
*ermireallydontcare_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Forty: _Lucy hates the fact that she's related to Mr. You Know Who_

"Would you like to come over the summer?" Scorpius hesitantly asked as he, Lucy and Pricilla stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the crowded platform nine and three quarters.

"Like your house?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You should, I go there all the time." Pricilla said, nudging her friend. "Please?"

"I mean, I have to ask my parents, you know how they are." Lucy said, rolling her eyes slightly as she grabbed her trunk.

"Of course you do." Pricilla said as they made their way down the platform.

"I mean it Lucy, ask them." Scorpius said as he and Pricilla left to their parents who were giving hard stares at Lucy.

Smiling slightly, she nodded and quickly made her way toward the _Weasley clan._ Strange enough, she saw almost everyone except for her parents. When she finally found Molly who also looked confused more than ever, Lucy asked, "Where are they?"

"I mean, they could be late or what not." Molly suggested as Sonny began to circle Bill.

"Hi girls." He said, softly kicking the orange tabby off him, which resulted into several screeches. "Where are your parents?"

"We don't really know, do you?" Molly asked as Lucy scooped her cat from the floor.

"No, I don't." he said, frowning slightly.

Percy and Audrey were never late for anything. It was more than strange, it was pretty shocking. The two were never the type of people to be late and when the situation came to their daughters, they were early.

As people were already disappearing from the platform, thirty minutes had already past. Bill and Fleur stayed with Molly and Lucy, as they worriedly looked for the two parents down the platform.

"They might just be late." Fleur said smiling at the two girls.

Dominique and Louis ranted on to the two about how Victoire didn't bother to come see them because of her internship in France. When Lucy thought she couldn't stand her two cousins any longer, Charlie Weasley was hurrying over through the nearly empty platform and to the group.

"H…hi guys." He panted ruffling Louis's blonde hair.

"Charlie." Bill said, slapping his brother on the back. "What's going on?"

"Audrey and Percy…" he started. Molly and Lucy looked up at the mention of their parents.

"Are they ok?" Molly immediately asked.

"They're fine girls." Charlie sighed, giving Bill a nod, "They couldn't pick the girls up in time, so they called me to."

"You know you're a little late." Lucy pointed out as Molly rolled her eyes.

"I just found out Lucy." Charlie said grabbing the two girl's trunk. "We need to go. Thanks for watching them Bill."

"No problem…" Bill said slowly, sharing a hesitant look with Fleur.

Molly and Lucy followed Charlie out of Kings Cross and Lucy couldn't help but feel that her parents were late for a reason. Whatever the reason is, she knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

"So why didn't mum and dad pick us up?" Lucy asked from the backseat of Charlie's car, as she leaned in to the front seat.

"They were busy." Charlie said quickly, as if he prepared the answer, looking into the mirror.

"So they called you to pick us up?" Molly asked in the passenger seat.

"Yes, I explained this a million times." Charlie sighed in a frustrated tone as he pulled into the driveway. "They were busy, couldn't pick you up, so I did instead."

"But I mean-," Lucy started, getting out of the car.

"Luce…really, do you want to start with me?" Charlie said, raising an eyebrow as he followed them up to the porch, not bothering to get their trunks.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just don't get it." She replied as Molly reached into a plant beside the door, pulling out a spare, brass, and house key.

"Lucy, you don't get anything these days." Charlie smiled as the three entered the house.

When you think of Percy Weasley and his family, it seems like a posh, clean swept house where everything was in its place at all times. Where the walls sparkled like diamonds and the floors where so lean, that you can sleep on it.

When the three entered the house, it looked like hell broke loose. Everywhere papers where on the floors as drawers, cabinets and tables where literally turned over.

"Mum? Dad?"Lucy asked as she and Molly made their way through the house, Charlie closely following.

"In here girls." Audrey yelled from the kitchen. The three made their way into the shockingly dirty kitchen.

"God, Perce, Audrey. What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked, stepping over several broken plates.

Audrey was bending over her recipe file, practically throwing and ripping them over her shoulder as Percy caught, and over looked them.

"Audrey can't find an important file of hers." Percy said, hugging his daughters tightly.

"What file mum?" Lucy asked standing beside Audrey who gave her a quick smile and hug.

"My family tree." Audrey said quickly, "I think I misplaced it, but we've looked everywhere."

Lucy felt her cheeks turn hot and knew that the paper was sitting in her trunk somewhere.

"You girls haven't seen it?" Percy asked. Molly shook her head and for a moment, his eyes met Lucy. She also shook her head, looking away.

"Why is your family tree so important Audrey?" Charlie asked taking a seat on the paper filled counter top, "I mean you can just get a copy from the Ministry."

"It was destroyed during the second war." Percy said, sitting beside him. "I couldn't find the record."

"We've looked everywhere." Audrey said, closing the recipe file and slammed it on the counter. "And it's not coming up."

"I mean it could just be lying around somewhere." Charlie assured.

"Sure, after several days without it turning up, it could just appear out of the blew." Audrey said sarcastically.

"She's been moody." Percy quietly apologized.

* * *

"Lucy, why did you steal it?" Molly hissed, sitting closer to her sister that night.

"I borrowed it Molly." She replied as her sister grabbed the piece of paper, reading it carefully. Her brow furrowed and put the document down.

"I still don't understand." Molly whispered.

Sighing Lucy picked up the paper and looked through it again, making sure she didn't miss anything. The information was crucial and she read it aloud as Molly listened closely.

"_Thomas Riddle, muggle born married to Mary Riddle, muggle born."_

"_Thomas and Mary had Tom Riddle Senior who married Merope Gaunt and the two had Tom Riddle Jr."_

"That's what everyone knows. The normal story." Molly said, "But-,"

"But then there's this." Lucy said and continued.

"_Thomas and Mary also had Melody Riddle, who was younger than Tom. Melody married Raymond Hampton, a pureblood."_

"_Melody and Raymond had Jacob Hampton. Jacob and Tom Riddle Junior, Voldemort, were cousins. Jacob married Natalie Lopez, a pureblood, and the two had four children, Tristan, Marcus, Lucas and Audrey Hampton, and they were Tome Riddle Junior's niece and nephews._

_Audrey married Percy Weasley and the two had Molly and Lucy Weasley, which make Tom Riddle Junior…"_

"Our grandfather." Molly whispered, even though it was obvious she didn't want to. "Lucy it could be fake."

"Fake?" Lucy asked, slamming the paper on her bed. "Molly, did you see mum and dad when they were tearing the kitchen apart? They were serious about this thing. Didn't you hear them downstairs?

* * *

"Audrey do know what would happen if people get a hold of this information?" Percy asked, pacing the living room as Molly and Lucy watched from the second floor.

"I-I mean only a few people know." She said, curled into a ball on the couch, nervously playing with her fingers.

"How many people?" Percy asked, "My family doesn't know, who else would?"

"Well, I mean just a few people. Tristan blabbed about it a few years before he…supposedly died to a couple of his friends." Audrey whispered. "But really we shouldn't worry about it honey."

"Audrey, are you crazy?" Percy yelled, "Do you know what's going to happen if people find out?"

"Perce really…I mean it-,"

"This could ruin the family…" Percy said sitting beside her. "I mean really honey, do you even know if it's true."

"The family tree doesn't lie Perce!" she cried out, smacking the back of his head. "It's true and you know it is."

Rubbing the back of his head he sighed, "I'm sorry, but Audrey, you're crazy. How come you never told me until last night?"

"I thought it wasn't important." Audrey said.

"Honey, you think being related to Voldemort isn't important?" Percy scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "I mean, this explains everything. The black roses and the person in our room."

"Perce can you stop being a big arse. You worry too much." She snapped, smacking the back of his head again.

Percy, who was a man who didn't dare to hit women at any circumstance, grabbed her hand, "Can you stop please? I'm trying my best not yell at you."

"Well I'm sorry." She snapped rolling her eyes which made their way to the second floor, and looked at the girls.

"Get in your rooms!" Audrey screamed, standing up as Percy pulled on her.

"Sit down Audrey." He hissed as the girls ran from their sight.

"They know something Perce…" she whispered. "And if they find out…I don't even want to say it."

OoOoOo

"I still don't get it." Molly sighed; I mean why would mum have kept this from us.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Molly, don't you get it? If people find out we're related to Voldemort then they're going to hate us. Not only that, but they'll do whatever they can to kill us."

"Now you missy, are overreacting." Molly said and took the paper in her hand. "Shouldn't you give it back?"

"No, why should I give the tree back? You know how they'll react if they found out I took it?" Lucy snapped, giving out a, you're crazy look.

Yet the two didn't know that their mother and father had their ears crammed on Lucy's bedroom door, listening to every word.

"Those little-," Audrey started through gritted teeth as her husband stopped her.

"Audrey, really…" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"You heard them Perce!" she whispered and opened the door.

Lucy scrambled, hiding the paper under her pillow, but Audrey was fast, grabbing it from her daughter's hands.

"I can't believe you took it." She yelled.

"Well I mean, daddy wouldn't let me see it."

"That doesn't mean you could take it Lucy." Percy sighed as Molly stood behind him.

"You are in so much trouble." Audrey said harshly, crossing her arms.

"Is it true though?" Lucy asked, as her mother and father were almost out the door.

"What's true?"

"About the tree and everything else." Molly said for her sister. "Is it true?"

Audrey didn't do anything but walk away when Percy nodded slowly and whispered, "It's true."

"You know, I really think this is going to get out one day." Lucy said.

"Let's hope you're wrong."

* * *

"Dammit Perce!" Audrey yelled that night as he nervously made his way into the living room, while Molly and Lucy followed.

He too swore, taking the tiny card in his hands, Molly and Lucy looked at it beside him as Audrey began throwing the bundle of newly arrived, black roses away.

_Dearest Percy and Audrey_

_Hope your secret stays a secret and I will be seeing you soon._

_Much love_

"You know, I think we should move." Audrey suggested.

"Sure honey." Percy said, quietly, tearing the card apart. "We'll see."

Lucy tugged on her dad's sleeve and he leaned in as she whispered. "Is mum going crazy?"

"I heard that Lucy." Audrey snapped, ruffling her daughter's hair as she passed by.

_Lucy is the Way she Is Because she hates the fact that she's related to Voldemort_

_It must be even crazier for her mother._

* * *

_A/N: _

_1) I've been really busy these days and school is about to start for me. So I've been thinking, but it would be best just to upload chapters every Friday. I have the whole week to write and I'm sorry for being too busy._

_2) Really a bad chapter...it is, I'm asking for ideas, cause it's not only my story, ITS YOURS! :D I'm not saying tell me what to write about , but give me "Reasons" that didn't make any sense did it? Oh well..._

_3) Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them_


	41. Jokes

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 2046  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: Lucy, Audrey, Percy, Molly, Tristan, Scorpius, Pricilla, Astoria_  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #41: Jokes  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests __**  
**_Shoutouts:  
_*Smile Life Away  
*ermireallydontcare  
*schwans  
*JustSMILE-J_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Forty One: _Lucy doesn't joke at all. _

A week passed since the shocking, Related_ to You Know who _news. Percy and Audrey didn't dare to talk about it in front of the girls and nor did Molly or Lucy. The fact that this valuable information could wreck the family caused much tension in the Weasley household.

Lucy also avoided talking to her parents about visiting Scorpius Malfoy over the summer. There was enough stress to go around with. Yet over the summer, Lucy could never stand sitting in her father's office all day either doing nothing, or bothering him like hell.

Even though she wasn't a Gryffindor, Lucy was brave at times. And she finally forced herself to sit by her mother after dinner in the living room.

"Mum…" Lucy started as Audrey looked up from her laptop, which Lucy still did not know its importance, since it was a _muggle device._

"Yes honey." Audrey said, and being a good mother, did not return to the laptop's bright screen, but shut it and put it on the side. "What is it?"

Knowing she had he mother's full attention, Lucy went out and said, "Scorpius invited me to go over to his house this summer."

"What?" Audrey asked. "You want to what?"

"Mummy, can I please go over?" Lucy wined as Audrey smiled, twirling her daughter's hair.

"To Scorpius Malfoy's house?"

"Yeah, I mean Pricilla will be there."

"Pricilla Zabini?"

"We're friends mum."

"You know honey, I'm perfectly fine with it, but you know you need to ask your father."

Lucy felt herself groan loudly, which caused Molly to snort quietly. Shooting a harsh look at her sister, Lucy continued. "But mum, you know he's going to say no."

"Are you sure about that?" Audrey asked smiling slightly.

"Mum…you know how he feels about the Malfoys." Lucy said, as Sadie hopped onto her lap.

"Honey," Audrey started, pulling her younger daughter in closer. "I know a lot of things. I know that the Weasleys and Malfoys have had a rocky past. I know that you are good friends with Scorpius and Pricilla. I also know that your dad will do anything to make you happy and if that means letting you be friends with people he doesn't like, then he'll do it."

"Mum, but-,"

"Lucy you're fourteen years old." Audrey snapped impatiently, "Why is it so hard for you to talk to your dad?

"But Mum-,"

"Lucy, I mean it…ask him." Audrey sighed, twirling her daughter's hair so that they became messy, blonde strands. "He's upstairs in his office."

Once again, she groaned loudly and reluctantly stood up, holding Sadie. Audrey gave her a slight push, to have her start moving. She walked by Molly who stuck her head in a book, sitting comfortably in a chair. Molly was never a person to smile a lot, but Lucy caught the small wink passed her way and whisper, "You can do it."

* * *

Looking up at the clean white door, Lucy held up her free hand and knocked.

"Come in." Percy said from inside and reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, Lucy turned the knob and opened the door.

Looking up from several papers, Percy smiled and said. "Shut the door behind you honey."

Lucy did so and slowly walked toward his mahogany desk. When she finally stood beside him he kept his eyes on his paperwork, quickly scribbling notes and signatures.

"What is it Lucy?" he asked, looking at her momentarily.

"I need to ask you something." She said and finally he looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead." He said, pulling her in closer.

"I get bored over the summer." She started and he nodded in agreement. "And before term ended, Scorpius asked me to come over this summer."

Percy nodded slowly. "Go to his house?"

"Mhm." She said hesitantly.

"What did your mother say?"

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

"Mhm." She said again, nodding and Percy bit his lip slightly.

He turned back to his paper work and there was a very awkward moment of silence. Lucy held onto Sadie, who started licking Percy's face. He pulled himself away from the dog, wiping the slobber off his cheek and said. "I'll talk to his dad soon and let you know what day you can go."

A smile broke from her lips and it was one of those rare moments where she hugged her dad.

"Thanks daddy." She said, trying not to grin much.

"Of course honey." He said, not looking into her eye, as he continued signing papers.

She let go of Sadie and exited his office, and her mother asked from downstairs, "So?"

"He said yes." Lucy smiled.

"Did he actually say yes?" Molly asked, looking up from her book.

"It was close to yes." Lucy said which had Audrey ask, "He said yes? Are you serious Lucy?"

"I don't joke mum."

* * *

"Hello!" Astoria Malfoy said cheerfully as she opened the front door of the Malfoy household. "It's so great that you can come."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Lucy said as she and her mother were ushered into the surprisingly welcoming house. It seemed that Astoria had a thing for decorating.

"Audrey, nice to see you again." She said as Lucy was pushed aside. "I remember you from Hogwarts."

"Nice to see you too." Audrey smiled, "I remember you too…a lot."

"That's so sweet." Astoria said and turned to Lucy. "Scorpius and Pricilla are upstairs. To the right, and just go down the hall."

She nodded and made her way down the hall that led up to the foot of the stairs. Lucy couldn't help, but stare up at the high ceiling, that shined brightly under the morning sun. Her mother and Mrs. Malfoy were talking loudly and she just rolled her eyes.

Before heading up the stairs she looked at a family portrait that hung on the wall. It was quite big and she looked at the almost serious family. Draco and Scorpius were not smiling, except for Astoria. Surely the man must have been crazy to marry her, she was his opposite. Yet, Lucy couldn't help but relate the couple to her own parents.

"Lucy!" Someone squealed from upstairs.

"Cilla." Lucy said, looking up to see Pricilla looking down from the railing.

"Hello there missy." Pricilla smiled, sliding down the stair's handrail to the ground floor, hugging her friend tightly as Scorpius followed.

"Hi Cilla." Lucy said as she exchanged hugs. "Hi Scorpius."

"Nice house…." Lucy sighed looking up at the high ceiling once again.

"It's not much." Scorpius said as the three made their way up the stairs.

"No…really." Lucy said, "It's nice."

"Oh, happy Belated by the way." Pricilla smiled, handing her a neatly wrapped gift. Then pointed at her and Scorpius. "From both of us."

"Thanks guys." Lucy smiled.

"So did your family remember your birthday this year?" Scorpius asked.

"Not exactly." Lucy replied, ripping opening the box, containing various sweets.

* * *

"_Just let them forget. I don't care anymore." Lucy sighed as she accepted all the gifts from her cousin._

"_Wow…where did that come from?" Louis asked, stealing a box of her chocolates._

"_I don't care anymore." _

"_Good for you." Victoire smiled, braiding her sister's hair. "It shouldn't bother you Luce."_

"_Yes it should!" Fred yelled, throwing a piece of candy at Victoire. "It's her birthday, she shouldn't be ignored."_

"_When did you ever start to care?" James asked._

"_Ha ha, very funny." Fred said and everyone couldn't help, but laugh. _

* * *

"You Didn't tell them about your birthday?" Pricilla asked. "Are you joking?"

"I don't joke." Lucy said as she and Scorpius both smiled.

* * *

"What is it?" Lucy asked approaching Molly after Audrey picked her up from the Malfoys.

"Roses…" Molly muttered as Percy looked at the card, Audrey reading it from behind his shoulder.

"_Knock knock…" _Audrey whispered. "What is that supposed to-,"

It was sudden, but there were exactly two knocks on the door.

Lucy wasn't dumb or stupid, but she didn't have _common sense _at times, and that moment she blanked out.

"I'll get it!" she said running toward the door.

"Lucy don't!" Audrey screamed as she and Percy ran after her.

Lucy opened the door though and her mouth opened slightly.

"Lucy, hello." Tristan said, patting Lucy on the head and pulled her hair in the process. "Haven't seen you in a while darling."

Percy abruptly pulled his daughter away from the door as Audrey said. "Tristan…w-what-,"

"Hello sissy," he said, ruffling her hair, "Got my message?"

"You…it was you?" Audrey asked, pushing his hand away, as he stumbled in.

"It's fun messing with you Audrey. You like black roses anyway." Tristan smiled groggily and extended a hand to Percy. "Hi Percy nice to see you again."

Percy accepted his brother in laws hand, only to pull away quickly. "Hello Tristan."

"Mind if I…I crash? Ok, thanks." Tristan said grinned wildly and walked awkwardly into the living room.

The family watched as the man disappeared and Molly asked, "Is he drunk?"

Percy, Molly and Lucy turned to Audrey who bit her lip. "N…no! He doesn't drink!"

"Audrey…" Percy said.

"I'm not joking!" Audrey exclaimed, softly swore and stormed her way into the living room, the three following her.

Tristan was indeed was not himself, supporting himself with a side table that was almost giving in from his weight.

"Are you drunk?" Audrey demanded as she and Percy helped him to the couch.

"What makes you think that?" Tristan asked.

"God, your breath." Audrey said disgusted as he nodded slowly, and suddenly gagged, then vomited on the carpet.

Molly and Lucy both tried not to burst out laughing as Audrey shrieked momentarily and Percy tiredly sighed. Sadie and Reggie were making the situation worst, barking at the vomit which caused the two girls to finally go into hysterics.

"Merlin, he's drunk." Percy said and he and Audrey propped Tristan on the couch.

"You bloody git." Audrey swore, waving her wand, which caused the horrible stench and vomit to disappear. "Causing all the problems."

"Itnotmyfault." He slurred.

"What?"

"Its…not…my…fault." He said again.

"Yes it is you idiot!" Audrey yelled. "You said so yourself, sending the gifts. Do you want to try and give me another panic attack?"

"Honey leave him alone. The guys drunk." Percy said and luckily Tristan passed out several minutes later.

"Let him sleep here tonight." Audrey muttered. "He'll kill himself if he goes somewhere."

Reluctantly, Percy nodded as the girls groaned.

"Guys, just tonight." Percy said and they nodded.

"But if he tries to throw up on me, I swear I'll punch him." Lucy said as Molly rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't blame you honey." Audrey sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Tristan confessed to everything. The roses, notes even stalking the girls at Hogwarts because it turned out that Molly was also followed. The family tree was all fake, because Tristan owled it to Audrey after she was released from Saint Mungo's. It was enough for her to believe it. Lastly, Lucy asked about the voices in her head and Tristan, who was very skilled in charms, cast some advanced jinx on her which caused the _voices_ to play in her head. They didn't ask for any explanations, just answers.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Audrey muttered.

"I like joking around with you." Tristan smiled.

"Well maybe everything will start being normal for once." Percy said.

"_Let's not hope your joking dad." _Lucy thought and returned to her eggs.

_Lucy is the way she is because she doesn't joke at all._

_Nor does she like jokes of any kind. _

* * *

_Reviews Please!_

_A/N: Yes I'm calming everything down...The poll results are now up...and yes I didn't put Tristan up there ;)_

_1. Everything didn't mean to go too far, so I decided to just...try and calm everything a bit and get back to normal life for Lucy. More drama with her, Rose and Scorpius instead :)_


	42. Knowing

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,807  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: Lucy, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Pricilla, Scropius  
Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #42: Knowing  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests __**  
**_Shoutouts:  
_*Smile Life Away  
*ermireallydontcare  
*schwans  
*JustSMILE-J_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Forty Two: _Lucy always knows things_

Lucy knows things. She knows it when her parents fight. She knows when her dogs are about to puke. She knew that her dad was in a very happy mood because the last of the escaped Death Eaters were caught and he treated the whole, _whole, _family to a special dinner, that made Lucy want to barf. Yet, she especially knows when her sister is hiding something.

A week before term was supposed to start Lucy walked into her sister's room hoping to borrow several clothes and found Molly, sitting on her plush, pink, bed, a huge grin on her face as she read a letter.

"What's your problem?" Lucy asked instantly making her way to Molly's closet as Sadie followed her.

"Look," she said, holding out the letter to her sister.

Hopping onto the plush bed, Lucy took the letter with the Hogwarts stamp on it.

_To Ms. Molly Tiffany Weasley,_

_It is my greatest pleasure as you head of the house, to inform you that after well consideration, you have been chosen to represent Gryffindor house as the prefect this year. You have shown great leadership qualities and are expected to use those qualities to your best abilities to help lead Gryffindor house. Congratulations._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Neville Longbottem_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

She bit her lip and tried not to crumble the letter. "You…prefect?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow, and took the new, shiny badge, lying beside her. "They made you prefect?"

"Oh hush up." Molly said, but smiled even more. "Isn't it great Luce?"

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed sarcastically, "And when did you start calling me Luce?"

"Since Dominique started calling you that." Molly answered striding over to her desk.

"When did Dominique start calling me Luce?" she demanded, picking Sadie up.

"Do you really want me to explain all of it just so you can be confused?" Molly asked, rolling her eyes. The clock chimed five and Lucy knew that dinner was going to start soon. Molly, who was a very, _very, _girly girl, looked straight into the vanity's mirror, brushing her intense, red hair constantly. "Now go away, I have to tell…" she stopped suddenly, her eyes seemed frantic and looked away from Lucy's stare.

"You have to tell?" Lucy continued as her sister tried to avoid her eye. "Who?"

"No one Lucy…" Molly said as she hastily took out several rolls of parchment, a quill and ink.

"Molly who? Lucy asked again, "Who is it?"

"No one Lucy!" Molly snapped again, grabbing the letter from her sister's hand. "Go away."

"Sure…but I'll find out." Lucy said coldly and before she stormed out, took an armful of clothes from her sister's closet, Sadie following.

* * *

"What is it Molly?" Audrey asked curiously as her eldest daughter went down to dinner.

"I got it." She said plainly grabbing the plate of steamed vegetables.

"Got what?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's prefect." Lucy said a bit harshly, for her sister whose mouth was already open to announce the news. Molly glared a bit, but smiled as their parents were both extremely proud.

"That's amazing honey." Audrey said.

Lucy was stabbing her steak as Molly was bragging during the rest of dinner time. _"Of course." _She thought as Molly was blabbing away. _"Little Miss Perfect become Prefect, and what does she get? Everything. And me? They don't give a damn. Molly this, Molly that…I swear, that girl will get it one day. And what about that mystery person…little sneak."_

"Prefect, how nice Molly." Percy smiled, beaming at his daughter. "Next thing you know, your head girl."

"No, Molly. You're not ending up like your father." Audrey snapped, but also smiled.

"Lucy, what about you? Plan on being a prefect?" Percy asked his youngest, who was close to bending her fork which was buried deep in her steak.

"No." she answered plainly and her parents just shrugged.

"You want something honey?" Audrey asked Molly who seemed to take that as a shock.

"No, I'm fine mum really." Molly said, a bit red faced.

"No Molly, you really can get something if you want." Percy added as he handed the salt to his wife.

"Could I have an owl?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"But you already have an owl!" Lucy piped up, loudly.

"Well I want a new one." Her sister replied cooly, rolling her eyes.

"Then can I have Richard?" Lucy asked, referring to her sister's golden owl, who was flying around in the living room as Sadie and Richard were scampering around it.

"No." she snapped.

"Why not?" Lucy cried out, slamming her fork on the table loudly. "You don't need two owls! Just because you were made prefect and is the family favorite, doesn't mean you get whatever you bloody want!"

"Lucy!" Percy yelled, frowning slightly, but Molly also slammed her utensils down.

"Well why do you even need an owl?" she cried out. "It's not like you owl anyone!"

"You know I would bring Sadie with me, yet I can't." Lucy snapped and hesitantly added. "But since Sonny died I'd very much like an owl with me."

"Well get your own owl!"

"Why should I? Can't you at least be a nice sister and give the bloody bird to me?"

"No why should I?"

"Girls!" Percy yelled loudly, causing the two to stop. "I mean really? Stop fighting."

"She started it." The two sisters said in unison.

"Girls now please, listen." Audrey started, "Molly, you can get a new owl this year and Lucy…you can have Richard this year if you like."

Smirking, Lucy raised her eyebrows, surprised as Molly glared a bit before angrily leaving the table.

"Don't need to be so steamed Miss Perfect." She said as her sister passed her.

"Lucy, shut up!"

* * *

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a big mess, well it was too Lucy's eyes, but to everyone else, it was a booming business, sharing joy and happiness to everyone.

Fireworks were flying around the whole store and while the girls cooed the Pygmy puffs and the boys helped themselves to various, _free samples,_ Lucy would rather sit on the front counter as her dad and Uncle George talked.

"The place is getting better every day." Percy complimented his little brother as George smiled while holding out several treats for Lucy to have.

She _kindly_ refused.

"Yeah, but the shop is getting smaller, we might move to a bigger area, down the Alley." George replied, trusting the candies in Lucy's hands.

"That would be a good idea."

"So I heard you had a hard time with Tristan last week."

Lucy groaned at the sound of her uncle's name, which caused both men to smile.

"I think the house is only compatible for two adults, two teens, two dogs and an owl. We don't really need a drunken relative." Percy said.

"So he was drunk?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhhmm." Lucy said, answering his question.

Percy looked at a nearby wall clock and turned to Lucy, who hopped off the counter. "Lucy, honey, can you go find your sister?" He asked, giving his daughter a slight push away from him.

"Why me?" She asked, crossing her arms and he pushed her away again.

"Lucy, go." He snapped, George slightly grinned at her, as she hastily exited the joke shop, muttering how big of a pain her dad was.

Grumbling, she roamed around the alley and after several minutes of no luck, giving up seemed to be the only option.

"Lucy!" someone cried out and she turned around only to have someone grab her in a tight hug.

"C-Cilla." She stammered, stumbling back a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Pricilla asked, as Scorpius hovered behind the two.

"School shopping." Lucy replied and hesitated before hugging Scorpius and quickly pulled away.

She noticed the two couples a good distance away from them and Lucy already recognized the Malfoy's who she visited many times over the summer.

"Your parents Cilla?" she asked her friend, referring the other couple who tried, but failed trying not to glare at Lucy.

Pricilla seemed embarrassed and nodded. It was no doubt that she inherited her looks from her dad, having his dark skin, eye and hair color. Yet, you could tell that there was a trace of Pansy somewhere in her face.

"Yeah, but you don't want to meet them." She said quickly. "They don't like you anyway."

"That's nice to know." Lucy said rolling her eyes and looked at a nearby clock. "I have to get going."

"Us too." Scorpius said and before they parted Lucy asked, "By chance, have you seen my sister?"

The two smiled, sharing glances before nodding and Pricilla pointed down the alley. "Go strait and turn the next left."

Hesitantly smiling, she nodded, thanked them and they all went on their ways. She did what they directed and turned a left.

She made a dead stop, for what she saw made her mouth slightly open. It was in fact Molly Weasley, doing the last thing Lucy would picture her sister seeing.

Snogging some guy.

Molly!" she screamed causing the couple to abruptly stop.

"Oh Merlin!" Molly shrieked, violently pushing herself away from a boy she was indeed snogging. Turning to him she whispered, "See you at Hogwarts." Took Lucy's arm firmly and started to drag her away.

"Who was that?" Lucy demanded, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Your boyfriend?"

"Lucy…" Molly snarled through gritted teeth, "I swear, you tell anyone, especially mum and dad, I will kill you."

"So that's what you were hiding!" she cried and asked again. "So is he your boyfriend?"

Reluctantly, Molly nodded and whispered. "Y…yes."

Lucy looked back as the boy was following a good distance behind. She knew who he was, seeing him several times before. "That's Alexander Longbottem." She smiled at him and he hesitantly smiled back, passing a hand through his dark hair.

Molly nodded, as the two entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Lucy, please, don't say anything."

"I never said I would!" Lucy cried out as Audrey raised an eyebrow and walked over to them.

"Never said you would, what?" she asked her daughters.

"Nothing mum."

_Lucy is the way she is because she always knows things._

_Especially when it came to her sister_

* * *

_A/N: I know in my "Cats" chapter it mentions that Sonny has a litter when Lucy is fifteen. Yet, she's only fourteen. I pretty much messed up the cat thing, because Lucy is really a dog person instead...so just forget about Sonny. She died... D:_

_Reviews make me smile! :D_


	43. Last To Find Out

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1, 714  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: Lucy, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Pricilla, Scropius  
Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #43: Last to find out  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) taking requests  
3) Sorry this took a while. I had my first week of school and there's a heat wave going on in my town...Laptop...overheating. Bad sign?  
4) Also in this chapter erm...I forgot...Oh, got it. So this chapter, Lucy's not really in it much. I'm expierementing (sp?) different perspectives and what not, so sorry if you don't like the non Lucy parts.  
5) Expect chapters maybe once a week? Depends on my schedual...grrr..school...grr.. I'm a horrible speller...grr__**  
**_Shoutouts:  
_*Smile Life Away  
*ermireallydontcare  
*JustSMILE-J_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Forty Three_: Lucy knows things last_

_There was a scent of firewhiskey in the air, two nights before Molly and Lucy were to leave Hogwarts. The Weasley's household was quiet; the dogs were both silently roaming the household as Richard gracefully flew above the living room. _

_Yet, there were two people awake, sitting in the dining room as a clock chimed twelve. _

"_She would have been-," Charlie Weasley started groggily, gripping tightly on a glass. "She would have been 48 to-today." _

"_I know Charlie." Percy whispered, sympathetically, trying to pull the wine glass away from his older, and very drunk brother. Charlie refused to give the glass over, hastily pouring more firewhiskey in it. Bringing it to his lips, he tried to take a sip, but it fell out of his hands, causing the glass to shatter on the floor. _

"_Sorry." He muttered, reaching for the bottle._

"_Charlie, don't." Percy said, grabbing it. "No more." _

"_Why the hell not?" he asked sleepily as Reggie jumped on the dining table, scampering toward Charlie, only to lick his face. "Bug off."_

"_Charlie, come on." Percy said, as the dog circled several times before sitting on the table, resting his head between on his paws. Percy started scratching the dog's head and turned to his older brother, who was trying to reach for the bottle of firewhiskey again. "You've been through this every year since Isabella died. Let it go."_

"_Let it go?" Charlie snapped angrily, tightening his balled fists. "Do you know how hard it is? How many times I tried to let this go? Let me see Audrey die and watch you try to let it go."_

_Percy took a deep breath and stayed calm because he knew what alcohol did to his brothers and to see one of his role models go through this was hard enough. Bill already kicked him out that night, it seemed he was too much to handle, and Percy couldn't abandon his brother. He had done enough abandoning in his life. _

_The two sat quietly for what seemed to be an eternity and there was a soft knock. Reggie looked up and scampered toward her, and she picked him up. Approaching them, she stood between the two brothers, leaning toward Percy._

"_It's two in the morning." Audrey whispered, passing a hand through her husband's hair. "You both need to get some rest." _

_They both turned to Charlie, whose head was resting on the table, his eyes slowly trying to stay open._

"_I got him." Percy said, taking one of Charlie's arms._

_It may have seemed like forever, but once Charlie finally crashed on a couch, Percy turned to Audrey. "He's had a rough night."_

"_I know." She replied, taking his hand as they both made their way up the stairs, the two dogs following._

* * *

"Mum, mum!" Molly yelled, running down the stairs as Lucy followed. "Mum! Lucy and I forgot to buy some things on the supply list and we need to go back to Diagon Alley and-,"

"Is that?" Lucy started as they both stopped their decent.

"No…" Molly replied in disbelief.

"Uncle Charlie?" Lucy said, as they both peered at their Uncle who was lying on the couch.

"Is he dead?" Molly asked, approaching him.

"No you idiot." Lucy said, pointing at him. "He's breathing."

"Mum?" Molly yelled once again. "Mum!"

* * *

"Dammit…" Audrey whispered rapidly, sitting upright after hearing her daughter call her. "Perce…"

"W-what?" he groaned groggily.

"The girls…they saw Charlie." She said and he groaned again, turning around to the side of the bed.

"And?" he asked reaching over, pulling the clock to his view. It read nine.

"Go tell them what's going on." Audrey said, allowing Sadie to jump on her lap.

"You do it honey." He said sleepily and her mouth opened slightly.

"Why?" she whined, hitting his shoulder slightly. "He's your brother."

"I helped him last night." Percy tiredly pointed out.

"Fine…" she muttered, getting up, grabbing her robe and threw a pillow at her husband before leaving. "Be a prat."

"I love you too honey." he said and she opened the door, smiling.

"Girls…girls." Audrey yelled, quickly gliding down the stairs.

"Mummy." Lucy cried out, running toward her, pulling her arm to Charlie. "Is he dead?"

"No darling of course not." Audrey replied and Molly asked, "What's he doing here?"

"He's just-,"

"Is he drunk?"

"No, no."

"But mum really."

"Girls, please." Audrey cried out, pushing them out of the living room and into the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to see Charlie who wasn't stirring. "Uncle Charlie's really sick right now."

"Then take him to Saint Mungo's." Molly pointed out, in a matter of fact voice, throwing Lucy an apple.

"He's not that sick." Audrey said and a door opened. "One moment girls."

The two both watched their mother stand at the kitchen doorway. "He's not awake yet." She shrugged and walked towards them once again saying, "Your dad."

"We're not deaf mum, we can tell." Lucy said and muttered an apology when Audrey shot her a look. Molly and Lucy both followed as their mother once again entered the living room, to see their dad bending over their uncle.

"Wake up Charlie." He said and the man did, but fell off the couch in the process.

"Ow…" he groaned loudly.

Molly and Lucy both stifled laughter, holding onto each other for support, but stopped when Audrey once again, shot them one of those, y_ou're going to get it soon if you don't stop now, _looks.

"He's fine…he's fine." Percy reassured them and Charlie looked up.

"Hi girls." He said groggily.

"Hi Uncle Charlie." They both said, waving.

"You look pretty today." He said again, and before they could respond, Audrey pushed them in the kitchen once more.

"He's drunk." Lucy said hopping on the counter top.

"How come?" Molly asked and they both raised an eyebrow, staring at their mother.

Audrey paused for a moment before turning to Molly and saying, "It was Isabella's birthday yesterday."

"His dead fiancé?" Lucy asked and the other two had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You know?" Molly asked, as she grabbed an orange.

Lucy nodded and thought for a moment before looking at her sister. "You know too?"

"Since I was nine." Molly said, sharing a look with their mother.

"Who told you Lucy?" Audrey asked.

"Uncle Charlie."

"When?" Molly demanded, "He wasn't the one who told me."

"When he babysat me dummy." Lucy snapped throwing her eaten apple which fell into the rubbish bin. "How come I always know last?"

"Because you missy." Audrey said pouring a cup of coffee. "Are too crazy to handle secrets."

"Am not." Lucy said and looked at Molly before mouthing,

"_A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R."_

That caused her sister to choke on the orange and Audrey to turn around and asked, "You all right honey?"

"Fine…" she said through gritted teeth. "Just fine."

* * *

"Did you hear?" Pricilla asked as Lucy managed to slip away from her parent's at King's Cross.

"Hear what?" she asked eagerly, leaning in. "What?"

For a dramatic effect she gasped, paused for a moment then whispered, "Professor Longbottem is going to be Head Master this year."

"Where'd you hear that?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow, as several people pushed passed them.

"You don't need to take up the whole space." A person muttered, and Pricilla, who gets easily offended, turned in a swift motion and yelled, "HEY!"

"Cilla no, it's all right." Lucy whispered rapidly, as Fred turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what? It's not our problem we're standing right here. Go around." Pricilla snapped as Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Zabini didn't mean to get in your way." He said cooly, with a sly grin forming. "But hey, I can't blame you. I'll blame it on your anger management issues."

With that said, he swiftly turned, and walked away leaving Pricilla's mouth to drop.

"I have issues? Do I have issues?" she rapidly asked Lucy.

She shrugged, "I guess…not? Anyway…with a change of subject, how do you know Professor Longbottem's the new Head Master?"

"The Prophet." Pricilla whispered, as if it were a bad thing. "Your mother-,"

"Wrote the article." Lucy finished for her. "How come I always know last?"

Pricilla scoffed, "How should I know? I don't have the answer to your problems."

* * *

"Excuse me everyone." Neville Longbottem said, standing at the golden podium in the front of the Great Hall.

As everyone quieted down, he continued. "It's great to see all…"

As he spoke on Lucy couldn't help but notice a new Professor sitting at the edge of the teacher's table. A young man it seemed, dark haired, thick black glasses with a stern expression plastered on his face.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked and Pricilla stretched her neck to get a better look only to shrug.

"Beats me."

"And I would like to invite our newest Professor who will be teaching Charms since Professor Flitwick's retirement last year." Neville said, becoming the man to come forward.

He did so and Lucy gasped.

"Oh Merlin, please no." she whispered and Scorpius raised an eyebrow before leaning in.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone this is Professor Eric Archibold, please welcome him warmly."

Everyone applauded and Pricilla asked, "You know him Lucy?"

"Mhmm…" she answered as Eric sat back down.

"He was my dad's dumb secretary."

"Is he good?"

"I got him fired Cilla."

"Interesting."

_Lucy is the way she is because knows things last at times._

_Is it because she's irresponsible? Or just because the girl doesn't have the patience to listen? _

* * *

_Reviews make me smile through this horrible heat wave...mega grrr... :D _


	44. Out To Get Her

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1, 852  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: Lucy, Molly, Tristan, Percy, Audrey, others  
Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #44: Out to Get Her  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) I'm back! :( Before you get all, yelly yelly over the computer mad at me, I have good reasons!  
__a) School started and this week, I had testing so no writing time for me.  
b) This chapter I was stuck on for a while so I gave up on it, then went back to it this morning  
and c) my usb was stolen, but I got it back so my file was missing for a few days :D  
__3) Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing! It means alllooottt ;)**  
**_Shoutouts:  
_I can't keep track anymore, Sorry! :(_  
Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Forty Four: _Lucy thinks Eric is out to get her. _

"Lucy," Molly yelled, running to her sister in a corridor.

Lucy turned around, Pricilla and Scorpius moving ahead. Molly reached her sister, panting slightly and pushed a card toward her.

"I have to go to Herbology." Lucy said turning around, watching as Neville welcomed all the student who were walking inside his classroom.

"Uncle Neville still teaches?" Molly asked and the two both looked at him.

He smiled back and said, "Come on Lucy, you don't want to be late on the first day."

"I have to go." Lucy said, starting to walk away, but Molly caught her sister's arm.

"Can you sign Luce?" she asked impatiently, handing her sister a quill.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked, taking the quill and sloppily wrote her named on the card.

"It's for mum and dad's anniversary tonight. I'm mailing it on my free period, so it should reach them in an hour or two. Remember?"

"Of course, who wouldn't remember?" Lucy asked, smiling, handed the card to Molly, turned and walked into the Herbology classroom before Neville closed it.

* * *

"Lucy!" Neville called out as she was making her way out the Herbology class door. "I need to speak to you."

She turned back, several people pushing past her through the door and Pricilla said, "Go."

Sighing, thinking she did something wrong, Lucy walked over to the front of his desk. Neville momentarily looked at her before returning to several papers. Even though he was now the new Headmaster, Neville didn't want to stop teaching Herbology.

"Do you have your first charms next?" He asked, as she pulled up a chair to his desk.

"I do." She replied curiously then asked, "Where are you leading this to Uncle Neville?"

Rarely, she called him by Uncle, but this moment she couldn't help it.

For a moment, Neville was silent, going through the papers again, "Watch out for Professor Archibold."

"Why?" Lucy asked, leaning in. "What did he say?"

"To be truthful, he doesn't like you…at all Lucy." Neville sighed, and then raised an eyebrow. "The funny thing is though; I don't even know why he doesn't like you."

Lucy was silent for a moment and said, "He was my dad's secretary. He was fired because of me, so I think that's why he dislikes me, a lot."

"I see," Neville said, and looked at the clock that hung crookedly on the wall. "Listen, you need to go, but be careful in Charms Lucy. He's tough."

She nodded and stood to leave, before saying. "Thanks Uncle Neville."

"No problem Lucy."

* * *

"Good morning Lucy." Eric said as she passed him. "You're late."

"Sorry Professor Archibold." She muttered, taking a seat beside Scorpius in the back row.

"Rule one you all listen, rule two you stay quiet and rule three follow the rules, and you will not fail my class." He said, making his way to the front of the classroom.

Pricilla, sitting comfortably in the seat in front of Lucy, snorted.

"Would you like to have detention Ms. Zabini?" Eric asked casually as everyone in the class smirked.

Pricilla, biting her lip said, "No sir."

"What's his problem?" Scorpius asked Lucy.

She shrugged, staring into her textbook as Eric continued speaking. She looked at him for a moment, and he stared back behind his thick, black glasses. Lucy looked away and whispered, "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

_Audrey impatiently tapped her fingers on the dark, mahogany table in the dining room. She looked at a near clock, its hands indicating that it was eleven thirty. Leaning forward she blew out the candle in the middle of the table. Reggie jumped up on the table, digging his face in the plateful of food, that was supposedly for Percy. _

"_Go ahead." Audrey whispered, reaching over to pass her hand through the dog' shiny, auburn coat. "He won't be here to eat it anyway."_

_Minutes passed and Audrey couldn't do anything but sit quietly in her dining chair. She played with her food, like a child refusing to eat their vegetables and every ten seconds looked at the clock. Reggie comfortably sat in front of her, licking food off Percy's plate every so often._

_There was a short cry and Richard gracefully flew into the dining room, a letter rolled up and attached to his feet. Slowing down, he flew onto her arm and extended his leg. _

"_Thank you Richard." Audrey whispered, taking the letter, and the owl flew away, hooting softly. _

_Slowly opening the envelope, she looked at the clock again. _

_Twelve o'nine. _

_Smiling slightly, she scanned the letter._

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Congratulations on your twenty years of marriage! We love you so much. _

_Love Always,_

_Molly and Lucy_

_Audrey couldn't help but smile again as the fire surged from the living room. She quietly hid the letter beneath the table cloth as Percy slowly walked in. There was a moment of silence as she couldn't do anything, but sit there as he stared at her. _

"_I'm sorry." He said, sitting across her._

"_I know you are." She replied. "I would be happy, but Reggie ate your food."_

_Percy tried to smile, and pet the dog in front of him. "It was busy today."_

"_Of course it was." She answered cooly, fumbled with her wedding ring before whispering. "You are such an ass."_

_Percy sighed and for a moment was about to stand up and leave. Instead he said, "You don't understand Audrey-,"_

"_Understand what? We agreed on this Perce. I've been waiting for you since eight. What else would be important than our anniversary?" _

_Once again, another moment of silence and she stood up. "Goodnight."_

"_Wait." Percy said grabbing her arm as she passed by him. "Grab your coat."_

"_What?" Audrey asked, confused, as Reggie lifted his head and followed the two out the kitchen._

"_I'm taking you out to dinner." Percy said, putting an arm around her as the two made their way into the hallway, Reggie following._

"_I-It's twelve in the morning." Audrey stammered, grabbing her coat. _

"_We'll find something." Percy said smiling, opened the door only for both of them to freeze. _

"_Tristan?" Audrey asked, looking at her brother who was ready to knock on the front door._

_The man smiled slightly, pushing past the two. "Mind if I stay for a while?"_

"_Yes." They both answered, but he ignored them and looked down at Reggie. "Hello puppy." _

_Pushing the dog aside with his leg, Reggie gave out a cry as Audrey picked him up. "He has a name."_

"_And to me it is Puppy." Tristan said looking around. "Once again, mind if I stay?"_

"_Yes." Percy said and his brother in law rolled his eyes. _

"_Where are the girls?" Tristan asked._

"_At Hogwarts." Audrey answered, as Reggie licked her face. _

"_Then I should stay for a while. You two will be lonely." He said, making his way toward the living room. _

"_Why?" they both demanded, following him._

"_I don't have a place to stay." He explained, plopping himself on the couch. "So who else to be with than my dear family?"_

"_Someone else other than us." Percy said as Audrey pushed him off the couch._

"_Just a few months guys." He begged, pulling himself up._

"_No."_

* * *

Lucy flipped through the pages of her History of Magic Textbook, twirling her hair in the process. The library was dim, with only twenty minutes left until everyone was supposed to be in their common rooms.

"My dear," Madam Pince started, passing the table Lucy was sitting at. "You must get going; I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Just a few more minutes." Lucy muttered softly.

The woman shook her head, yet smiled walking away. "Just like your father."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the comment and sighed, looking at a nearby clock. The Slytherin Common Room was about fifteen minutes away and the only way for her to get there, was to run. Reluctantly, closing her book, she stood and started to leave the library. "Thank you Madame Pince."

"Anytime Lucy." The woman smiled cheerfully from the top of a ladder, watching as the young girl walked out of the library.

The corridors were quiet and vacant as Lucy walked for several minutes. Outside, the sun was just about setting,

"Lucy, there you are!" someone yelled as she passed the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Molly." Lucy replied, as she continued to walk.

"I saw Richard yesterday." Molly said, walking beside her sister and held out a letter. "Mum sent you something."

Lucy took the letter, ripping it open as they both stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Let's see." After scanning the message, she raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Molly asked as she too raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle Tristan." Lucy started. "Mum says he's going to live with us now."

Molly's mouth dropped slightly as she gasped. "No."

Lucy nodded trying not to believe what she was reading. "Apparently, he doesn't have a place to stay and he ruined mum and dad's anniversary."

"Well he ruins everything and I bet you he's just waiting for mum and dad to plan some revenge." Molly said and they both shrugged in agreement.

"Excuse me." Both girls looked down the corridor as Eric Archibold walked toward them.

"You girls are not supposed to be here." He said sternly, facing the two. "It is ten minutes passed the curfew."

"Sorry?" Lucy said, yet seemed unsure. "We were just about to go."

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid that I will have to give you two detention." He said.

Molly's face fell and Lucy could see the small smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

"But-,"

"Lucy please, don't argue." He sighed. "Get to your common rooms and I'll talk to your head of house."

"But-," Lucy said again and Eric sighed impatiently.

"Lucy really can you please shut up for once?" he scoffed, turned and began to walk the other direction.

"Did he just tell me to shut up?" Lucy asked her sister.

Molly's face was red as she nodded, "I'm going to go."

"Molly." Lucy whined, but her sister already started to head the other way. "It's not your fault! He's Out to get me!"

_Lucy is the way she is because she thinks that Eric is Out to get her._

_And it has only been the second week of school_

* * *

_Pince? Did I get that right?_

_Anyway Reviews make me very smiley :D :D :D _


	45. Believing

Title: _101 Reasons Why Lucy Weasley is The Way She Is  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count:  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: Lucy, Molly, Tristan, Percy, Audrey, Scorpius  
Rating: T_  
_Summary: _Reason #45: Believing  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Reviews Pleeasseee :)  
2) I'm so sorry I have not updated in forever, during school my friend and I swore to update this week, so I found my files :) __  
__3) Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing! It means alllooottt ;)  
4) This chapter is shorter than usual, but the next one will be big :D Really Realy Big, hopefully. **  
**_Shoutouts:  
_Okay so over the Last Two Chapters Reviews where:  
1)Hufflepuff Girl17  
2)ermireallydontcare  
3)Smile Life Away  
4)Juelz Rox  
5)Fuzzdufuzz  
_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Reason Number Forty Five: _Lucy doesn't like To Believe _

Lucy bent down on her knees in the Great Hall. It was silent except for the faint snores of one of her Professors who were supervising her for detention.

"Dammit…come off." She whispered and continued to vigorously scrub the sponge she held onto one of the Great Hall's walls.

She would have settled with correcting an interminable stack of tests, or help Madam Pince reorganize two hundred books. Yet Eric Archibold thought that the best way for her to learn her lessons, was to clean the Great Hall after dinner.

She looked behind her shoulder to take a glimpse of a clock that hung on the wall.

"Eight thirty." She muttered and ignored how her foot felt numb.

"Need a hand?"

She turned around and gave out a shocked expression as Scorpius, kneeled beside her, grabbing a sponge.

"What are you-," she began and was interrupted as her professor snored loudly once again.

"I have detention too." He said, and attempting to wipe away the eternal stain on the wall.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Professor Binns caught me cheating on your cousin." Scorpius muttered, a sly grin forming on his lips.

"Which one?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Rose."

Lucy swore under her breath and scrubbed the wall harder. "Of course you did."

"What's wrong with you?" Scorpius asked, dropping his sponge.

The clock chimed nine and the professor snored loudly before waking. "Ms. Weasley."

"Yes Professor Jacobs?" Lucy called.

"You…you may go." He said groggily, leaning back on his wooden chair before falling asleep once again.

Lucy sighed in relief, and avoiding Scorpius's eye threw her soppy sponge on the floor and swiftly exited the Hall.

"By the way," Scorpius said, and struggled to keep up with her pace, "I have to tell you something."

"Go on ahead." She muttered.

"Rose asked me out on a date." He said, a grin forming on his face.

Lucy stopped herself from walking to face him, her cheeks where warm, and she clenched her fists before asking him, "What?"

"You heard me Lucy." He said sarcastically.

"And what did you say?" she demanded crossing her arms.

He smiled, rocking on his heels back and forth.

"What did you say Scorpius?" she demanded once again, "Well?"

Sighing, he leaned in and whispered, "Well if you want to know so badly, I said yes."

"What?" she gasped, "You said yes?"

"I did." He replied and turned around, "You coming."

That was all he had to say and Lucy couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Have a great Christmas Cilla." Lucy whispered, hugging her friend tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him for you?" Pricilla asked, looking behind her shoulder at Scorpius who was eyeing the two.

"It be better not to," Lucy whispered back, "Now go, your parents are giving me the stink eye again."

Pricilla laughed, hugging her friend one last time. "I'll owl you."

Lucy stayed planted on her spot for a moment before turning around to find her sister.

"Molly, where are they?" Lucy asked, sitting on her trunk as Molly paced in front of her.

"This is not right, they're late, just like last year." Molly whispered rapidly. "Why are they always late?"

"I don't have the answers." Lucy whined and in the middle of the busy throng of people she saw a familiar face. "That's not-,"

"Who?" Molly asked, freezing for a moment.

"Uncle Tristan." Lucy answered watching as her Uncle approached the two.

"Look who I brought." He said, holding out the jittery animal in his arms.

"Sadie!" Lucy cried out reaching out for the miniature dog. "You brought her!"

"Nice to see you to Lucy." He said, ruffling his niece's hair before turning to Molly. "Hi Molly."

"Uncle Tristan." She said, smiling a bit. "I'm assuming that you're picking us up?"

"You have assumed right." He said, grabbing the handles of the girl's bags. "And I'm not waiting on you two, so I suggest you hurry up."

"Same old, same old." Lucy whispered to her sister and the two shared smiles

* * *

"Where's our parent?" Molly asked her Uncle, as Lucy leaned in from the back seat.

Tristan smiled at both of them, shading his eyes with sunglasses even though it was too fogy outside.

"Well?" Lucy asked, after he didn't answer and turned a block. "Where are they? We've been on the road for fifteen minutes and you haven't said a word."

It seemed as if Tristan had no intention to tell his nieces why their parents had not come to see them when they came back from school. He just gave the two one of his dazzling smiles and the girls couldn't help, but give out a quick sigh.

"You're so mean." Lucy said as she and Molly both shared hesitant looks. "Can't you say something at least?"

After a few agonizing moments, and several u-turns, Tristan finally said, "Lucy don't lean it, you can fly out the car if I suddenly break."

"Like that would happen." She muttered and he gave out a sly grin.

The two girls both shrieked as Tristan _slammed _on the breaks in the middle of the road. Lucy was instantly flung forward, and her body hit the seat in front of her, where Tristan was sitting.

"You're insane!" Molly yelled as several cars beside them, swerved, cursing their way. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Well your sister doesn't know when to shut up." He snapped, and flashed the cursing driver next to him a rude gesture.

"You really have problems Uncle Tristan." Lucy said and allowed Sadie to rest his head on her lap.

"Well you are just lucky I love you two." He answered, pulling up to the house.

"Yes, we are so lucky." Molly muttered to Lucy as they followed him to the walkway. "So where are our parents?"

"On a date." He said reaching into his pocket for the keys to the house.

"A date," Lucy asked astounded, "What do you mean a date?"

"I mean," he said, letting the girls pass him. "Your parents are having a nice time out."

"Why?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reggie scampered toward the three, barking excitedly as they jumped on the girls. Lucy picked up Reggie in her arms, letting the small dog lick her face. Tristan attempted to pet Reggie's head, but was only welcomed with a snarl.

"He hasn't warmed up to me yet." He said and smiled, "Come on, I have to give you girls something."

Molly and Lucy both shared an uneasy look and followed him into the dining room.

"What do you think it is?" Molly asked her sister.

"I bet you it's something that's going to kill us." Lucy said, and gave out a grin.

Both girls sat at the dining table as they watched their Uncle sit across them and hold two, small, velvet boxes.

"Here," he said sliding the boxes toward them.

Lucy looked at her sister, waiting for Molly to open her box first.

"Open it girls." Tristan sighed impatiently, "It won't hurt you."

Lucy reluctantly opened the top, lifting it off the base of the box and her mouth slightly opened.

"Wow…" Molly whispered, reaching in. "Uncle Tristan, it's really nice."

Lucy held up the light, silver necklace in her right hand tracing the silver pendant which was the letter, 'L' with her left.

"Where did you get it?" Lucy asked.

"I have a friend in America who makes jewelry." He answered, "I thought you girls would…like it."

"We do." Molly said and paused for a moment before saying. "Thank you."

"I thought you hate us." Lucy muttered, sliding the box with the necklace inside back towards him.

Tristan stared at her for a moment, taking the box in his hand. Molly gaped at her sister, giving her an _are you crazy, _look.

"I don't hate you Lucy." He said, and pushed the box back toward. "I don't know if you believe it or not, but I do love you."

"Love is a strong word Uncle Tristan." She said, "And if you-,"

She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, and Audrey's quiet whispers.

"There they are." Tristan said softly, walking toward the hall.

"He's so weird." Lucy whispered to her sister.

Molly kicked her sister from under the table. "Can you stop being so rude?"

"How am I rude?" Lucy demanded. "I am not!"

"So thinking our Uncle is weird is not rude at all?" Molly asked, crossing he arms.

"Yes."

* * *

"I didn't know your Uncle had such nice taste." Audrey smiled, taking Lucy's necklace in her palm. "It's very pretty."

"Mum he's just sucking up." Lucy whispered as Audrey connects the necklace's chain around her daughter's neck.

"How can you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious he just wants to repay us back?" Lucy muttered.

"You need to just accept the fact that your Uncle is actually a good person." Audrey sighed and tasseled her daughter's identical hair. "You just need to believe it honey."

"Believe what?" Lucy asked, and stopped for a moment as Percy entered the dimly lit living room.

"Believe in what?" Percy asked, echoing his daughter's words.

"Believe that her Uncle is a good person." Audrey said.

"Oh I wouldn't blame her if she didn't believe that." Percy said and smiled.

"Percy!" Audrey cried out, pushing him slightly.

"Well it's true mum!" Lucy whined. "If I believe that Uncle Tristan really is a good person then I am practically lying to myself. And you and daddy told me that lying is never a good thing."

Audrey shook her head, but smiled.

"We raised a smart girl." Percy said ruffling his daughter's hair.

"She gets it from you." Audrey replied.

_Lucy is the Way She Is Because She doesn't Like To Believe Things_

_Especially if they are bad things _

__

* * *

Reviews will make me very very happy right now :D

Love you all 3


End file.
